Un Nouveau Contes de Fées (A New Fairy tale)
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Marinette begins a new life, her old life face new challenges, Hawkmoth becomes more restless, new heroes arise, and Lila FINALLY gets her comeuppance.
1. Il était une fois

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my OCs in this FanFiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Il était une fois_

"Once upon a time."

The beginning line of a fairytale in French.

* * *

Lila's lies spread like wildfire. Marinette found herself ostracised, isolated, branded a social pariah from the kids who were supposed to be her friends.

Even Adrien didn't move to aid her.

They called her a liar. They asked for proof. They called her jealous. They left her alone.

And now she was sitting in the principal's office. Mr. Damocles even gazed at her with a hard face.

She was getting expelled, she just knew it.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng…"

Biting her lip, she braced for the death sentence.

"Have you heard of a place called Olympe?"

There it is.

"…N-No, sir."

"Its all-girl boarding school for young aspiring female artists such as yourself."

Marinette blanked. Boarding school? It was worse than she thought! She was being sent away to a strict boarding where the students were forced into bland uniforms and follow horrible rules and eat cold school dinners while Lila whisk Adrien away and he would marry her and forget Marinette!

Then Mr. Damocles uncharacteristically blushed. "The headmistress is a…friend…of mine." The word 'friend' rolled slowly off his voice, as if the friend meant more to him. He smiled softly on Marinette. "I've noticed you are a very creative girl. As such, you need to grow in an environment that experiences in creativity. It has a good staff and schedule that can deal your tardiness." He chuckled and continued talking. "I highly recommend of transferring you there with yours and your parents' consent. I don't mind if you choose not to, but I know it is the place you need to attend."

Marinette pondered over the decision. Olympe sounded like a great place to make Mr. Damocles speak fondly of it, especially of its headmistress. Going to a new place may be scary, but nothing was scarier than staying here under Lila's iron grip. This school focused on girls like her. Maybe it would help her.

A fresh new start...

"…Can I call my mom and dad to discuss it?"

"Of course."

* * *

Her parents agreed without a second thought.

The transfer was made. She planned to attend Olympe tomorrow morning.

She packed that night. Almost done, she just needed some things on her desk until she came across a framed photograph. A picture of herself and friends in happier days.

Marinette teared up at the sight.

Her. Adrien. Alya. Nino. Ivan. Mylene. Alix. Kim. Max. Rose. Juleka. Nathaniel. Even Chloe and Sabrina at the corner.

And they all abandoned her for Lila.

Coming down to crying, she took the photograph from its frame and threw it into the trash before finishing the rest of her luggage and dove into bed, curled up in the covers, silently crying. Tikki laid on her cheek, buzzing softly.

* * *

The next morning came and it seemed like any other morning. However, instead of going to the school across the street, Marinette hopped into her family's car with a suitcase and the vehicle drove away from bakery, in the opposite direction of Françoise Dupont.

* * *

The Françoise Dupont students went on their ordinary morning activities, oblivious to the absence of one student, especially Marinette's 'friends' included. In the room of those 'friends', that class went on as normal. Lila laid her weight on Adrien, flirting with him of whispering sickly-sweet nothings, though the boy was rather uncomfortable with the girl.

Alya glanced from her phone to the empty seat beside her and sighed in exasperation.

"Where is she?" She questioned. "Only one minute to go before class starts."

"Probably late again." Nino commented.

"Never this late." Rose noted.

"She better hurry up. I'm hungry!" Kim exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Lila spoke slyly, still leaning on Adrien. "She's so mean to me, who cares about her?"

Without hesitation, everyone agreed with her. Adrien nodded and gave a shaky smile, as if in disbelief. Just then, their teacher Caline Bustier came in, signaling the start of the day. She did the roll call, calling out everyone present by the last name, checked their presence and finished soon enough.

"Now that settled, let's start w-"

"Wait, miss, Marinette's isn't in." Lila said, smirking to herself, hoping to get Marinette in further trouble and cause more embarrassment.

Ms. Bustier nodded. "I know."

She returned to the board as her students looked confused.

"Uh, what?"

"Miss, what's up with Mari?"

"She's not in at all." Ms. Bustier answered.

"Is she sick?" Adrien asked, the first one to even _ask_ for her.

"No, just not attending now or in the future. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is no longer a student at Françoise Dupont."

Her class erupted.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"No longer a student?!"

"She dropped out?!"

"I don't believe this!"

"How could she do something like this without telling us?"

"She lives right across the road! How can she drop out?"

"Who gonna give us pastries then?"

"Is food all you can think about?"

"Considering I haven't had breakfast yet, YES!"

The teacher glanced around, puzzled. "I assume you all knew. You're all so close."

Alya stuttered out her demand. "T-T-T-T-Then where is she?"

* * *

_She_ was standing before the gates of her new school. She wasn't sure how to feel. Nervousness, anxiety, excitement, so many emotions devouring her petite form. Her parents dropped her, gave her goodbye kisses and drove back to the bakery for the afternoon, leaving her outside her new home.

"I don't know about this. Maybe I should go back…"

Tikki peeked out of Marinette's pocket, offering wise advice. "Don't give up. It will be fine. A change could be good for you. Mr Damocles won't refer you here if he didn't believe in you."

"I hope so."

She stared up at the school again. Nuzzled between two streets, 3 Romain and 7 Palumbo, the boarding school was bigger than her old one. This boarding school was like a palace out of a fairytale, guarded by golden gates, a beautiful garden of trees, rose bushes and the building held strong of pointed navy roofs, soft cream walls, white windows, and flawless white doors standing grand. Vines crawled up the walls, blossoming roses. Above the doors, the school chest adorned proudly, a simple gold 'O' on a powder-blue background, the mascot of a white goose in French Rococo style, and a Latin motto written on a ribbon under the chest, _**"Vita est mediocris fabula est."**_

This place was _majestic_.

"I was so sure last night. What change my mind again?"

"You got nervous again."

"Oh, hello!"

Marinette gulped as an old woman dashed down the path. The gates opened at her command, Marinette silently bracing herself for an interaction. When she reached her, the woman took her hand and smiled.

"You must be Marinette from College Françoise Dupon. Mr. Damocles has told me so much about you. I am Ms. Auberon, headmistress. I am pleased for another girl to join us."

Ms. Auberon was old and young as was Mr. Damocles. The woman possessed fair skin, a few wrinkles here and there, kind blue eyes behind black glasses with soft blue lenses and short curly hair, white as snow and almost as a cloud sitting on her head. Not even dressed as a stereotypical teacher, she instead had a magenta blouse wrapped around her of nice silk, long puffy sleeves and long cuffs at wrists, tied into a bow at the left side, embellished with silver beaded stars and a smooth navy skirt falling to her ankles in ruffles, showing a pair of magenta shiny loafers. She also wore big and long silver chandelier-earrings falling down to her shoulders and a silver necklace of a thick elaborate chain and a big star pendant.

Despite her age, she was gorgeous. And so pleasant! No wonder Mr. Damocles spoke fondly of her.

He definitely had a crush on her.

Marinette returned the smile at the warm welcome. The woman wrapped an arm around her and begun to pull her in.

"Come along."

Marinette followed Ms. Auberon inside. The inside was even better. Cream and yellow, shining bright on the marble floors and stairs, crystal chandelier and stars on the ceilings, paintings paved the walls and fresh flowers sweetening the air.

"This is Olympe College for Young Ladies, named for Olympe du Gouges, a forgotten French woman. We're dedicated to educating girls in the performing arts and encouraging them to their full potential. We're twinned with the Alfea college in Italy, another great boarding school for young ladies. My girls are in their dorms now and will be heading down to the cafeteria for lunch. And here is your room."

The woman pulled the girl into a room that took the latter's breath away for the third time.

The room stylized in the French Rococo way. A powder-blue floral room twice as big as her room back home, a polished wooden floor, gold-ascent white ceiling, two white beds of matching pillows, gold headboard and a gold duvet printed of white swirly designs, each had a gold-tassle-trimmed blue throw-pillow and a powder-blue lamp by the side. Opposite the beds was a widescreen TV on the wall. The rest consisted of two gold desks where each had fresh flowers in a vase, white doors leading to a bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe, and white French windows which lead to a small, circular balcony of cursive black bars, overlooking Paris, where one could see Eiffel Tower in the distance.

The bed furthest from the balcony and the space around it was decorated lavishly, sporting posters and a collage of pictures and magazine cutouts, some framed photos, CDs and DVDs, a few plushies, a purple blanket and clothes tossed on the side carelessly. The bathroom door opened to a girl dancing away, oblivious to her new audience.

"Vanessa." Ms. Auberon called, but the girl blissfully ignored her.

"Vanessa!" She said louder, catching the girl's attention.

She gasped, took out her earplugs and grinned. "Oh, hello!"

"Marinette, this is Vanessa Camberwell. Vanessa, this is our transfer student, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She'll be your new roommate. I expect you to show her the rest of our school and be good to her."

"Yes, Ms. Welcome!"

Vanessa offered her hand out to Marinette, who took it in hesitation. The new roommates gave a steady handshake.

Marinette took Vanessa's appearance in. Quite a pretty young girl about her age, her long hair in a mix of black, brown and caramel, all in curly twisted box-braids, dark skin smooth to the touch, big pretty violet eyes, and grinning plum-coloured lips. Her thin, slender body donned a large lavender hoodie, black tight pants, white sneakers and a purple beanie on her head.

Apart being pretty to look at, there was something odd about her. Something familiar...

"I allow you two to become acquainted then. Enjoy staying here, Marinette."

"Yes, Ms. Auberon."

With that, the woman left the room. Once she was gone, Marinette let out a deep sign she didn't realize she carried as she began to unpack.

"So…What's your art?" Vanessa asked.

"Fashion designing mostly."

"Cool. Mine's dancing." Vanessa stared at the new girl, laying her eyes to match her grin in a knowingly way. "You're the one who designed Jagged Stone's album cover. And you won Gabriel Agreste's hat-designing competition."

The blue haired girl froze. Her eyes shifted up. "How did you…"

"I read the news all the time."

Vanessa gestured to her space, to her collage. Pictures pined up, magazine cutouts, even her open laptop screened famous sights. Among the collage, she was here. There was a framed picture on her desk, her and her family. A normal family, her father, mother and older sister.

Marinette walked over to the frame to pick it up, wide-eyes in recognition of the sister.

"Is that Crystal, the actress?"

"Yep, at daddy's last banquet before she left last year for Borneo."

Crystal was a famous actress from England. One of the hottest stars of today and _Lila_ claimed to be getting private acting lessons from her.

Marinette squinted her eyes at Vanessa's father. A black man of a much darker tone, wearing a stern face, the man more intimidating than Gabriel Agreste himself! And like his daughter, he seemed so familiar, though she thought of his name a second later.

"Is that…the Mayor of London?"

"Yep." Noting Marinette's bewildered face, Vanessa giggled. "If you don't believe me, I got a world wide web proving it."

_That_ was why she was so familiar.

"You're the daughter of the Mayor of London and Crystal's sister?"

"Half-sister, but still so close. Anyway, come on! Time for lunch."

Marinette stopped herself from leaving to look down on her regular clothing, suddenly feeling out of place in her plain old outfit that she wore in her old life.

"Made if I change first? I want to make a good impression." She asked.

"Of course. Change away!"

* * *

**Notes:**

The streets, 3 Romain and 7 Palumbo, where Marinette's new school is, is a reference to _Code Lyoko_, a French cartoon by Thomas Romain and Tania Palumbo. The cartoons feature a boarding school, Kadic Academy.

The school is described having vines. This is a reference to _Madeline_, a French children's book by Ludwig Bemelmans.

The vines and roses also relate to _Sleeping Beauty_, the fairytale.

The school's motto, _**Vita est mediocris fabula est**_, means 'Life is a Fairy Tale.'

The school itself is a tribute to _**Olympe de Gouges.**_A French feminist, playwright and political activist. Unlike most women, she was stubborn, outspoken and intelligent in her views of improving the conditions of slaves in colonies and written _Declaration of the Rights of Woman and the Female Citizen _to encourage women's rights.A woman like Olympe is a headache to the male authority of the time.

The collage in Italy that Olympe's is twinned with is based on the Alfea school in the famous Italian cartoon by Iginio Straffi, _Winx Clu__b_.


	2. Fluctuat nec mergitur

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I only own my OCs in this FanFiction.

_Fluctuat nec mergitur_

"She is tossed by the waves, but does not sink."

The motto of Paris.

* * *

Vanessa showed Marinette around the school on the way to the cafeteria. Just as she asked, Marinette changed her clothes for new ones.

A pink jacket with long sleeves and white rims and cuffs, a black top, and white skinny trousers with her signature flowers embellished on the legs.

New school, new outfit.

The cafeteria was bustling with so many girls between the ages of 12 and 18, practically every student present for lunch. She followed Vanessa, tray in hand, careful to not knock to anyone, or trip, or do anything embarrassing. So far, she made it without incident. That is until they just passed a table where a tall girl stood up, making Marinette and Vanessa stop in their tracks.

"Hi, Vanessa." She said, her greeting both warm and cool. A very stunning girl of dirty-blonde hair in a poofy ponytail, brown eyes, and porcelain skin. She was dressed in a fashionable white top with black polka dots, black shorts to show off her long strong legs along with black ballet flats with laces tied up calves and around her neck, a gold heart-shaped locket with a swan embedded on it.

"Hey," Vanessa said back. She turned to Marinette. "Meet Swanhilde von Lebedev. She does ballet."

"I _live for_ ballet." Swanhilde corrected, carrying a charming tone that hid a stern warning of her dedication.

Marinette made a squeak in her throat. This was definitely the alpha girl of Olympe, possibly a mean character like Chloe or (worse case) Lila.

"This is Marinette, our new girl, now if you can excuse us…"

Vanessa moved forward, but Swanhilde stop out a long arm, stopping her.

"Vanessa, have you forgotten? New meat who wants to eat has to prove it."

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked politely.

"Come on, Hild. She's new."

"Exactly. She must do this if she wants to be an Olympe girl."

"What is she talking about?"

Vanessa groaned but answered anyway. "There's a school tradition. You can't eat until you show your talent."

"So, Marinette…Show your talent." Swanhilde urged. Her posse stared at Marinette eagerly, lying in wait.

"I'm not forcing her to do-"

"It's ok."

Swallowing down her fear, Marinette handed out her sketchbook. Swanhilde while smirking, took it and flicked through the pages. Unexpectedly, so many emotions took over her retraction, from shocked to astonishment to pure delight. She gave the sketchbook to her friends and they took the same expressions as their leader.

"There's are really good, so beautiful." Swanhilde confessed sincerely.

Vanessa grinned at Marinette, really happy for her. "That not all. She designed Jagged Stone's latest album and won a hat-making contest by Gabriel Agreste."

"Here, she can do more." Swanhilde sat down and patted the chair beside her, smiling at Marinette. "You passed, new girl. Sit down."

Marinette shyly smiles back, seating down between Vanessa and Swanhilde. One of the other girls handed the sketchbook back to her.

"That was easy." Marinette noted, already tasting her lunch.

Vanessa giggled, sipping her drink. "You never know what to expect of St Trinians."

* * *

After lunch came the classes.

Marinette signed up to a fashion design class where she loved it. Then an hour after was Maths, History and Geography much to her dismay. The performing arts school kept up the basic education for the girls.

Mr Damocles was right. This school was so strict, it was almost impossible to turn up late at anything. The teachers kept a case eye on her and the students, especially the matron. She had the eyes of a hawk that woman, herding them like chickens.

Anyway, when classes finished, the girls either practice their talent or do study hall for homework for two hours and dinner is made. And then bedtime.

* * *

What teenage girl goes to sleep at bedtime?

Marinette and Vanessa talked for god knows how long while getting ready for bed, talking about their families, their interests, their hobbies, almost everything.

"It's so cool that your parents own a bakery. My mom's a lawyer and my dad, well, he's the mayor of the capital of England." Vanessa was saying while fixing her hair.

Marinette sniffed a chuckle, already nuzzled in her new bed, complete with her pink blanket and cat-pillow. "Both of our families are pretty well-known."

Her friend shrugged. "_Very_. At first, my family was all about politics. Then Crystal starred in her first film and in came the film and music industry."

"Must be so exciting."

"Yeah, I guess." Vanessa said in a causal tone and turned her head away from Marinette, hiding a somewhat sad face.

"Why are you here? In Paris?" Marinette asked. "Wouldn't the mayor of London's daughter be in, well, London?"

Vanessa bit her lip, and then she turned back and answered honestly. "I wanted some space. Too much attention in England. Any other school would kill one of their own kids to let me attend. Everyone wants to know a Camberwell! When Crissy's my age, she pranced around, demanding this and that 'cause she's the mayor's daughter. She likes the attention."

Marinette rolled her eyes, knowing the kind.

"Olympe is different because the girls here are more focused on their art than their next twitter post. What about you? Why did you leave your old school?"

Now Marinette was the one in hesitation. Flashback burned her mind, cruel reminders of her final days in her old life, the sting of betrayal still fresh. Tears fell from her eyes in response. She glanced away, down to her pillow where Tikki hid. The little god quietly beckoned her to open up about the experience. Talking about it could help her move on, fully embrace her new life and friends.

"…A new girl joined my class. She lies about everything, I mean everything! Meeting directors, actors, princes, having disabilities to avoid homework. She said she saved Jagged Stone's cat from a running plane and got tinnitus. She claimed to be getting private acting lessons from your sister!"

The British girl looked flabbergasted. "What? No way!"

"I didn't believe her, but I was the only one who didn't! She pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. And that…stuck me out. She made sure none of my so-called 'friends' were there for me…even the boy I love. I was lucky to leave at the first chance. I can't stay here any longer."

Marinette breathed heavily after her confession. She felt tired and relieved at the same time, tired of the burden and relieved of letting it go.

Was Vanessa said was. "God."

After a minute, she spoke again. "Lies, huh? My dad always says _"The truth is hard but simple. A lie is always fabricated. You only need to look at a lie in the eye and watch it fall apart."_ Nothing gets pass him." She laughed at the remembrance of her father and family. "My family is all about the truth. Every day, our faces are splash against magazines, newspapers, posters. We tell one little white lie and the media _and_ my dad blows it out of proposition! I'm so used to being asked about my family that I just talk about them so much, even to you and you don't care."

Vanessa hugged herself, her grin dropped long ago.

"I feel like...Princess Diana sometimes. Being the center of attention is too much. Always in the spotlight blinds me. It's difficult to breath so you can't say what you want. And I'm isolated from everyone else. Put on a high pedestal and can't get down. Everyone wants to know you, want to know what you've done, where you've been, who you know…"

"But no one actually what's to know to the real_ you."_ Marinette finished for her, making the other girl faced in surprise. "How you like your tea, what you on TV on a bad day, what part of toast you eat first. The magazine cover only tells a glorified column on her, but not your life story, not the real you."

Vanessa stares at Marinette for a while until her smile returned.

"I'm really glad you're here." She said truthfully.

Marinette returned the smile. "Me too."

Vanessa was the polar opposite of Lila. Everything Lila lied to been at and done and everyone lied to know, Vanessa did it and knew them.

Well, except for the illegal stuff and knowing a superhero.

Vanessa actually knew several celebrities and has been around the world due to her political father and actress half-sister, and for proof, she has photographs and contacts to prove it. She made sense. She doesn't use others for her own gain, she has her own gain.

And knowing so much came with such pressure and high expectations. Vanessa was **real**. Lila was _false_.

A yawn escaped from Vanessa's mouth. "Good night."

"Night."

Both girls bundled in their beds, falling fast asleep for a new day in the morning.

But after a moment passed, Marinette got up, wide awake as she was never asleep to begin with. She tiptoed across the floor, trying desperately not to rouse her new roommate. She made it to the balcony. It was smaller than her old one, lined with other balconies of other rooms where other girls slept soundly. Gold curtains flowed in the gentle, cold air. Vines reached the roof, climbing beside the balconies. Thankfully her floor was the highest level.

A pink and red flash engulfed Marinette to Ladybug and she was already sneaking out by the vibes and jumping on roofs.

* * *

Chat Noir was oddly quiet. He said nothing, did nothing but follow Ladybug around, a sad kitten on her heels, his head lost in another head she wouldn't understand.

"What's the matter, kitty? No puns tonight?"

Ladybug found her friendly question unanswered.

"Not talking? What, another cat got your tongue?"

When she twirled around with a laugh, she stopped upon seeing her partner in a pitiful state. His body was sagging, and his fake ears flatten downward, he even had the same big watery eyes as Puss in Boots, giving him the sad cat look right down to the tail.

"Chat? Why are you so…out of character?"

He faced her sadly, his bottom lip puttered. Whimpers threatened to release from him and he covered them up with a sigh. "Milady. A friend of mine…well…she-"

"_**LADYBUG!"**_

The two jolted apart, the cat boy snapping out of his depression, and glanced in the same direction.

"_**HEY, LADYBUG, OVER HERE!"**_

Alya called from her window, waving frantically, trying to get the heroine's attention.

Chat Noir chuckled a bit. "She looks like a demented windmill."

Ladybug, however, went silent. Her own eyes and lips twitched in different corners, all turning in hidden fury. Chat Noir noticed her controlled posture and decided on suggesting to leave.

"Let's go and check a different part of Paris…"

"_**LILA ROSSI SAID YOU'LL TELL ME YOUR SECRET IDENTITY! SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!"**_

The name opened a can of worms, worms named fury and anger and betrayal, the emotions boiled over, bubbling, overflowing, cooking out of control.

"Milady!"

Chat Noir tried to grab her, only in vain as Ladybug leapt in time to fly across the air, landing spider-like on Alya's windowsill, glaring hard at Alya's blissful grim of happiness. The spotted heroine stepped into the bedroom, the bedroom she once spent hours babysitting twins, listening to Alya's babble on about Paris's superheroes and her music-loving boyfriend, advancing on the blogger who had her phone up, talking to herself and imaginary fans.

"Here's a prime chance that Ladybug will tell me her secret identity, promised by her best friend Lila Ros-"

"Turn the phone off."

Needless to say, Alya was confused. "What? But Lad-"

"Turn. It. Off."

Obedient as a child told by their teacher, Alya shut down her phone and put it on her bed. Chat Noir sat on windowsill, entering just in time when Ladybug spoke, hands on her nose in a breathing exercise.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Ladybug started off as calm, the calm before the storm. "I will not tell you my secret identity and I never will. Too many times you ask me this, I don't want to hear another word of it."

"Paris needs to know who are." Alya protested, frustrating Ladybug further.

"I am Ladybug, defender of Paris! That's all you and everyone else needs to know. I care about the city of Paris, not my next FaceBook post! Ask yourself, why does a superhero keep their citizen identity secret? Read a comic or watch a movie, look around your room!"

She gestured to Alya's room. There were posters, action figures, DVDs, comic books, magazines, mainly all related to her obsession of superheroes.

"Superheroes keep their secret identities secret because they don't want to be hounded by bloodthirsty reporters or their loved ones held hostages by their greatest enemy. They'll be condemned to live a life in endless scrutiny. How can a hero work under that?"

"Some heroes do."

"And most heroes _don't._ Your thick brain doesn't get from right and wrong if it was your hands. You know nothing of being a superhero."

"I do! You chose me to wield the fox miraculous!"

"Clearly that wasn't enough! Would you endanger your family for 5 minutes of fame?"

Alya fell quiet, thinking about her family, especially her little sisters.

"Hawkmoth is more dangerous than you think. I only protect Paris. I don't fraternize with civilians for good reason. For their safety."

Alya felt so embarrassed. She began to cry, making Ladybug feel guilty. "Lila said you'll tell me your identity. You promised! She promised!"

The name riled Ladybug up the wall.

"Why would I tell _her _my identity? She's not even my friend."

"What do you mean? She said she is, your _best_ friend."

"No, she's not. That video you posted a while back, was nothing but a loudmouth blabbing 10 minutes live of being 'my best friend'. You posted that nonsense without checking with me just for the sake of posting something."

"Excuse me?" Alya got up in Ladybug's face in defense. "My blog is legitimate! I don't post garage!"

"Obviously you do. You're more than happy to post fake news so I don't bother correcting you since you don't listen!"

"She said she's your best friend."

"On who's authority?"

"Lila's!"

Lila _Lila __**LILA!**_

"That's it? The word of a teenage girl? Here's the truth: I first met Lila when she was akumatized into Volpina _after _you posted that video. She doesn't know who I am, she only wanted to be on live camera to flaunt."

"That can't be true!"

"Why, 'cause it doesn't sound good? It doesn't have excitement? Danger? No consequences? This is real life, real people get hurt! Not only was you and she did is dangerous, it was stupid! Do you really think I'll let my 'best friend' to tell other people, give interviews to hundreds of people, and become potential hostages with the promise of my identity! WRONG! She's lying! She has no proof what so ever! Even Hawkmoth knows she's fake! The truth is hard but simple. A lie is always fabricated. You only need to look at a lie in the eye and watch it fall apart. So, tell me. Has Lila ever looked you in the eye?"

After recovering from the yelling, Alya thought hard only to come upon the sad recognition that Lila never looked her in the eye when she 'said' she was Ladybug's best friend and promised get Ladybug to confess her long-awaited identity. She made a fool out of her.

"Don't come crying to me when Lila said she's Rena Rouge."

Chat Noir watch horrified at the scene of the usually poised Ladybug letting loose her uncontrollable emotions, watching her angrily lashes out to a helpless girl.

"I hate liars. I only lie to protect others from my duties as a superhero. It's a burden I carry to protect you. I thought you're trustworthy, honest, actually care about justice and your family in danger. Guess I was wrong. I should've handled Sapotis on my own."

Her words shattered her fan.

"From now on, no more exclusive interviews with you. I'll only talk to_ professional _reporters from now on who wants to know how to help and where to find Hawkmoth. I can't trust you as an ally anymore. You're not a reporter, you're a jackal. Hardly a fox. Now that's my final world. _Goodbye_."

One final glare made, and Ladybug propelled out through the window, narrowly passing Chat Noir, her partner in protecting slipping out after her, leaving behind one heartbroken girl going through feelings of her own.

Ashamed, embarrassed, betrayed, horrified, guilty, devastated, gullible.

Too much to take what has happened today, this morning and this evening, Alya fell her knees, collapsing against her bed, to break down crying.

* * *

Ladybug bounced on tall roofs to escape the Césaire residence, trying to leave the horrible scene she caused, forget her _**ex**_ best friend's guilty expression. She just wanted to leave. Lila caused too much trouble not to have it bite her in the butt. This was why she left at the first chance. This was why she told Vanessa.

A fresh new start.

Her old life wasn't supposed to find her.

Her new life was supposed to protect her. It was supposed to keep her safe.

Where can she go now?

"Ladybug!"

Her arms were grabbed from behind, another body holding her back.

"Ladybug!"

She trashed against him, struggling to keep going.

"Ladybug, stop, stop!"

Chat Noir trapped her in his arms in an effort to cage her.

"What was about that? What's wrong with you?"

"I can't take it anymore. I can't be perfect all the time. I can't keep my feelings in any longer. She has crossed the line."

Either she meant Lila or Alya, it doesn't matter. The damage was already done. The stress of balancing a double life become too hard to handle any longer at this point. The stress overloading combined with the drama of her old life, her hard brain and sharp eyes couldn't see straight.

"I can't trust anyone. Nobody trusts me. Everyone prefers Ladybug, no one prefers the real me. They'll believes a liar over the truth! As I tell that backstabber, I have responsibilities as a superhero. There's too much to lose to give my identity away. Hawkmoth will use that to his advantage, not to mention every news agency in the world will be knocking on my door! She doesn't understand that! **NO ONE UNDERSTANDS THAT**!"

"Ladybug, calm down!"

Going crazy in Chat Noir's arms, she didn't listen. She continued throwing her tantrum, banging her fists on him, screaming bloody Mary. Chat Noir gawked of disbelief, baffled at the sudden turn of events, more specially the unexpected outburst of his composed lady. He wanted to help her so much though his expertness fell short on tantrums. Then he remembered what his mother used to do with him as a child having a fit. In perfect likeness of his mother, he hugged her close to his beating heat, allowing her to rage on and on, refusing to let go as she trashed about, letting her cry her fury out. In the end, the fighting stopped. She sobbed in his chest, pigtailed-head buried. Rendered to vulnerable, Ladybug was currently in no condition to carry on.

"You're angry. You're tired. Go home. You need to relax. Maybe some time off will be useful."

"I can't just abandon Paris!" She wailed, threatening to slip back to her fit.

"I'll do the extra patrols, I got nothing else to do. If there's anything trouble, I'll let you know." He lifted her face up by the chin, bringing her big watery eyes to his view. He hated seeing hated those eyes on anyone he loved. "Do it for me. Please?"

Ladybug hesitated, stubborn not to leave. Yet the genuine begging made her to reconsider. Her cat-boy put on big eyes of his own, pleading with her.

A sigh of defeat made eventually. "Alright, kitty."

The boy in black smiled at the girl in red. Just before she planned to go, she welcomed the hug, basking in his safe warmth. Then she pulled away, ultimately disappearing into the night.

* * *

Getting back inside was difficult than getting out than she thought at first. Coming back the way she sneaked out was the easy part. Remembering that she had a roommate in her new bedroom was the hard part.

Slipping past the curtains, Ladybug dove straight in her bed, guarded by the covers. Once she felt safe, she whispered low, cuffing her ear.

"Tikki, spots-"

The lights suddenly flashed bright, catching Ladybug in Marinette's new bed.

"…Off?"

Red and pink bubbles flew up and down her body, leaving plain old Marinette in her place. Tikki floated beside her head. Vanessa was the one who turned the lights on. She was wide awake, phone in hand and bug-eyed. Marinette froze, one of her worst fears in reenactment, getting caught of the act of revealing her secret identity to another. She should've realize the mistake earlier. The allure of joining an exciting new school drew her in, the capitative of loyal new friends entrapping her. Two girls in the same room, one citizen, one superhero. How can a secret ego stay secret? Answer: not for long.

"Uh oh." Tikki uttered.

Vanessa stayed rigid for as long as Marinette, both girls staring at each other, silently daring to make the first move.

Vanessa made the first move by gasping.

"Oh…my…GOD!"

"Shush! Be quiet!"

"You're flipping Ladybird!"

"I am not a bird! I'm a bug! But that's not important!"

"You're the hero of Paris! That's why you snuck out! Wait." Vanessa went quiet and thought out loud. "Wait, the girl who lied...She lied about being you, didn't she?"

"Knowing me, actually."

"Oh my god! No wonder you switched schools. I saw the interview. A load of rubbish if you ask me."

"You did?"

"I looked it up on the Ladyblog just now. I saw better interviews in the girl's shower room."

Marinette felt touched until she remembered her new friend knew her secret and freaked out.

"This is bad! This is very, _very VERY __**BAD**_!"

"How so?"

"No one is supposed to know who I am! It's too dangerous!"

"So is being born into a powerful family! I was actually kidnapped at 12. Wait. Or is it at 8? I always forget."

The lukewarm response only drove Marinette's heart rate faster. "You're taking this _way_ too easily. Absolutely no one knows my secret identity! No one! Not mention my own partner knows."

"I can keep a secret."

The persistent positivity of Vanessa intrigued Marinette as well gave her suspicious. As it happened before, the girl who knew everyone only wanted to know Ladybug. Only Ladybug.

Marinette looked away in shame. "Ladybug is perfect, huh?"

Rushes were heard, the sounds of movement hustled. A hand laid on her shoulder.

"Ladybug has a big job to do."

Marinette glanced, surprised to see that Vanessa had got out of her bed to stand before Marinette, adorning her big smile as she talked in a soft tone.

"Everything comes with responsibility. You have the same look as my dad."

"What look?"

"Like he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and refuses others to help him. The bathroom has a trapdoor, you know that? You can just use that to escape and if anyone asks, I'll tell them you're in the bathroom doing something. The bathroom excuse works everytime. Like I said, I can keep a secret this important. You can trust me."

"…How are you so calm?"

"Knowing every famous person on the planet made me kinda humble. Still, I'm hyped up on the inside. You're my first superhero! Even my own sister hasn't met one! Well, she claimed she has in her old school days."

Marinette never felt so at ease then here and now. The stress lifted from her shoulders a bit, relieving the worst of her fears. She found an ally that understood the reality and carry it with a helpful smile. The girl's sincerity, truthful intentions, even her rambling was refreshing.

Tikki sat on Marinette's lap, smiling as well. "See? I told you a change is good for you."

Vanessa gasped again at Tikki, joy gleaming. "You have your own fairy?"

"Kwami." Marinette corrected.

In one swoop, Vanessa scooped Tikki up and, with child-like delight, nuzzled against her smooth cheek.

"She's so cute! Oh my God! I can't believe my best friend is a magical girl! Like on TV!"

The girls and kwami laughed at the comment, finding it too true.

* * *

The two girls were joined to the hip, staying side by side. Throughout the next morning, they stayed together, Vanessa guiding Marinette in doing yoga positions for their morning PE class. Marinette was clumsy doing yoga, no surprise though she pulled through with a smile on her face. Her lithe body arched of happiness, the happiness of a new beginning. A new Marinette born.

* * *

Vanessa's comment on Olympe is a reference to _St Trinian's_, a British gag cartoon comic series in the 1950s. It was created by Ronald Searle and centers on a boarding school for girls, where the teachers and students are out of control to committing crimes and blowing up sheds. The cartoon also has comedy films based in it.


	3. Ce seum

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

_Ce seum_

The nostalgia you feel when you realize you missed out on a common experience.

French slang.

* * *

A month had passed. Fresh in the morning, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie went on with its business as usual, despite the absent presence of a teenage girl running around for school right around the corner, a croissant stuffed in her mouth. Without her, the place was quiet. More efficient for the bakers but quiet anyway.

A hulking figure entered the bakery.

"_Bonjour_, Mr. Damocles." Sabine greeted.

"_Bonjour_, Mrs. Cheng." The principal greeted back. "You said on the phone you have a parcel for me?"

"Oh yes, from Marinette. She asked me to give it to you when she was here last night before she left for school. The only time I see her now is on weekends. Here you go."

Sabine pulled out a clear box from under the counter. Through the plastic cover, one can easily recognized Marinette's handiwork. She designed a cake in the fashion of an owl, made in a round chocolate-covered shape with pointed ears, an orange belly and big round blue eyes. A tag was attached, written in Marinette's hand.

_Thanks for everything, Mr. Damocles._

_xoxo, Marinette._

Mr. Damocles beamed, even crying slightly from the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, madam. How is Marinette doing at Olympe?"

"She loves it! Thank you for referring her here. She's blossoming into a true artist. And Vanessa is adorable!"

"Cather- uh, _Ms. Auberon_ is an excellent headmistress. She focuses on girls like Marinette to inspire them. Though it is a shame to lose your daughter. She made quite an impact on my school."

* * *

Marinette's former class felt the impact. They waddled into class, half-dead, half-asleep, all hungry. A class of zombies walking. Alya sat in her usual seat, feeling the worse she even been. Her mind elsewhere, she gnawed on one of her books until she realized what she was doing and hugged her stomach gurgling, bringing pains along.

"Oh, I'm so hungry!" She moaned.

The others in her class felt the similar pains of hunger.

Kim whined. "Man, me two."

"By my calculations, I suspect that 92% is starving from 8.00 to noon for lunch." Max theorized. "The remaining 8% has the sensibility to have breakfast at home, though I doubt by 96% that their meals are as good as the Dupain-Chengs."

"Oh, we know, dude!" Kim snapped, the hungriest. "I run, like, 10 miles with my folks every morning and usually I skip breakfast at home to eat here."

"10 miles are the length between the Eiffel Tower and Versailles. That's far too long."

"It sounds like a good idea at 5 o'clock in the morning!"

"The bakery cut off my discount." Ivan confessed.

"Mine too." Mylene admitted.

Soon all hands were raised. All weren't welcome there.

"Why eat at home when there's a Patisserie right across the street?" Alix suggested.

"That's what we do, until the owners banned us." Nathaniel remarked.

"They didn't ban us. They just scare us off!"

It was true. Though Marinette never said what she went through, her parents just knew her class was solely responsible. Tom and Sabine would just glare at any student from their daughter's old class and scare them off. They didn't have to said anything, a glare and a wooden tray was their style of intimidation.

"Tom is huge, but Sabine wields a mean wooden tray!" Kim cried, more frightened of the petite woman than her massive husband.

"Wait. You don't have breakfast at your home?" Rose asked Alya.

"No! My house is crazy 24/7, worse in the morning. The bakery is always open. I usually grab something there to eat."

"You never wait for Marinette?"

"She takes ages to wake up, it's like waking up a rock. Marinette always brings in croissants from the bakery."

"Well that's what you for taking advantage of your best friend!" Nino exclaimed as he sat beside Alya, slamming his hand on the desk for impact. "Best friends are here for each other, high and low, Hell and high water!"

"Why are you so snarky?" Alya questioned.

Nino made a face and weakly admitted. "I haven't had my Danish in weeks."

"Sometimes Marinette brings in leftovers from the bakery for everyone." Rose swooned over the memory.

Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina were among of the only ones who had ate at home and spared the stomach pains. Although Adrien felt their emotional pain. Mr. Damocles was right. Marinette made such an impact on her school.

Chloe hmphed, checking her nails. "Serves them right."

"Ha!"

A sudden laugh brought everyone to her attention.

Lila Rossi stood at the door, posing against the doorframe in a what she hoped to be a provocative style.

"I tasted the finest food by the top chefs in the world. Gourmet pies, steaks, pizza, pasta, Casu Marzu-"

"Stop it, Lila! You're making me drool!" Kim exclaimed, practically drooling himself.

Alya glared hard at Lila. The root of the problem at hand. The blogger knew what the Italian girl said was false, only bragging to add salt to the wound.

After Ladybug's violent outburst a month ago, Alya cried halfway throughout the night. The other half, she picked herself up and done what she should've done. Research.

The internet came up with barely nothing for Lila Rossi. The name only came up attached to the interview on the LadyBlog. **Alya's blog**.

Marinette was right all along. Lila was wrong. Because of her, the class was starving. Because of her, Marinette was gone. Because of her, everyone was suffering.

The next day at school, Alya cornered Lila.

"_Alya, what's wrong?" Lila asked as she fluttered her eyelashes._

_Alya stared hard at her, phone in hand, camera on._

"_I met Ladybug last night."_

_The single line made Lila pale._

"_The interview you promised me didn't happen. Ladybug didn't tell me her secret identity. She only told me off for repeating asking for her secret identity and for believing in you. You're not Ladybug's best friend. You don't know her, only after you got akumatized. Your interview was fake. I only saw the hits, not the comments. When I finally looked at the comments, they were negative."_

"_That's a lie. I do know Ladybug." Lila attempted to get away from the truth on a twisted way._

"_Cut the act, I know the truth. It slapped it hard on my face."_

"_Marinette hates me! She's been picking on me since I got here!" Lila wailed, leaking a river of crocodile tears._

"_Because she knew you lied about everything! Not just Ladybug. Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, Crystal, Steven Spielberg, everything!"_

_Lila suddenly wore a sneer. "You didn't record the talk last night. How would you know I lied?"_

"_You have no proof of knowing Ladybug."_

"_No proof I lied either."_

"_Save it. Now I know the truth, you only look pathetic to me. You lied to me. You risked my reputation as a reporter. You turned me and everyone against my best single-handily destroyed everything I loved! I can't believe I fell for a liar!"_

_Lila didn't back down. Instead of cowering, the sneering girl folded her arms. "Look who's talking."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're the one who abandoned your best friend. You're the one who believed my word over hers. Didn't you accuse her of lying out of jealousy and demanded proof when I didn't have no proof at all?"_

"_Marinette is a great person! She's forgiven me when I expose you!"_

"_Will she? When is the last time you talked with Marinette? Did she say she forgives you? Do you know where she even is?"_

_Alya went silent much to her shame._

"_Just keep the video up or else face the consequences. If you do expose me, no one will believe you. You'll be casted out. Like Marinette. If I fall, I'm taking you for the landing. Now, if you're done, my __**friends**__ are wondering where I am."_

_She brushed past Alya, leaving her alone and shocked._

Alya found that Lila was evil. Pure evil. To be able to twist done words around to her advantage. To make her opponent suffer the worse if the truth came out.

She kept the recorded kinda-confrontation, as she might need it in the future.

Lila sat next to Adrien, a seductive grin stretched across her face.

"Hello, _mi amore_." She purred, laying a hand on his chest.

Her flirting, however, caused Adrien to squirm back, teeth clenched in an uneasy smile. Her flirting only made him more uncomfortable than anything. She wanted him to herself and was determined to achieve that goal. The fangirl even _persuaded_ Nino to switch seats with her. The musician just thought she was mean like Chloe.

Wrong.

She was much worse.

Turning away, Lila waved to Rose and Juleka. "Good morning, girls."

"Morning, Lila!" Rose said brightly. She had nothing short of blind admiration of Lila for 'helping Prince Ali rule his country', unaware of the bad truth.

Lila shot a cruel smile to the goth girl, eyes narrowed at her, eyebrows arched for extra significance. Juleka bit her lips shut while raising her arm halfway.

Juleka knew the truth that Lila was a liar. Thanks to Luka, her music-obsessed Jagged Stone worshipping older brother, she learnt that the artist doesn't own a kitten due a severe allergy to animal fur, besides he owned a crocodile named Fang. Luka had the Jagged Stone website to prove it, along with WikiPedia, magazines, FaceBook and Twitter posts. He even cancelled a massive tour due to being hospitalized from an allergy attack.

Juleka quickly figured that if Lila lied about that, she lied about everything else.

And she did.

Much like Alya, she confronted Lila with the facts printed. But like Alya's, Lila turned it around. The Italian tore up the papers, cornered Juleka in the girl's bathroom and threatened to make her the new school pariah. Now, Juleka was Lila's new bullying target. She treated her as Marinette. As a result of the bullying, Juleka went quieter and shyer than usual. She doesn't talk much, coming off as mute and the only time she talked was when a teacher talks to her.

Lila passed her stare across the room, to the others. Mylene squeaked. She followed Lila on her every word, yet she felt a shrill of fear around her. Ivan huffed as he was suspicious of Lila and protective of Mylene. Kim hated to admit but a girl as mysterious as Lila scared him when she turned on him for pointing out the weird dates of her 'traveling.' Max quickly looked away, hurriedly doing his own homework at the last minute. Finding him smart, Lila 'talked' him to do her homework account of her 'disabilities.' He tried to point out the unlikely probability of her many 'disabilities', although she brushed him off as if his word was nothing of any worth. Alix pouted, not really sure of the girl who claimed to 'organized the Louvre's Egyptian Exhibition on her own', when her _father and brother_ spent years preparing for it and the new girl got away with the truth. Nathaniel just kept his head down, drawing. The poor boy was 'persuaded' by Lila to make her the writer of his Ladybug comic which put him on strain with Marc. Sabrina looked away in disgust of very sight of her. An excited talk with her father of the 'amazing new girl' only brought her to the real-life lesson of that running in front of a moving plane is a criminal offence. Besides, it doesn't sound right, according to her police officer father. Lila made a fool out of her. Chloe was the only one brave enough to glare at Lila. She always suspected Lila, knowing something wrong with her, and didn't like the way she hanged around Adrien.

"_Bonjour_, class!"

Ms. Bustier entered the room, a sight of poise and grace.

"_Bonjour_, Ms. Bustier."

Ms. Bustier's gaze fell upon Lila, her smile falling. "Miss Rossi. I need to speak to you about the school dance."

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it." Lila answered.

"I'm sure you are, although it seems it won't be happening at all."

Her students burst into protests.

"What?"

"Oh, come on!"

"But Ms. Bustier, it's the biggest event of the school year!"

"I just got this Saturday night free!"

"I have a dress picked out and everything!"

"But why, Ms?"

"Because our class representative neglected to do it."

All eyes drew to the class representative.

Lila.

"…What?"

"You fail to do the school dance, miss Rossi. The dance on Saturday night. The dance the _class rep_ is supposed to be organizing."

Lila went still. All she cared about was having Adrien as her date, never thought of **doing** the dance.

"N-N-N-N-No one said I have to!"

"A list of responsibilities was given to you when you took the position."

She got the list but never read it, thinking all she had to do is smile to new students.

"But Marinette was rep before me! She set me up!"

"Marinette transferred before the new list was given. She'd completed her duties. You were chosen to do the dance _after_ she left."

"I have to go to the doctor after school for my sprained wrist!"

"And yet, you fail to bring in a doctor's note."

"He forgot to write me one. My injury is so serious!"

Chloe and Sabrina tilted their heads, looking at Lila's arms.

"Looks fine to me." Chloe commented, making Lila glare at her.

Ms. Bustier shook her head. "This has gone far enough, Lila. You had two weeks to do something. The dance is this weekend and you haven't done any organizing, there's no decorating, no catering and no entertainment. You don't even have a theme! Marinette would've had the whole event nearly done by now, regardless of her tardiness. So diligent, that girl…"

Lila gritted her teeth, setting with jealousy. As soon as Marinette left, Ms. Bustier held another election for class representative. Lila won by a landslide. Everyone put their faith in Lila as they did with Marinette, expecting Lila to finish their tasks. But she left them down. She didn't work at all. Marinette actually pulls through with everything thrown at her. Lila isn't half as diligent.

"She's not even here. I am."

"I'm fully aware of that. Lila, it's your responsibility as class representative to organise your class's major events, including this year's dance. It's the only one we hold."

"I forget! I spent that weekend dancing with _DanceMad_, last year's winners of **_Juste Debout_**!"

"No more excuses! It's clear you do not have the necessary requirements for such a responsibility, or anything responsibility at all. You're lazy, leaving important matters to the very last minute! I'm making Alya the new class rep and head of the dance. Clearly you can't be trusted."

Ms. Bustier turned her back on Lila, the girl in question froze to the seat.

"Lila, you know hundreds of musicians! Just ask one of them to come." Nino suggested.

"Jagged Stone would come for you! You saved his kitten!" Rose called.

Despite the obvious encouraging, Lila sweated nervously.

* * *

Lunchtime came. The school bustled with students carefree and talking.

"Lila, hold up!"

Nathaniel stopped Lila on the way to the cafeteria.

"Lila, we need to talk about the comic."

"Have you got the drawings done?" She asked.

"No and that's the problem!"

"Why haven't you done it yet?"

"Because my _writer_ neglected to work!"

Lila gawked, playing appalled. "It's not my fault!"

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, it **is**. We promise the magazine that we'll have the Ladybug comic issue for them by Sunday. We have a deadline. If we miss it, we won't get a second chance."

"Reporters and artists are late all the time. They'll publish anything."

"You're Ladybug's best friend but you haven't written anything for the comic."

"Just make the illustrations and I'll write to it."

"The comic is two-person job! It's not a questionnaire! There's more to writing than you think. There's scenes, character expressions, personalities-"

"Just draw the comic and I'll get to back to you. Ciao!"

And she walked away from him. Just a second later, Marc walked past him, blankly ignoring him while wearing an angry scowl. Nathaniel sighed. It was his fault to replace his best writer for 'Ladybug's best friend', though he began to doubt it. Lila just wanted to put her name on something.

What an attention seeking hog.

Lila yelped as she was pulled into a closet. "Serious, what is with people grabbing me?"

"It happens when you lie, missy."

The bulb went on, brightening Chloe's yellowness.

Lila blinked in boredom. "What do you want? Adrien is waiting for me."

Chloe scrunched up her face, a dangerous frown forming. "Sabrina told me about your 'daring rescue of Jagged Stone's cat from a plane'. Apparently, you should be in juvie!"

Lila checked her nails in response. "Since I committed an act of heroism, the charges are dropped."

"Jagged Stone doesn't have a kitten, he has a _freaking __**crocodile**_! The damn thing nearly bit me!"

"Could've blamed it."

"Get your facts right. I am the daughter of the Mayor of Paris. I lived in a 5-star hotel. I know every famous celebrity who comes to Paris."

"Two can play at that game. I'm the daughter of the ambassador of Italy. _A whole country_."

"If you're really well-connected, how could you haven't introduced us to any of your famous friends?"

"...They're busy."

"Not at the same time. I met them already and they never mention you. There's nothing. No photos, phone numbers, nothing! You have nothing! I'm beginning to think you made everything up!"

"No, I didn't! It's all true!"

"Then prove it!"

Both girls were pressing noses in a long stare.

"How about I prove my involvement with Hawkmoth?"

Chloe blanked first. It was a risky move to confess such a relationship, however it was enough to scare Chloe. The former Queen Bee meshed up on the basis of being a superhero, the least she could do was keep an eye on Hawkmoth. And Lila was a dangerous ally of Hawkmoth.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Lila pushed past Chloe and left the closet. Chloe, alone in the closet, moaned in defeat.

Rose sighed when Lila swanned by her to lunch. "Isn't Lila wonderful?"

Juleka made a whimper, catching Lila's wicked smirk.

Rose glanced at her, annoyed. She looked the other way with her arms folded. "Juleka, you hardly talk anymore. What's wrong with you?"

Juleka curled her hands around her head, feeling fear eating her alive. The bullying caused the near loss of her closest friend. She silently shed a tear.

"Oh, Adrien..."

Adrien choked on his specially-designed meal as, once again, Lila sat by his side, their bodies touching without his consent. Across from him, Kagami snapped her sharp glare at Lila, who spared no attention and just shamelessly flung herself on the poor boy.

"My sprain wrist hurts so much whenever I tried to feed myself. Can you please do it?"

"Uh…" Adrien didn't know how to say 'no', the gentleman reaching out to say 'yes'. Disbelief sparked at the notion of spoon-feeding her, it was unbelievable.

"I sprained my wrist plenty of times while fencing and I assure you, you can eat with it." Kagami inputted, saving Adrien the rejection.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Lila yelled, pointing a furious finger at the Japanese girl.

"Doesn't your wrist hurt now?"

Lila pulled back her hand. She frowned in hopes of scaring her away. Kagami stayed put and stared back without any emotion seen.

"_Miss Rossi!"_

All heads turned to Mr., Damocles at the cafeteria door. He doesn't seem happy.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Still frowning, Lila stood up, walked over and left trailing after Mr. Damocles, disappearing into his office.

Adrien released a heavy sigh to be free of her, and then he himself stood up from his chair.

"I have to go. Photoshoot."

He waved goodbye to Kagami, the girl watching him go, her thin lips curled in a delicate smile.

* * *

Adrien ran to the outskirts of school, sighing deeply again. "What a day! I can't tell if people like her or hate her."

It was a fact that Lila was both popular and despised. Her popularity grew with each lie told and believed as well as she was slowly hated by anyone who doubted her. To make matters worse, she threatened whoever sees through her lies. She had something on everyone to keep her power, keep her secret hidden. The other students only play along with the facade of her being nice to not get outcasted, playing along with her because everyone else was. Anyone with a good memory was her enemy. Adrien slumped against a wall, groaning in frustration. This was an enemy he can't fight. An akuma sounded easier than this. The awful experience even double-guessed his desire to attend school.

"Plagg, I was wrong. Lies do hurt people. I told Marinette the wrong thing. I said Lila wasn't hurting anybody. I was wrong. I saw how much she hurt Ladybug. She let Alya take the blame for her lying. She's bullying Juleka to keep quiet."

"Words can hurt people, kid." Plagg flew out his shirt's pocket, sounding wise out of his typical lazy character. "Like your dad when he says 'no' to you. Just say you're sorry, that you're wrong."

"How can I apologize to her if I do know where she is! She might as well be in China! Far away from me and this place and home for all I know!" He jumped up, yelling at his kwami before falling into a sad state. "Let's just go for patrol. It's my turn. Plagg, claws out!"

In a green and black flash, he transformed to Chat Noir. He wasted no time leaping away to escape school.

Escape Lila.

* * *

_**Juste Debout**_ is one of the world's biggest hip-hop dance competitions. The dance group, _DanceMad_, is made up for the purpose of this FanFic.


	4. The Ugly Duckling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

"He now felt glad at having suffered sorrow and trouble, because it enabled him to enjoy so much better all the pleasure and happiness around him,"

_The Ugly Duckling_ by Hans Christian Andersen, the Danish fairytale writer.

* * *

"_I'M LATE!_"

Ladybug dashed along roofs, scaled walls, jumped great arches, making impressive moves. She had just finished her daytime patrol and helping some crime, only to realise the time.

"Oh man, oh man! I'm late, late, late, late, late, I'm so late! Let's hope Vanessa can hold on until I get back!"

* * *

"_MAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE_!"

The matron teacher screamed her lungs out from the balcony at the front of Olympe boarding school. Trees shook, birds flew away, cars hit the brakes, people stopped walking. The matron took her duty seriously. She was in charge of the domestic and medical arrangements at Olympe. She was solely responsible for the welfare of every student at the school. A school of vulnerable girls in dire need of protection. All the girls were accounted for.

Except for one...

"_MAAAAARRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEETTTTTTTEEEEEE!"_

The small woman called for Marinette again, curls popping out of her tight bun, hair coloured dark brown. Sharp brown eyes blazing of hot fire. In spite of her mighty scream, her figure was very petite and wearing a tight blue dress, white collared, long sleeves with white frills on ends and pearly white buttons down the chest, matched with black tights and black flat shoes.

She groaned, gritting her teeth in growing ire. "That girl…"

In fury, she closed the doors behind her as she stomped off in search of the missing girl. Throughout the school, girls flooded everything chatting, studying or practicing.

The matron went down the stairs, calling all over the school for the girl in question.

"MARINETTE! MARINETTE! MAAARRRRIIIINNNNEEEETTTTEEEE! Where in France is she?"

Just then, Vanessa stepped onto the front hall, staring at her phone and listening to music with the earplugs in her ears. Her braids were arranged in the French style while she was donning a purple silk robe and a pair of white boots.

The matron quickly thought of an idea upon seeing her. She and Marinette were best friends, practically joined to the hip until Marinette screw herself loose and disappear to God knows where.

"Vanessa!"

The girl of the name didn't hear her, still swaying to the music ringing in her ears.

"VANESSA!"

This time, she jumped at hearing her superior and so she rushed over to the woman, gazing up in obedience.

"Yes, miss?"

"Where is Marinette, call her forth to me!" The matron ordered, throwing in some Shakespeare.

Vanessa shook her head furiously. "I haven't seen her, sorry!"

"You said she's washing her hair earlier!"

"S-S-She said she has to check on the petunias from the gardens for sketching!"

The teacher palmed her face, grunting and ran off. Vanessa sighed in both relief and tiredness. True to her word, Vanessa Camberwell made up excuses to cover for Marinette while she's Ladybug. Turned out having an ally who knew her identity turned out to be rather helpful.

But the bathroom excuse wasn't going to cover her this time.

'_Hurry up, Mari, they're going crazy without you!'_

"MARINETTTE! MARINETTTTTTTTE!"

By now, the matron ran through halls and rooms, screaming frantically, looking as hilarious as a headless chicken.

"_**MMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

"I'm here! What's up?"

The girls, the teachers, the matron, and Vanessa turned to the top of the stairs. Marinette stood in all her cheerful glory as if she wasn't the reason for the madness. She seemed different after a month in Olympe. Good different. She was wearing a pink fluffy jumper, black skinny pants, her signature pink flowers embellished on her left calf, a gold belt around her waist, and black slippers. Her blue hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"YOU!"

Glaring furiously, the matron marched up the stairs, her hawk-like eyes set on the small girl, seething through the mouth. She was even more intimidating when she was looking up from the bottom step.

"12 years working here, and I haven't had a girl as odd as you!"

Marinette smiled nervously. "Thank you?"

"What have you been? I almost called the police of a possible kidnapping!"

"Uh…"

"You are my most difficult charge! Half the time, you're nowhere to be seen and the other half I'm looking for you!"

"…I take that as a compliment."

"Hey Mari!"

A gang of girls ambushed her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her away.

"There you are! We need you in costume design. The dancers ripped their leotards again."

"Not again! Gotta go, bye, so sorry!" Marinette called as she was dragged away from the matron, the woman left by herself in a flabbergasted state.

Vanessa joined in the group, managing to squeeze next to her best friend. Careful of anyone listening in, she whispered. "Where were you, girl?

"I was helping chase a mugger down 10 blocks." Marinette hissed.

* * *

The design department of Olympe school was busy with girls working away, rolls of fabrics shimmering in the lights as it unfurled by rough hands to be cut and sewn, many voices overlapping, girls running all over the place. More girls entered the room, the ones pulling Marinette to the dancers worrying over tears in their outfits.

"Marinette! Thank God you're here! We need your help!" Swanhilde cried.

Marinette broke free from the clutches of hands to bent at Swanhilde's torn dress and tights. As she worked to fix the damage, her bluebell eyes ran over the other dancers, finding fault in their attires.

"You have too many ornaments on. The feathers weighed you down, the fake diamonds's sharpness cuts through the fabric, you don't need so many strings of pearls- are you kidding me, a boa?"

"We're _swans_. We're supposed to have all this. All the famous ballerinas wear these as well."

"I told you a million times, too much of a good thing is a bad thing. In my opinion, a dancer should be able to move while wearing a piece of art. It's challenging. Both of us need to work together to create the prefect outfit, one that looks _and_ feels splendid…though I adore the works of _**Léon Bakst**_."

Swanhilde smiled genuinely. "You are truly are the best designer ever."

Marinette smiled back. In no time, she flourished into the best fashion designer in the whole school, earning the respect the school's alpha girl, especially that Marinette preferred the ballet outfits than the dance form to help the ballet department.

"I heard the matron went mad this morning. What did you do now?"

Marinette sighed but answered. "I angered the hawk."

"Again." Vanessa commented, gaining a giggle out of Swanhilde and the other girls.

"It's not funny." Marinette snapped.

"It kinda is."

The girls laughed again.

Marinette attempted to concentrate on sewing the gap on Swanhilde's tights, though her mind floated to the matron. "I don't mean to rile her up so much. Why does she want to know my every move anyway?"

"You're the first girl to sneak away from her. And you did so, _repeatedly._" Vanessa said in calm, matter-of-fact way.

Soon Marinette was finished, standing up to Swanhilde's overjoyed clap, and walked away, brushing pass Vanessa to quietly whisper in her ear. "I'm the first girl to be a superhero."

Vanessa giggled at the retort.

Marinette headed for her section, her designs on proud display. Three mannequins adorned her creations. Two purple dresses and a pink gown. She lifted the skirt of her pink gown, searching for any marks or faults. None.

"Those dresses are so stunning, Mari!" A girl complimented.

"Thanks. The purple ones are for Vanessa. She's a great model when she's not moving. The gown is for my fashion design class. I have to design a costume for a fairytale setting and I chose what a princess would wear. Help me put it on for your photography, Leica-Lou."

The girl named Leica-Lou aided Marinette onto the gown, the creation feeling much heavier than it appeared, made to inspire grace and innocence. Leica-Lou tied the sash around Marinette's waist while two more girls put on her makeup and added on accessories. As they worked on her, Marinette looked to a mirror, blushing at her reflection.

"I feel like a real princess."

"Yeah, sheltered, pampered and monitored." Vanessa commented. She then gazed at her best friend, admiring her beauty. "You know, if you weren't straight, I could fall madly in love with you."

The other girls talked among themselves.

"We're going out tonight at 6, right?"

"Yeah, to practice our dance moves and try out the outfits the design department gave us."

"If you don't rip them first!"

"This homework I like!"

"Haha! The media will go wild if they see me in this!"

Vanessa torn off her robe, shaking her body donning a scandalous two-piece, way too revealing for a politician's daughter, but this was Vanessa, Marinette learned, she would wear whatever she wanted without the opinion of others. The two-pierce was periwinkle in colour, consisting of a crop-top and miniskirt and purple beads sewn on. The crop-top was more of a bra, a bralette with purple beaded tassels on front. Clear white and purple beads were on the end of the miniskirt, showing off her legs.

Music blared loud on her phone, playing one of her sister's boyfriend's songs. She begun moving her body to the beat, the beads of her bralette and skirt making clicking sounds, never once tripping over her boot-wearing feet as she strutted. Her muscles flexed in dual styles, seductive to slow and easy lyrics, and agile to the faster beat. Hips twisted, arms waved, legs stride. The way she danced was incredible.

The room sprang into new action. The girls from Vanessa's modern dance class backed her up, adding more emphasis on the dancing. Then Swanhilde and her ballerinas took the stage by reciting their routine to the hiphop music and managed to pul it off while giving off an air of something formidable. And then girls of the fashion design class strutted about in a mock catwalk, adorned in feather boas, sunglasses and bits and pieces of their costumes. Even one girl from the gym did a somersault.

In the midst of the chaotic fun, Marinette laughed while not ruining her dress, just laughing, smiling and having fun watching the madness.

* * *

"I never seen you so stressed, Valérie." Ms. Auberon noted in her seat and desk.

The matron paced up and down space of the headmistress's office, ranting about one girl. "That girl is driving me up the wall!"

"Marinette? But she's so nice."

"I'm not saying she's a bad girl, but she is difficult at times."

"I know she has a tendency to be late, but she does everything so diligently and on time."

"Don't talk to me about diligence! I'm an ex-navy marine. I can lead a team of 20 armed men, I can assemble a gun in 10 seconds, and I can save 100 people from a burning village, but I can't keep that girl under control without her sneaking off! It's easier to herd cats!"

"Why didn't you watch her then?"

"Because I was minding the other girls!"

Ms. Auberon pulled a stern expression on her kind face. "Ms Duchemin, it's your job to watch her and all the students. It's not just Marinette. If I can't trust you to keep track of one student, I cannot trust at all to watch any other students. Now close the door on your way out."

The matron, Valérie Duchemin, was dumbfounded by her boss's words. She walked out the office as told, but once the door was closed, Valérie slid down the doorframe and sat on the floor. She never felt more pathetic than ever.

Scolded by her boss for failing to find one girl out of 500 students for the first time in 12 years? A perfect record broken in a month.

In her state, a dark butterfly flew to the list of girls' names in her hand. A suave voice soothed her.

"_Poor, poor Valérie. Some girls don't stay still, and you get blamed for it. The army didn't prepare you for this. But I can. I will give you the power to put those brats in line. In return, you must give me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

She smirked, a purple butterfly shaped one line masking her face, and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

In the middle of taking pictures, Marinette and Leica-Lou jumped at the sudden loud noise. Screams echoed

"What was that?" Swanhilde questioned.

She and the other girls ran out of the room, leaving Marinette alone.

"Hey, wait for me! Damn dress, why did I make it so heavy to represent the submission of women throughout fairytales and history?"

She tiptoed in her poufy gown, able to run due to the heaviness. Thankfully, Vanessa ran back and helped her out, holding onto her arm. Tikki popped out from Marinette's bag, cookie in mouth and flew after them.

They all saw through a nearby window that branches curled around their school, making a huge nest. A huge lock barred the school-gates. Then they glanced from the corner leading to the front hall and blanked.

Their matron wasn't their uptight supervisor anymore. She was outrageous! Her skin was as yellow as lemons, brown hair turned to dark-red pulled in a tight ponytail on the top of her head and her eyes were even more hawk-like, bright red behind big yellow glasses designed after the hawk, tipped with red feathers. She wore a brown skin-tight suit mix-matched with yellow army-boots, a yellow hawk symbol spread across her chest, red feathers arranged around her waist in a skirt, and a bulky yellow belt with the akumatized list tucked in against her hip.

"I am Hawkeye! All of you must stand in place!"

Bright yellow lasers shot out of her eyes, freezing the students in place. Some girls tried to run away from behind, but red eyes appeared on the back of her head and shot her laser beam at them. Once froze, Hawkeye pulled the frozen girls to her nest of clustered students with the help of her laser eye vision.

"No one escapes my nest!"

"Ah, Buddha!" Vanessa exclaimed. "_**Mary Poppins**_' fraternal twin sister just got akumatized!"

"Because of me!" Marinette wailed in horrified realisation. "And she's wearing red and yellow with feathers? Yuck!"

"Quick! Through here!"

Vanessa pulled Marinette back to the design room.

"I'll tell everyone we got separated during the attack. Now go! Paris needs Ladybird!"

"_Bug_! La-dy-bug!"

"I'm from England! I'm used to British terms."

"Thank you, Vanessa." Tikki chirped as the named girl dashed away. "She's a nice girl."

"Oh yeah. Tikki, spots on!"

In a red and pink flash, Marinette became Ladybug and she snuck out the window, ready to face Hawkmoth's newest villain.

* * *

Hearing the commotion in a different and far part of Paris, Chat Noir left his patrol to the chaos.

* * *

Ladybug snuck into the school, careful not to let Hawkeye's extra eyes spot her. By now, Hawkeye had captured every single girl in Olympe.

All except for Marinette.

"Damnit, that blasted girl! Where is she?" Hawkeye shrieked.

"Amazing. She even evades the matron when as an Akuma." One of the girls commented.

"I only have 499 students! I cannot fulfil my order until I have all 500 students accounted for and the Miraculous of that duo! My duty must be done!"

Ladybug crept closer in. Then one of Hawkeye's back-eyes saw her.

"You'll do." The akuma snarled and darted for her.

The girl in red dodged every laser beam shot her way.

"Missed me! Missed me again!"

The fight led the both of them outside, the laserbeams going off as wild as lights at a concert. One of the laserbeams almost hit Chat Noir as he finally showed up. He took his place next to Ladybug, baffled by the newest threat they faced.

"She's got eyes at the back of her head!" He said, stunned.

"I know." Ladybug said, rolling her eyes.

"SHE'S GOT EYES AT THE BACK OF HER HEAD!" The volume of his voice cracked up to measure the shock.

"I said, I know!"

Hawkeye glared at the superheroes, but when she noticed Chat Noir, the pupils of her eyes slanted into straight slits. Chat Noir noticed her staring and gulped before leaping away just as Hawkeye pounced. Pretty soon, Hawkeye and Chat Noir were tangled in their own chase, forgetting about Ladybug. She watched the scene, perplexed. If she could reveal her secret identity and confess Olympe was her school, she could've mention that the matron was very protective of the girls, especially when _**boys**_ were involved.

"Even as an Akuma, she hates boys."

"A little help will be useful right about now, milady!"

"Alright, alright! Time to wrap this up. Lucky Charm!"

The yoyo went up…and down came…a mirror. With red frames and black spots.

"A mirror?"

"ANY DAY NOW!"

"I'm working on it!"

Her vision went grey as she thought of a way. Hawkeye's four eyes, the school's windows and the mirror itself. She smirked, then that smirk fell when Hawkeye has just pinned the boy in black leather down, eyes glowing, intending on freezing him while he was terrified.

"LADYBUG!"

She held the mirror under the nearest sun-ray, directing the beam of natural light to the school's windows and anything out of glass, the light bouncing off and shot in all four eyes of Hawkeye.

The woman screamed, scrambling off Chat Noir.

"Cataclysm!"

The boy's right hand illuminated black and hit the list, destroying the list and freeing a black butterfly in the process. Ladybug snatched the butterfly before it took off.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She threw her yoyo up in the air, tiny red ladybugs spiralling. Immediately, all the damage was good as new, as if never been touched by an akuma, all the Olympe girls were unfrozen and free, and Hawkeye was back to normal as Valérie Duchemin, thought dazed and bewildered. The list, once possessed of Hawkmoth's control, laid on the stone pavement. The butterfly, once black, fluttered away on flawless white wings.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir proclaimed and bumped fists.

Valérie swayed her head, slowly gaining conciseness. The first thing she noticed with clear eyes was the superhero duo.

More specifically. the superhero _**boy**_ standing on her turf.

"What is that _**fellow**_ doing here on school's grounds?"

Chat Noir squeaked and immediately scampered off, right into the alley facing the boarding school. A green and black light shone a minute later. Just as urgent, Ladybug leapt away for a hiding place, finding one behind the gardening shed. She detransformed back to normal, without getting changed out of her gown. Careful not to step in any mud and dirt, she pussyfooted on cautious feet to the path while the Olympe girls came out through the door.

She knelt beside Valérie. "Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

Valérie gently gripped Marinette's offering hand. "There you are…"

Adrien, no longer Chat Noir, stepped out the alley, careful not to be seen by the school, when he spotted Marinette. And he stood on the spot, staring at her with a blank look.

"Wow…"

For the first time in a month, he caught sight of her.

And what a sight!

She laid on the stony ground, fussing over the fallen woman, her big gown puffed out around her in a pool of pink. Her gown was magnificent, her best work yet. A very pale shade of pink, the sleeves slipping off her pale shoulders and falling to the ground in elaborate folds. The huge skirt flared beyond the length of her arms, helped by the darker-pink petticoat underneath, fluffing the gown out to a fuller volume. A deep-pink sash of strong satin was tied around her tiny waist, a bow knotted at back. The gown was quite fitting in its form, giving her curves never seen before, the bodice cut at a low length, exposing her skin, emphasising her chest which made her busty…Averting his eyes, he found a simple necklace of a big pearl and two small ones at each side of it resting on her collarbone, matched with the same pearls circling her wrists and the big ones clipped onto her earlobes, her black studs peeking out from behind. Her familiar, pretty face was done up with makeup, ordinary pink lipstick and pink blush clashed with bold fuchsia eyeshadow and black eyeliner against her innocent blue eyes. To top it off, her hair, _her hair_ seemed freer. Thick, luscious and silky, falling perfectly past her bare shoulders, ending in little swirls and a veil of white and sparkles floated down her back, her body, trailing behind her. An unusual flower crown sat on her head, a tiara arranged of delicate brown branches and pink flowers.

The school stood as a grand castle in the background, flower petals showering her in a soft breeze, the birds chirping, natural light dawning a halo on her. The schoolgirl wasn't a schoolgirl, she transferred into a maiden fresh out of a storybook, a blushing virgin, a precious princess of a noble lineage.

She was, without question, a princess. So _beautiful_.

Leica-Lou obviously thought so as she took pictures of Marinette in her Disney Princess moment in different angles. One angle caught glimpse of Adrien in her camera.

"Hey, is that a boy?"

"A boy?"

"A guy?"

"Where?"

"Is he cute?"

Girls started shrieking. Quickly Adrien hid back in the shadows of the building in an effort not to get caught.

"Alright, alright, ladies! You know the rules. No boys allowed on campus without permission from the headmistress." Valérie stood up, acid on her tongue at the very mention of males. "Boys. They're predators."

"Like a hawk?" One of the girls remarked and the rest of her friends giggled.

"OK, get insides before I get akumatized again."

Valérie herded the girls inside, all too zealous to follow her word, ushering to the door. Marinette tried to stand up and walk forward, but her gown kept her down. What she didn't expect was her matron pulling her up to her wobbling feet and helping her swan down the path.

"How do women walk in these things?" Marinette whined.

"In the olden days, the heavier the better." Valérie snarked, earning a laugh out of Marinette. The woman couldn't resist chuckling, the whole experience she had kinda loosen her up.

Inside the school, Leica-Lou glanced at her camera, muttering to herself. "I could've sworn I saw a guy. And he looked billboard-familiar."

On the outside, Adrien slowly stepped out of the shadows just as Marinette disappeared behind the doors and the gate shut, closing off to outsiders.

He stared in still silence, gazing longingly on what he saw.

Marinette, his friend, his princess, left Françoise Dupont for a school that was more of a castle.

He gawked in awe at this majestic place, fancy motto and pretty garden, containing the girl he wanted to see more than ever.

"So, _this_ is where you've been hiding, Princess. You were in Paris all along." A huge grin grew on his face. His limbs jolted, his body moving in joy. "I've found her. Plagg, I've found her!"

Plagg ate his chuck of camembert cheese before giving a snide remark. "So how are you gonna see her without that hawk woman eyeing you or any of the girls wanting to ravish you? And didn't that lady say _no boys allowed_?"

Adrien cringed, stopping his dance. "Oops."

* * *

**Akuma of the Day: **Valérie Duchemin

Olympe's matron. A retired navy marine seal of the French Navy.

Her name came from actual French women in the army; _**Marie-Angélique Duchemin**_ is the first woman with a recorded rank in the French Army, Corporal and Acting Sergeant, and the first woman decorated with the _Legion of Honor_. _**Valérie André**_ was a neurosurgeon, a veteran of the French Resistance during WWII where she flew a helicopter in combat, the first woman in France to attain the rank of three-star general and received many decorations for her achievements.

Akuma- _Hawkeye;_ play on her eyes like a hawk and the need to protect and count the girls of Marinette's new school, Olympe. The fact Valérie/Hawkeye has eyes at the back of her head is a reference to the saying_'a mother has eyes in the back of her head.'_

* * *

_**Léon Bakst **_was a painter and costume designer for the the _Ballet Russes_, a ballet company based in Paris that performed in the early 20th century. He designed exotic and richly coloured interior sets and costumes for the company. His designs and the _Ballet Russes's_ performance revolutionize ballet, fashion and interior design.

In Vanessa's remark about Valérie/Hawkeye, _**Mary Poppins**_ is character from the books by P.L. Travers, about an English nanny who rides in the air by an umbrella and is capable of magic. Also made into a beloved Live Action/Animation Disney film.

For note:

Marinette wears different outfits to symbolise the changes she's going through and her ambition to become a designer, and since she's attends a performing arts school and takes fashion design class, she's making outfits non-stop. So each chapter, she wears a different outfit.

Vanessa doesn't rely on clothes as much as Marinette. But as the mayor's (of London) daughter and a celebrity herself, she does dress up for outside appearance and when dancing. She prefers baggy and comfortable clothes.


	5. JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I own only my OCs for the purpose of this FanFiction.

* * *

"Have you any idea how much tyrants fear the people they oppress? All of them realize that, one day, amongst their many victims, there is sure to be one who rises against them and strikes back!"

J.K. Rowling, the British author of the _Harry Potte_r books.

* * *

_**Balter **_was the only nightclub approved by Olympe's firm headmistress and strict matron. No drugs, no drinking, controlled by bouncers at the door, a well-respected club owner, a kid-friendly place. Just dance.

The Olympe girls let loose after days of being locked up and acting perfect. Though the club was part of their classes, having to practice their dance skills and display their school-made designer outfits, it was still a good excuse to party for 2 hours, from 6 to 8.

Marinette and her fellow Olympe girls danced like crazy. The dance students strutted practiced moves. Some girls, like Marinette, just danced without any grace and with all their heart. Along with her best friend Vanessa, they danced to the music. Vanessa was really enjoying it.

So much that she jumped up, waving at the DJ who nodded and put on a CD which played a different tune.

Once the new music start playing, Vanessa started moving. Getting everyone's attention as she performed, a circle formed to allow her space.

Within the crowd, a girl was watching her intensely, eyes wide memorised by her every move she made. Her friends talk around her, but she numbed them off, only hearing a unique melody ringing in her ears.

For this night, Vanessa wore an oversized white baseball shirt with short sleeves trimmed with purple, lumpy camouflage cargo-pants of purple, grey and white messy spots, worn-out white sneakers, and a purple baseball cap shadowing her pretty face. In her attire, she looked like a model from the 1990s and 2000s.

She flapped her legs like butterfly wings, then gestured her arms in a flowing style away her chest. Then, she took off her shirt one button at a time, revealing a black tube-top wrapped around her chest, tossed discarded shirt away and begun dancing more swiftly.

The quiet girl gulped, noticing how slim Vanessa was, her skin smooth, dark as chocolate and covered in a layer of sweat under the flashing lights. A goddess on the dance floor.

_Sexy._

The longer she stared at Vanessa, the harder her heartstrings pull, strumming feelings of pure happiness throughout her body, feeling better than she did in weeks, the happiest she ever felt. In response, her eyes sparkled, her unsmiling lips twisted into a goofy grin, and her posture sagged.

She danced with heart and passion. Nowadays, kids took selfies of their clothes or stood on the side-lines shyly or dance of no grace. This girl, she actually _strutted_ her heart out. Her style was both elegant and passionate, flexing to every angle, her feet stepping fast.

"Damn, she's fast!" A cry came from the crowd.

Just as quickly, she did a spin on her two feet, doing a kind of pirouette which was totally different, but she wanted to. Out of the blue, her legs jumped up in a spin and landed on the ground, hands and legs bent backwards to catch her fall. Just like a cat on its back.

"_**OOOHHHHHHH!"**_

Her adoring friend roared in awe of her sudden act.

"WHAT?"

"That chick is amazing!"

"So AWESOME!"

She strutted on the ground as if she's running.

A short-haired blonde whooped of excitement and glanced to the quiet girl, her preppy smile turning upside down in concern. "Juleka! Are you alright?"

The quiet girl gurgle words of gibberish

Her blonde friend gasped. "Oh no! She's having a heart attack!"

Her friends disagreed.

"A heart attack? On Juleka? Unlikely."

"Yeah, the only heart attack that can hurt her is with a wooden stake."

"It must be a stroke!" The blonde wailed. Her friend just stood here, the same silly grin still on.

One of the other kids, with **pink** hair, pointed to the girl on the dance floor. "Actually, I think it might be _her_."

_Her _had just finished running and reached her arm out. She was immediately pulled up by another girl in pink, black and blue, handing her back the baseball shirt, Vanessa having it tied it around her waist.

They disappeared into the crowd, eyes on their backs. The quiet girl fixated on Vanessa while her friends stared at her friend.

The girl in pink, black and blue.

"Hold on, is that Marinette?"

* * *

"HEY, HEY, HEY, PARTY PEOPLE!"

The music stopped abruptly when the club owner took the mike.

"YOU FEELING GOOD?"

Everyone in his club cheered, Marinette and Vanessa hollering in unison.

"I GOT A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU! GIVE IT UP FOR OUR GUEST DJ, _**NINO**_!"

Marinette's ears fell silent. Her big smile dropped. Her wife blue eyes watched a figure in a blue shirt and a red cap walked up the stage. He shook hands with the man, waved at the awaiting crowd and run his hands on the record discs, bringing experimental sounds to life. Everyone jumped up and danced wildly to his remix.

Well, everyone except Marinette.

"Hey, Mari!" Vanessa stopped dancing, taking her best friend by the shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you tired, need a drink or something?"

"He's here!"

"Who's here?"

"Nino!"

"Who, the new DJ?"

"He's from my old class."

"The class that's bullying you?"

"Yes!" Marinette ducked, already in a twitchy state. Keeping her head low, she looked around in the crowd, imagining familiar faces taunting her, making her panic. "Quick, I gotta hide! They can't find me! They'll see me and call me mean names and accuse me of things I never did to Lila, but she'll lie anyways, and I'll spend the rest of my miserable life hiding under a rock!"

"Now calm dow- Hey!"

Suddenly, Vanessa was ripped from her side as the bodies strutted more frantically to Nino's beat. separating the two girls, leaving Marinette alone and vulnerable with no guidance. Tikki was safely hidden in her bag on the car waiting for her and other Olympe girls.

Oh, how she wished she can transform and escape this moment.

"Vanessa? Vanessa! VANESSA!"

"Marinette?"

A voice answered and Marinette immediately thought of Vanessa.

"I'm here!

"Marinette!"

The girl pushed toward, following the call of her name. When she reached to a small space, she froze.

It wasn't Vanessa.

It was her old class.

All of them. Adrien. Alya. Ivan. Mylene. Rose. Juleka. Kim. Max. Alix. Nathaniel. Chloe. Sabrina.

And Lila.

Obliviously here for Nino's jig.

"Marinette." Adrien breathed. He had just saw her in her wonderful princess gown and found her just as breath-taking. He couldn't stop ogling at her.

For the night, she wore a black mesh long-sleeve top, tight on her, matched with baggy pink shorts, a white belt fasted around her waist, black tights with pink flowers and white shoes, a mash of high-tops and simple sneakers. The outfit brought curves never believe before in her slim figure, shown on visual display. Her bluish hair was done up in a top bun, her bangs styled spiky and fake white and pink flowers pinned in her bun.

_Man, she was so beautiful. _She was out of that castle of a school, that prison for pretty girls, standing so close, closer to touch…

"Well, _hello, Marinette._" Lila purred, hanging on his arm much to his discomfort. He hated her so-called 'hugging' but can't shake her off. "Fancy seeing you here. We haven't seen you in a month. How _pathetic_." Her wicked smirk scared Marinette, reminding her why she left. "How can you do that to us? Running away like the coward you are. I know you didn't like me, but this takes the cake."

("If you're a fruit cake." Alya muttered under her breath.)

Lila kept talking Marinette down. "You are such a loser. Switching schools like a rat switching dens. Paris is a small world after all, it's only a matter of time until you show up again and make things worse."

Marinette shrunk, the guilt eating her up by each word Lila made. Her old class, Lila's followers just listen to her every word, not doing nothing to speak out. Their non-action only reminded her why she left in the first place.

"Mari!"

Out of nowhere, Vanessa sprung to her rescue.

"Here you are!"

She wrapped Marinette in a hug. Juleka gasped when she saw her again. Hearing the sound, Vanessa looked up and stared at the kids facing her.

"Oh. Hi."

("Hi…" Juleka sighed silently.)

"Who are you?" Lila asked rudely.

"I'm Vanessa." (At this, Juleka sighed dreamily at the reveal of her given name.) "Marinette is my best mate."

"Mate?"

"Its British slang for friend."

Alya stuttered on her spit, surprised. "You mean…you're her…best…friend?"

"Yep. And I don't like the way you're talking to her."

Lila scoffed, flipping her hair. "I was just saying hello to my old classmate, though she ignored me as usual. She never liked me."

"I don't like you either."

Lila shot her a vicious glare, but Vanessa glared right back, not a shred of fear on her eyes. Marinette was horrified at how particularly feisty her easy-going best friend was acting. She knew that the brunette-braided girl had a bold side next to her relaxed and sweet nature. Vanessa stood a steadfast stance their matron often took before she charged after some ogling boys.

Vanessa was playing with fire.

Marinette pulled her back, absolutely scared.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?" She hissed.

"Ticking off the girl who terrorised you, what else?"

"You don't know you're doing!"

"I'm the Mayor's daughter. I know how to deal with a big fat liar."

"Your dad is the Mayor of _London_."

"Same thing."

"I'm just worried you're gonna get hurt. You don't understand how ruthless she is."

"This gal comes in, says the most outrageous fibs, mercilessly bullies you, turns your class against you, ruins your good name in the process, AND lied about knowing my sister! I am not scared, I'm a woman and proud of it, I got the POWER!"

"You been listening to _Little Mix _and _**Six **_way too much."

"What is Mari-trash telling you?" Lila snapped, interrupting the pair.

"Just saying that you say the most ridiculous things." Vanessa answered bluntly. "Though anyone with a brain can say the same thing."

"You better watch it. I have ways to destroy you."

Vanessa smirked in response to Lila's threat.

"Destroy me and you're going _down…_"

As she said those words, she bent her legs, spread out, the knees pointed. The crowd oohed at her suggestive move.

"I have friends in high places."

"Yes, she is! She's helping Prince Ali with his country!" Rose exclaimed, pleasing Lila.

"Funny, I don't remember the media covering you." Vanessa said with a blunt tongue.

"I'm best friends with Ladybug!"

"So is Chloe Bourgeois, so what makes you so special?"

"Chloe is lying!"

"Didn't you see her Instagram pictures?"

Said daughter of the mayor of Paris squinted her blue eyes at Vanessa.

"She looks familiar...Have I intimidated her before?" Sabrina shook her head. As such, Chloe whined. "I know that girl from somewhere. What's her last name?"

"She didn't give one, only her first name."

"_Vanessa_..." Juleka sighed.

"I saved Jagged Stone's kitten from a moving airplane and got tinnitus doing it."

"KFC running out of chicken made headlines but you saving Jagged Stone's pet didn't?"

Everyone else snickered at Vanessa's witty remarks to Lila, including Lila's 'followers.'

"Besides, running across a moving plane on a runaway is a serious criminal offence. How in the world can you spot a kitten, get past security, run across a runaway that takes 20 minutes, run past a moving plane before it hits the cat that Jagged Stone doesn't own and get tinnitus without a doctor confirming it?"

Lila felt her cheeks burn, her hands fisted, shaking. "I've met the Mayor of London. I actually had tea with him and the Queen of England."

Almost immediately, Vanessa burst out laughing, clutching her stomach. "You'll be wetting yourself if you even met him!"

The crowd laughed along as they were entertained by the girls' bickering. Mostly by Vanessa's quick-witted retorts embarrassing Lila.

Lila gritted her teeth. She liked it better when Vanessa was dancing and not calling her out.

"You're just jealous that XY proclaim he likes me while I was with Clara Nightingale in New York! You're bullying me because you like him."

Her newest lie managed to cloud the many teenagers' minds mindless, totally untrue but convincing to hear. A desperate ditch to claw on her power.

Vanessa blinked.

"I'm gay." She confessed calmly.

The room burst into gasps. Juleka choked out of happiness and promptly fainted, when Ivan luckily caught her.

"…What?" Lila uttered, shocked.

"I like girls."

"That's not possible!"

"So, my coming out of the closet was just for show? So, what, you're homophobic?"

Now everyone was staring at the Italian girl for any evidence of her attitude. Lila hung her mouth open like a fish, unable to say anything.

"Lila, you could be the last woman on Earth and I still wouldn't kiss you. Being gay doesn't mean I'm a sex manic. I don't kiss every girl I see. I have preferences, I like a good personality."

"Every word she said is a gift from Heaven." Juleka proclaimed, speaking of sincerity as she kept her loving gaze on Vanessa. "An angel of justice, soaring down to strike mortals of malice, a goddess of dedicated worship!"

"You haven't much more two words in a month and now you're sprouting poetry because of some girl?" Alix gawked.

Juleka simply sighed, wearing that goofy smile still.

On the other side of the circle, Marinette stood amazed.

"Unbelievable."

Vanessa bravely countered back to each and every of Lila's lies. Vanessa turned and winked. Marinette blushed, smiling. Alya and Adrien saw this and frowned.

"I, uh….um….I….I-I-I-I….I-I'm a dancer in _**Missus Edward**_'s upcoming video!"

Some people got excited, believing her fib, though Vanessa knew the truth: Missus Edward's record producer was her sister's boyfriend, she wasn't making an upcoming music video, and the music video was currently being considered and still in Missus Edward's mind. She hasn't even got a theme yet!

"Give us a sneak peek!" A guy from the crowd cried.

Lila's eyes burgled. "Oh, I-I can't!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Show us!"

The dance club hopped up and down as they chanted. _**"DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE!"**_

"This is gonna be epic…" Alya said, holding out her phone, recording everything. _Everything._

"The company forbids me from leaking any information to the public!" Lila tried to lie her way out, however the masses won't stop.

"Then why did you say you're dancing in it? Isn't that leaked information?" Mylene asked.

"How do we know you're in the music video if you don't show your moves?" Vanessa questioned. "Show us how you dance, then!"

Lila gulped. Then she begun to dance, copying movements from the music videos she liked. However, in her attempt to dance sexy, she waltzed all over the floor in a bad mingle, swinging her arms like crazy, her speed too slow, her sexy dips coming off too cringey, all having horrible coordination.

Vanessa was so horrified, she couldn't look. "Oh my God…Just stop, stop." She walked onto the centre and stopped Lila humiliating herself. "_That_ was an insult to the art of dancing. What were you thinking? I'm been following stars since I can walk, I know Missus Edward does not do sexy hips. Since when she dances like that? You haven't done your research. Besides, you're doing it all wrong. This is how I do."

So, she did, and she performed better than Lila. Fast, flexible, and way more _seductive_. The same routine Lila did, though in Vanessa's style. She even pulled some gymnastic stunts, such as flips, cartwheels, and twirl, all adorning a bright, cheerful face, astonishing everyone.

_Best dancer in London and Paris! _Marinette thought.

Vanessa finished off with a hand glide, spinning around the floor in circle with a single hand down, going fast enough to lift her feet up, raising her whole body up, making a headspin move. Eventually, she slowed down to a stop, standing upside down in a perfect, stable headstand. Not struggling at all. She was all smiles and winks.

"Wow, she's good!" Nathaniel admitted.

"Lila said she danced with professionals!" Alix shouted.

Lila, getting even more frustrated, turned to the stage where she hotly yelled. "NINO, STOP IT! STOP DJ-ING!"

On stage, Nino had his headphones on, deafened by the enclosed sound and mixing beats.

"NINO! NINO! Oh great! He can't hear me!"

Adrien put a hand on her shoulder. "Um, Lila, calm down. Maybe if you had a bit grace-"

"Don't talk to me about having grace! I'd trained with the famous ballerina Gisella von Lebedev for a whole summer!"

"Say that again?"

A group of girls appeared in a cool catwalk, an air of grace floating around them. Boys dropped their jaws, girls whispered to each other. It was Swanhilde and her posse, as well as other girls from Olympe, all wearing hard faces directed at Lila.

"Did you just say you spent a whole summer with Gisella von Lebedev, the famous prima ballerina?" Swanhilde asked breathlessly.

Lila fluttered her lashes. "Well, Yes, I-"

"Prove it."

"…excuse me?"

"Prove. It." Swanhilde stretched out each word, a daring flick on her tongue.

"I just said I did."

"You did. But can you?"

"Oh boy." Marinette said when she knew exactly what was going to happened.

"I…have a…I sprained my ankle when I went skiing with President Trump- Are you listening to me?!"

Lila cut her bad lying to shout when she realised Swanhilde was ignoring her, looking at her French manicured nails.

"Uh, no." Swanhilde answered. "In Olympe, we're more interested in _showing_ than _telling_. If you can't show, we can't tell."

"So, show." Her posse chimed.

Urged on by everyone surrounding her, Lila danced for the second time, doing ballet this time. And just as the first time, she performed horribly. A bigger klutz than Marinette, Lila tripped over her own two feet, messed up her balance and didn't know _any_ ballet dance styles, ultimately falling down by herself.

Swanhilde smirked, enjoying her disarray, and then did ballet herself. In a word, she was _perfect_. Her legs strong, arms waved, feet keeping perfect time and strength. Her dance style was so elegant, old-fashioned in comparison of the modern music scene, yet her gentle dancing gave off as suggestive, a foreign taste, winning over everyone. Once her finishing pirouette was done, she threw her arms up, chin raised, silently taking in the applause. She looked down, staring down, **down** on Lila, a smug smirk on her face.

"My mother would never waste precious time with a loser like you. She only teaches ballet to _dedicated_ students, not flighty amateurs."

"Your mother?"

"I'm Swanhilde von Lebedev. Gisella von Lebedev is my mother."

With that self-satisfied line, the ballerina flicked her ponytail as she turned around and stepped over to Vanessa's side. Swanhilde was so copy of Chloe or even Lila. She was much nicer to people she liked yet meaner to those who crossed her.

The girls of Olympe joined Vanessa in staring at the students from Françoise Dupont, so intensely it intimidated them. The same girls stood beside Marinette, building a wall of defence. They obliviously overheard the verbal fight between Vanessa and Lila, a heated one involving Marinette. As Vanessa was very laid-back and Marinette was the sweetest thing, it had to been something.

And the fact that Lila lied about knowing Swanhilde's mother just added fuel to the fire. One by one the girls spoke up for Marinette.

"I overheard your smackdown. Marinette doesn't deserve your crap."

"She's the best designer we ever had. She can snitch up a mile-long tear in a nanosecond."

"Yeah. She's a diva now."

"A what?" Lila asked.

"A diva. One of us, the most popular and talented girls in Olympe."

"She acts like one." Lila said snidely.

"Because she is made much more than designing your victory poster? She earned the right."

"Yeah, she doesn't make up nonsense for nothing."

Lila tried to defend herself with her lies. "Marinette was bullying me in our school, Vanessa doing the same!"

"So, like, I'm mean to you because I know you're lying?" Vanessa remarked.

"I'm not! You're the liar! All of you!"

She, as predicted, riled Marinette's side even more.

"Bite your tongue!"

"We heard what you said and what you did."

"We worked to our bones to prove our skills and get connections whereas _you_ simply lied and lied and lied and expected everything to fall into your lap!"

"That is total baloney!"

"_**YOU CHARLATAN!"**_

"Charlatan?"

"You don't wanna know." Marinette inputted.

"Shut up, Mari-trash!"

"Don't call her that, liar!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"Prove it!"

"Alright! I saved Jagged Stone's kitten from a moving airplane and got tinnitus doing it."

"False."

"I'm best friends with Ladybug."

"False."

"XY proclaim his love for me when I was in New York."

"False."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

One of the Olympe girls shook her head while chuckling. She was a striking sort of pretty, tall and thin with glittering emerald eyes, wide red lips, and short hair, the ends spiking out between her ears and chin, coloured vibrant orange. A huge, ruffled white Camellia flower was pinned on her head for proud display. She simply wore a moss-green cardigan top kept together by big tawny buttons and cropped, exposing her bellybutton, yellow skinny-legged pants and black flat shoes with straps around her ankles.

"You're such a bad liar." She confirmed, arms crossed.

"How do you know?" Adrien wondered.

"I: you said the exact same line before as if you're reading from a script. 2: your posture is still, arms straight down, legs locked together. If you really are best friends with a superhero, your arms would move like you're telling a story. 3: when you said XY confessed his 'love' for you, you looked down to the left, avoid any eye contact. All telltale signs of lying."

"Strike three, you're out!"

"I mean seriously, my 6-year-old niece with _**cleidocranial dysplasia**_ tells better lies than you."

Once again, Lila tried to lie her way out. "That's just on your word. You can't prove anything."

"Is it Rossi with a 'I' or a 'Y'?" Vanessa asked out of the blue.

"'I'."

Vanessa nodded as she typed on her phone.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"Doing what you should be doing: googling Lila Rossi."

Sheer horror took over Lila.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Too late. The most basic way to debunk her, the way she made sure wasn't need, was already in view of everyone staring over Vanessa's shoulder.

"Huh, look at that."

"Only one link."

Alya gave a knowingly smirk.

"That phooey interview form the LadyBlog."

Then she frowned.

As of now, every person in the club was scrolling down their phones, googling Lila yet finding nothing on her so-called 'adventures' online.

She was exposed. Her worst fear.

And all it took was not Marinette, the one girl who saw right through her, but her new school filled of blunt, straightforward, headstrong, ferocious girls.

Lila's 'friends' were especially shocked by the whole deal.

Max only managed to make one word. "…wha…"

"Not my fault you never heard of Google." Swanhilde stated.

As soon as she spoken that line, Max leapt into action.

"I have! I have a phone AND a laptop!"

"And you still fall for her crap?"

"Hey, aren't you that guy who got akumatized 'cause you got beat by a girl in a video game?" One girl asked, making Max clam up.

"If he was a girl, he would've won."

"Oh man, the gaming industry is polluted with toxic masculinity."

Marinette couldn't help her own smirk forming, bitten by the Olympe feistiness. "Now you done it."

Lila snapped her furious gaze to her. "What do you mean, Mari-trash?"

"The people you _claimed_ to know. You just pissed off some of their daughters."

"Daughters!?"

"The girls I attend with now are artistically-talented and some come from rich families, mostly celebrities. Like Swanhilde. They don't believe lies like yours. They're smarter and more ambitious. They _want_ to follow their famous parents' footsteps."

Another girl strutted out, taking the floor and attention.

"These losers need a lesson in _**Duende**_." She commented with a Hispanic accent. Her looks were the most exotic, skin tanned in caramel, dark-brown hair in a messy bun on top of her head, a few wisps of free curls cascading over her shoulder, and smouldering chestnut eyes. The bun allowed big gold flower earrings to display in her earlobes. Her body was slightly bigger than most girls her age range, very mature, strong and wide hips, thick legs, board shoulders and a large chest, coming off as a woman then a girl. She wore a tight top, red in the deep shade of crimson, with huge ruffled sleeves and a V-neck running down in between her large big chest, bright light-blue jeans hitting her lower half snuggly, and dark-green heeled shoes.

"Wha?"

The group from Françoise Dupont barely soak in the exotic term when the Spanish girl begun dancing. In contrast to Vanessa's HipHop and Swanhilde's classical ballet, her style burned of eye-flashing speed, fire, her heels clapping in various volumes against the floor, the ruffles of her sleeves waving.

The_** flamenco **_was incredible.

The flamboyant dance style soon finished, to which she threw her arms high up and her head flung back wearing a big grin, both part of an epic pose for dramatic effect and it won the audience's mad applause.

The Olympe girls cheered for their Spanish friend.

"Way to go, Jimena!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"That will show them!"

The Françoise Dupont's kids stood blank-faced.

"Wow…"

"They're…"

"Fierce?"

"…yeah."

"Well, I heard Olympe is not to be messed with." Chloe commented without a worry.

Her classmates immediately turned to her.

"You knew about this?!"

"I heard rumours, not actually seen them! They're like a flock of swans. Beautiful, graceful but ferocious. Even I know not to mess with anyone out of that school." She explained while placing her hands on her thin hips. "And that Mr. Damocles has a crush on the headmistress!"

"He does? How cute!" Sabrina gushed.

Meanwhile, Lila bit her lip, fuming red. Her anger boiled over, her piercing gaze directed at Vanessa. In her delusional mind, Vanessa caused this mess, embarrassing her I'm front of everyone present, her mouth firing at her every 'quote of truth.' She had to keep that girl quiet.

In a desperate move, Lila darted across the floor, pushing pass Swanhilde and some other girls, and shoved Vanessa. **Hard.** Vanessa flew back and crashed into some teenagers, she and them falling over.

"Vanessa!"

Marinette ran over to her to help her fallen friend. Juleka looked concerned for her crush whereas Lila grinned in sick triumph.

Then Swanhilde shoved her. "You bitch!"

Lila fought back straight away which led for more Olympe girls to join in for Swanhilde's aid, creating the process of a fight.

"CATFIGHT!"

The fight was brewing rather quickly, causing such a sight that attracted the club owner. He and Nino jumped off stage, running for the squabbling huddle.

"Alright, alright, break it up!"

The man in charge pulled the girls apart, basically separating one girl from many. Some boys made downcasted sounds when he ended the fight.

"Now ladies, what is going on?" He demanded.

"This bitch pushed Vanessa!" Swanhilde accused.

"They attacked me first!" Lila protested

"No, we didn't!"

"Actually, I saw everything, I got security cameras everywhere and they're telling me a different story." The club owner said, staring down on Lila to a whimpering mess.

"I can vouch for Lila, dude sir." Nino spoke up suddenly, wanting to help a friend. however, he only made the situation worse. Like Rose, he blindly followed Lila, not fully understanding her hidden agenda.

"Don't tell me you believe her junk? Like she skied with President Trump?" Jimena remarked.

"Yeah!" Nino answered, making the Olympe girl roll her eyes. "Dude sir, they're my friends!"

"You need better friends. You're too naive." The club owner told Nino and then faced the girls. "And you…If you carry on that behaviour, I'm having you banned."

"I can handle a bunch of wannabes." Lila leered.

"That only wannabe is you!" One of the Olympe students retorted. The single remark almost caused another brawl if the owner didn't step in.

"Okay, girls. Either dance or leave, take your pick."

The two sides glowered long and hard before walking away in opposite directions. Adrien, Alya and Juleka all glanced over their shoulder to see Marinette help Vanessa up. A realisation swept over them. The old friend was living a new life without them in it.

* * *

Lila and her groupies made it to the kid-friendly bar serving only water and sodas. Lila was still raging on about what happened, and she refused to believe she _solely_ caused the row.

"The nerve of that horrible school! I only said hello to Marinette and she sick her new friends on me!"

"Lila, you've done more than-"

"Shut up, Adrien and get me frizzy orange!" She let go of Adrien, pointing at the barman.

Adrien sighed but left nonetheless, leaving Lila to fume alone. In less of a second later, a glass of frizzy orange appeared in front of her.

She looked up and met face with a handsome boy her age, possessing sleek black hair, glowing tan skin, and blue eyes swirling of various shades, wearing a yellow shirt, top buttons opened and the satin fabric of it shining in the light, matched with navy trousers and white shoes.

The very sight of him pitched her attraction.

She took the drink anyway, regardless of the one she sent Adrien to get. "Thanks."

"I thought you need it after your _performance_." He said, smooth talking.

She jumped to her defence. "That was not my fault! Everything I said was true! Those bitches are just jealous of me!"

"I'm a little more intrigued in your side." He made her glanced at him, almost surprised at his answer. "I know several famous people myself."

Her sly smirk came sliding back onto her lips as she found herself flirting back. "Not as much as me."

He rested his hand on his face and his elbow against the table of the bar, looking interested. "Oh really? Tell me more."

"Sounds too good to be true. Can I really trust you?"

"I promise to know everything about you. I can make you famous and everyone will love you."

Right away, she told him everything. The travelling, the famous people she knew, the wild situations she got herself in, her adventures, her status as an ambassador's daughter. Every. Single. Lie.

Adrien, carrying a glass of bubbling orange juice, stopped midway when he spotted his fangirl talking to another guy, her hands resting on his thighs.

"You're from Italy too?"

"Yeah, from a small village there, _Ciarlare_. My family moved to Paris when I was little."

"What a small world!"

Adrien moaned, watching her laughing, flirting, acting shameless, ignoring him coming back with her ordered drink in hand. The girl was such a hypocrite, flirting with other boys and hanging onto him.

"So, you're started dating Adrien Agreste when?"

"We fell in love at first sight when I joined his school. He got me into modelling for his father for next year's teenage collection."

"How do you handle dating a celebrity?"

"Adrien wanted to keep it on the down low, not wanting any unwanted attraction. But…" Her hand on his thigh curled tighter. Her smirk formed more of a predator. "I can squeeze you in for a tryst."

He chuckled. "I knew you were the most fascinating girl out there."

Just then, a girl came up at Lila's left, asking for a drink. She grabbed the frizzy soda and drank it fast. Lila sneered at the sight of her. Plump with thick arms, fat tights and wide waist, not obese yet big enough.

"You better cut down on gulping the calories or you'll get fatter than you already are." Lila said, her snide bullying hidden under a tone of sick sweetness.

The plus-sized girl snapped her eyes to Lila, not happy with her 'advice.' Not the average fat girl, she definitely had a vociferous personality, inside and out. Curves were running down throughout her body, brought out by the clothes she wore. A black sweatshirt with cold shoulder cuts, fishnet underneath, tight black shorts, tall black socks on her legs and white/black converse sneakers. Bejewelled by a clutter of gold necklaces hanging around her neck, big hoop earrings and a nose ring. Her blonde hair was shaved to a buzzcut, her skin tanned as sand, thick lips painted bold red, and her eyes as purple as amethyst gems.

"I'm been dancing all night. I deserved a treat." She retorted with a slight hostile tone of her own.

Lila laughed. "You dance with that body? I stand see you now, stomping around like Dumbo."

To her surprise, the plump girl laughed as well. "Oh geez. If I have a cent every time someone shames me on my body, I'll be a smoking rich billionaire."

Lila growled at the girl's attitude, quickly assuming she was part of Olympe school.

_Not another one…_

"Photographers beg to take my photo for modelling." Lila stood up running her hands down her slim figure suggestively. "People say I look exactly like Angelina Jolie."

"Yeah, Angelina Jolie's evil twin sister from Hell." The girl shot back and the kids around the two girls laughed much to Lila's growing ire.

"Careful on what you say, I will ruin you." Lila threatened.

The plump girl just stared her down, unfazed by her threats, and popped in a stick of chewing gum in her mouth. She started chewing as she talked.

"The girls were right about you. You are a bitch."

She turned her big back on Lila and walked deep into the dancing crowd. Snarling, Lila chased after her, the boy she was flirting with left behind.

"We're not done, fatso!"

"Careful what you say. I got my crew with me and we don't take trolls lightly."

"Oh really, what's your crew's name? Phat?"

"No. _**DanceMad**_."

That made Lila stopped in the middle of the dance floor again, wide-eyed and choking on her words. "D-D-D-D-Dance...Mad?"

"DanceMad?"

"They're here?"

Her classmates joined her, excited to meet the dance crew that won last year's Juste Debout, the dance group she claimed to be dancing with.

And its leader she just insulted. Tāmaki Sheppard.

On the stage, a girl took over the mixer set from Nino, putting down her own CDs.

"Hey!" Nino shouted.

"Sorry, gotta put on their song, I worked all week on it!" She said hurriedly as she slipped on her pink headphones, blocking out his protests. Her fingers worked wonders on the machines in front of her, making sweet music came on, much different from Nino's style. Many colourful bracelets adorned on her wrists, matched by the single purple choker she wore. Her hair, frizzly, curly and dark red, was pulled up in a ponytail. All she wore was a neon green cropped tank-top casually exposing a lacy bra underneath and white wide-legged shorts, both articles of clothing revealing her peachy skin. On her feet was tall white socks with two black stripes at the top and brown/orange sneakers.

Just as the new music begun playing, Tāmaki the plus-sized girl pushed off a wall, flagged by 8 more girls at each her side, taller and skinner than her. Obviously, her backup dancers. They strutted onto the floor, walking coolly, almost uninterested in the onlookers' excitement. Lila stood frozen as DanceMan advanced on her, their leader zoning in on her, chewing her gum loudly, standing out in centre, symbolising her power. Tāmaki then harshly pushed Lila, mirroring almost what she did to Vanessa. Lila and her classmates watched when DanceMad sets eyes on them and danced to the music.

They were, without a doubt, the best. No wonder they were the best dance group in Europe, even the world. No wonder they won Juste Debout.

They danced with passion, with emotion expressed every way. Every line sang, every word rapped, it was all done along the girls' creative dancing. No matter the sudden mix, those girls made sexy flow of their bodies and blunt gestures to keep up. They even used their own clothes to create moves among anyone else's thought. Their choreography was more organised than a slacker's life.

Everyone cheered them on, yelling for more. Except for Lila and her group, flabbergasted at the turn of events. Some were asking their 'good friend' unwanted questions.

"If that's DanceMad, how come you picked on their leader?"

"How do they not know you after you dance with them?"

"Shouldn't you dance with them if you spent the weekend with them?"

DanceMad flaunted with attitude. As an example, they bent and arched their backs forward, jolting their butts on full display with all faces directed at Lila and her 'friends', getting back at how she treated their classmates and their leader. Lila just watched the truth dance in front of her. Tāmaki moved better than any slim wannabe. She was the biggest of the dance group yet was the best dancer and the leader.

"Did you know that they're two years ahead of us in Olympe?" Vanessa mentioned, coming up to them.

And then she jumped in the dance group, effortlessly catching up with them, breaking no sweat. Then more Olympe joined in. With her fellow ballerina, Swanhilde waltzed up to the quiet group, doing elaborate gestures, waving their hands on their faces for extra impulse and tiptoed away. Jimena did her flamenco again, stamping her feet down in quick steps. One girl did cartwheels and flips across the floor.

In the crazy madness, Kim pointed at something that shocked him.

"Look!"

Marinette was with the 8 girls of DanceMad, dancing along with them.

"Mari can dance?"

"Marinette is too clumsy to dance. Or so I thought."

Despite what they thought, Marinette was fine. She was told to need patience, guidance and diligence to succeed. _Every amateur is clumsy_, said Ms. Auberon.

Finally, the Olympe students stopped dancing, ending their performance. The whole club jumped into a standing ovation, the claps of hands thundering, the cheers roaring. Tāmaki, Swanhilde and Vanessa stepped forward, staring hard at Lila, satisfied with their fierce dance off.

"Here's a phrase you might've know. _Va' fa a Napoli!_" Vanessa said, done so with a flick of her head under her chin.

Lila gasped, appalled. Vanessa clapped hands with Tāmaki and Swanhilde, all three smirking with pride.

"**ALRIGHT, GIRLS, LINE UP! TIME TO GET BACK!"**

8 o'clock sharp on the clock, Valérie showed up right on time, an uptight adult in a swarm of wild teenagers.

"HUP TWO, THREE, FOUR! HUP TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

She rounded up all of her charged girls, heading them to the door. DanceMad, Swanhilde, Jimena, Verity the actress, Elisabeth the musician, Vanessa and Marinette walked together. A few tears leaked from Marinette's eyes, her smile dropping.

"Marinette, wait!"

Adrien ran after her, trying to cut through the crowd.

"Adrien!" Lila whined.

* * *

Valérie guided the girls into a van. Once every girl had been accounted her, the woman closed the door on them, and the girls erupted into animated gossip.

"Wow!"

"That was fierce!"

"Can you believe that liar?"

"I know!"

"Bunch of two-faced backstabbing slackers!"

"What an insult to our hard-worked profession!"

"They are from the same school Marinette was in before?"

"Yeah! I heard she left on her own."

"No surprise then."

"I can't believe you let posers like her walk you over."

Marinette didn't answer. She was succumbing to the emotions she felt tonight. Fear, excitement, joy, worry, sadness, heartbreak…

"Marinette?"

Vanessa popped her head out of the purple heavy hoodie she was putting on to see her best friend on the verge of crying. She wrapped her arms around her just as Marinette burst into tears. Along with Vanessa, the other girls, the ones who jumped in telling off her nemesis, comforted her, knowing her pain. The van drove off into the night, leaving behind a trail of smoke just as Adrien finally broke free from the club.

"Marinette!"

He looked on after the van driving off back to Olympe, away with the girl he wanted to talk to so much. Juleka walked up behind him and stood beside him, staring in the same direction with the same longing look as him. Their friends joined them one-by-one, all staring in the same direction.

However, Lila remained inside. She gave a piece of paper, her number written on it, to the Italian boy she talked with, smiling at him and then walking away, pretty sure she swayed her hips in his way.

"Ah man, I can't believe this has happened!" Nino wailed. "You guys practically ruined my chances of becoming a professional DJ! Balter will never use me again!"

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby." Lila scolded. "There's plenty of other clubs. "

"One club can spread the word and I will be unemployed by then!"

"The only good thing I got tonight was another boy toy."

Chloe formed a frown of disappointing. "And yet, you still want to keep Adrien."

Lila paid no mind as she hugged Adrien by the arm again, never minding his discomfort.

Her 'boy-toy' watched her by the door before he turned away, pulling out his phone. He dialled a number and listened to the dial-tone until it answered.

"Hey, it's me. I have a mayor scoop. Its worth it. Just give me an hour to write up everything on my computer and I'll have it ready for tomorrow. Excellent. _Grazie__."_

He ended call and turned back, where the class was leaving to go home, Lila still holding Adrien firmly.

A roguish grin crawled onto his face. "And_ grazie_, Lila."

* * *

The club, _**Balter**_ means to dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment.

Vanessa's first dance is based on the first dance scene in club from on _**Honey**_ (2003), and Juleka falling in love with Vanessa and other's dialogue are from _**Hotel Transylvania 3**_.

_**Six**_ is a British musical by Toby Marlow and Lucy Moss. It's based on the six wives of Henry VIII reimagined as a girl band getting turns in singing about their stories of their time as Henry's wife. It has a lot of influence of Little Mix, Beyonce, Britney Spears, Adele, etc. Girl Power!

_**Missus Edward**_ is a parody of Missy Elliot, the rapper, singer and dancer.

_**Charlatan**_ is a word that means someone making showy pretences to knowledge or ability, basically a trickster or con artist. The word comes from _charlatan_, a seller of medicines who might advertise his presence with music and an outdoor stage show. One best-known charlatan was Tabarin, who set up a stage in the Place Dauphine, Paris in 1618. It's the worst insult Olympe can think of.

One of the Olympe's 6-year-old girl's niece has _**cleidocranial dysplasia**_, which is a birth defect that delayed the growth of bones and teeth. Dustin from _Stranger Things _has it.

_**Duende **_is a Spanish term for a heightened state of emotion, expression and authenticity, often connected with flamenco.

_**Flamenco**_ is a style of Spanish music, played especially on the guitar and accompanied by singing and dancing.

In chapter 3, I mentioned _**DanceMad**_. The group is a pun on Demand and a parody of the _ReQuest_ dance group.

_Va' fa a Napoli_ literally translated to 'Go to Naples.' Its Italian for 'go to hell.'


	6. Longer the explanation bigger the lie

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I own only my OCs for the purpose of this FanFiction.

Note: You're gonna love this chapter!

* * *

"The longer the explanation, the bigger the lie."

A Chinese proverb.

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon for the two girls walking down the street. The two girls were Marinette and Vanessa and they were blissfully happy. Out of their confined school on a rare free day, their studies given a break for free time to meet Vanessa's older sister. Crystal.

Family trumped school.

They weren't alone as a pair. Marinette had been told to babysit Manon and also pick up Fang, Jagged stone's crocodile, from the vet so she did both. The crocodile only liked Marinette and it looked like he was fond of Vanessa and Manon as well.

"Wheeeee!" Manon cheered as she rode on Fang's back. Fang waddled in front of two girls, wagging his tongue out.

"I still can't believe you're Crystal's half-sister!" Marinette gushed in disbelief. For the day, a pink skater dress with long sleeves hugging her arms, a high neck design and ruffled along the edge of the full skirt.

She matched it with black tights, leopard-print booties, a dark-pink purse with Tikki napping inside and a necklace of a silver chain holding a big white plastic plate adorned with fake rhinestones. Her hair was loose with a green ribbon tied in a bow at the back of her head.

"If you really knew my sister, you'll believe it." Vanessa commented knowingly. She felt giddy, bursting with delight and excitement, leaving for joy to spend her rare free day with her sister, since Crystal **demanded** Vanessa to meet up.

And on this special day, she adorned one of the dresses Marinette made (in chapter 4). It was in lavender with a pretty floral print, a halter neck that was tied at the nape of her neck, knee-high skirt and a split skirt showing her legs at maxi length. She paired the dress with a blazer bearing the English flag on it, white heeled ankle-boots, a black choker with silver butterfly pendant and an expensive silver bracelet with sapphires on her right wrist.

The girls planned to go to the Hotel de Paris to meet the actress. Marinette felt dread of setting foot in _Chloe's_ hotel.

"Does your sister have to be here?" Marinette whined, knowing there was a fat chance her ex-friends would be there with the witch. And Chloe.

"It's the best hotel in Paris. Crystal only wants the best." Vanessa explained.

Marinette bit her lip, not wanting to ruin Vanessa's long-awaited meeting with her sister who she hasn't seen in months, but secretly worried about running into the kids again. Especially Lila.

Noting her rising stress, Vanessa took her hand and held it tight assuringly.

"Don't worry. We'll be safe there. Crissy made sure no one would disturb us, and we're expected to go into her suite."

Marinette slightly smiled, her spirits lifting up from her shoulders. She believed Vanessa. They would be safe in the most prominent hotel in city and on the orders of one of the most famous actresses today.

* * *

Unfortunately, Marinette was right.

At Hotel de Paris, her old class was there, lounging in the lobby. Rose was showing off her new pet, a tiny Persian kitten, and Nino bought along his little brother, Chris. The class were being taken care like royalty, on young miss Bourgeois's _command_.

"Thanks for_ inviting _us, Chloe." Lila said in a sly tone as she and Chloe walked from the bar, cocktails in hand.

Chloe huffed. The only reason their class was having such a regal time was so Lila can be treated as a queen in Chloe's home and resume her power over everyone. She was taking advantage of Chloe to make her do her bidding or she'll get Hawkmoth involved and get akumatized again.

She was ruthless.

And then Lila's eyes bugled out and spat out her cocktail. Chloe almost laughed but she settled for a smirk.

"What are they doing here?!" Lila hissed.

Chloe looked and saw Vanessa and Marinette waiting at the empty front desk, a little girl in purple dungarees on Jagged Stone's pet crocodile at their feet, their backs all facing her and Lila. The latter snatched the receptionist just as the worker walked by them on the way to the desk.

"Those girls, why are they here?" She demanded.

The receptionist hesitated to answer, but a nod from Chloe prompted him to flash a picture of the African-British girl. "A guest asked for a miss Vanessa. A very important one."

"I don't care, she can't be here. Get rid of them!"

Chloe immediately protested. "This is my daddy's hotel! A _paying_ guest requested her to be here!"

"Get rid of her or Hawkmoth will be paying another visit."

Chloe snarled but, once again, yielded to Lila's effortless power. A few minutes later, the receptionist made to the front desk, to where the two girls waited.

Vanessa spoke first. "Hello, I'm here for-"

"I sorry but you must leave."

"What?"

"As of today, you are banned this hotel."

"Excuse me?"

Marinette didn't hesitate to speak out, "You can't do this!"

"Out, out, out!"

The girls, child and reptile were roughly shoved out, practically thrown out the doors to the outside. They felt humiliated, angry even at the sudden wicked deed.

Vanessa pounded the doorframe, utterly infuriated. "I can't believe this!"

"What happened?" Manon asked, big-eyed of innocence while sitting on Fang's back, the crocodile wearing the same look of questioning. "Why has the mean man pushed us?"

"We've been unfairly evicted." Vanessa answered. "How could can we get banned when this is the first time I came here?"

"Chloe must've told him to kick us out." Marinette replied with a grim face.

"Hey look!"

"Here she is!"

The girls turned around at the sudden yells, the anger drained from their faces for shock. A swarm of people with flashing cameras, microphones, phones and notepads headed to the Hotel de Paris, running up the steps to corner the three kids and their temporary pet.

"Oh no! The press!"

"Worse. Paparazzi!"

"Miss Camberwell!"

The paparazzi pounced on Vanessa, nonstop questions and bring lights flying, phones and microphones shoved up close in her face.

"Miss Camberwell, is it true you are being bullied?"

"Miss Camberwell, are you a victim of homophobia or was it a stunt move to build publicity for your father's campaign?"

"Are you suggesting a future role in Missus Edward's upcoming music video?"

"Are you being sued for leaking information about the video?"

"Miss Camberwell!"

"MISS CAMBERWELL!"

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Vanessa pressed herself against the doors, scared out of her wits, acting like a cornered cat. Fear ate her up as she felt trapped, unable to escape the press. She banged on the locked doors, begging to be let in, but no avail, so she cried, curling up in a ball. Manon screamed, frightened by the vulture-like people taking no sense of personal sense. Fang growling, trying to back them off. Marinette stood in front of the three, her stance strong and protective.

* * *

Back in the lobby, the kids soon headed the faint noise of banging, yelling, and cameras flicking.

"Do you hear that?"

"What is going on?"

They got up from the couches and walked to the front desk where they heard the sounds coming louder, originating from outside the front doors.

"What is that?"

Standing the desk, Lila leaned against the furniture, smirking in pride and Chloe was hanging her arms down, guilt written on her face. Adrien peaked out the glass part of the door and saw Vanessa, Marinette, Manon and Fang outside, cowering under the menacing mass.

"Marinette is out there with Vanessa! And they're being hounded by reporters!" He cried, shocking his fellow classmates.

"What?"

"They are?"

"What are they doing here?"

At the shouts, Chloe snapped out of her guilt-ridden facade and strutted to the doors. "Get them inside!"

"But they're banned!" The receptionist protested.

"Not anymore! Move!"

Ignoring Lila's whine, Chloe and Adrien opened the doors, letting the desperate British girl in, followed by the crocodile and Marinette grabbing a crying Manon running inside. The girls fell to their knees when safe inside from horrible scrutiny.

"Oh lord…" Vanessa moaned, breathing heavily.

Juleka drew in a quick intake of air, ogling her donning Marinette's dress, the colour and shape just brought out an elegant yet alluring side, matched with her own British accessories.

Marinette held Manon in her arms, gently patting her back, trying to calm her down, shushing sweet words in comfort.

"It's ok. You're safe." Adrien reassured, lightly touching her shoulder but Marinette flinched from one glance and his touch, refusing to even look at him.

"But they're banned!" The receptionist exclaimed again.

"Shut up!" Everyone cried altogether.

"The press is going nuts out there!" Kim observed.

"Why is the press after you?" Max asked.

"Figure it out!" Marinette snapped, Manon's tears muffled in her chest.

"I can't believe you're as petty as ban us!" Vanessa shouted, standing up and glaring at the daughter of the hotel's owner. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't look at me! Lila wanted you out!" Chloe pointed to the real culprit. Lila.

"Since when you do anything for others?" Marinette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you left."

Marinette was even more confused by the comment, but Vanessa's now angry raving muted her.

"Is this about last night? 'Cause the picture I'm painting of you is adding more black to emphasise your heartless soul!" Vanessa yelled.

Lila scoffed as she defended herself. "It was your own fault for embarrassing me last night!"

"Oh please! Your big mouth did the work for ya! Now you bought paparazzi at my feet! This is why I left London in the first place!"

A glass of water appeared right in front of her, held out by a pale hand wearing a black fingerless glove running up her arm. Vanessa jumped and looked to where the arm belonged to. A goth girl with purple-tipped black hair stared at her, frozen to the stop.

"Thanks…" Vanessa took the glass, drinking down the refreshing water. Once finished, she casted another look at the goth girl. "What's your name?"

The goth girl's lips twitched madly to different corners and angles, crazy faces appeared on view, even her language was unfamiliar, speaking jumbles of gibberish, and then she ran off, leaving Vanessa bewildered.

"…I don't think she likes me." Vanessa said finally.

Nearby, Juleka let out a silent wail and then slammed her head on the nearest wall, making repeated head presses in denial.

The yells outside continued to rave on, begging for Vanessa, refusing to flee for another day.

"They're not going away, aren't they?" Alix wondered out loud.

"Not until I give each and every one of them an interview." Vanessa answered, rolling her eyes.

Alya, noting just Marinette's obvious discomfort, suddenly dashed outside to scare off the reporters.

"Get back, you bloodthirsty parasites!" She screamed.

However, it backfired.

"Hey, it's Alya Césaire, creator of the LadyBlogger!"

And one by one, each reporter criticised her.

"The one who posted that interview with Ladybug's _best friend_."

"That joke interview?"

One reporter burst out laughing. "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard! And I work in _**VSD**_!"

"I saw that interview. What a blabbermouth."

"You have to be an idiot to believe that tall tale!"

"The first rule of journalism, sweetie: _**always check your sources**_."

"If you have a blog dedicated to Ladybug, you would obviously know that she never stayed in one place and I doubt she would befriend a citizen who tell her true identity to complete strangers on live camera."

"It sounds like you just get a rumour off a toilet wall and didn't bother to confirm it."

"You just a kid, it's not like you're an _actual_ journalist."

Alya felt slashes to her chest, feeling insulted by the criticism and accusations. The pain of knowing the truth, losing her best friend and accused of sharing the lie fell heavy in her heart. She heard snickering. With a glance, she saw Lila outside, leaning against the doorframe, the Italian backstabber taking sick delight in the humiliation she enviably caused.

That was until attention switched to her so fickle.

"Hey, you're the girl everyone talking about!"

Lila, flattered, flicked her hair. "Oh…that's me!"

Big mistake.

"Did you really body shame a member of DanceMad? The exact word you used to describe her was _Fatso_?"

"Do you really know what Ladybug's secret identity and threaten to tell on a live feed? Was that an attempt at blackmail?"

"You claim to go skiing with the most hated man in America. How can that be when he withdrew from the Paris Agreement on climate change?"

"You were never seen helping Prince Ali or any charitable event. Did you lie for attention?"

"Are you homophobic?"

"You gladly ate illegal cheese outside of Italy?"

"Are you claiming ownership of Freestyle Clash?"

"Miss Rossi!"

"MISS ROSSI!"

Lila was feeling the same fear as her victims felt when she had them locked out with the jackals. Bombarded by questions, no respect for her personal space nor her personal feelings so she made a quick escape, running back inside the hotel. Alya quickly followed suit, not hiding the wide smile on her face. Sure, she was criticised, but it was price to pay for Lila's exposure.

"They're like vultures!" Lila exclaimed.

"Did you lie to get special treatment from the Bourgeois family?" One reporter shouted behind the doors.

"What did he say?" Mylene asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Lila quickly said, determined to conceal her dirty secret.

The door cracked open, allowing a persistent reporter pushed half his body in, his head sticking out and face lighting up when he spotted Adrien.

"Oh, Adrien Agreste! Are you aware of the two-timing of your girlfriend, Lila Rossi?"

A foot kicked him out and slammed the door shut.

"Who's said I'm cheating?!" Lila shouted, red in fury.

"You're not exactly faithful and we're not even dating." Adrien retorted, unusually acting feisty to her surprise.

Vanesa pulled out her metallic lavender-coloured phone, dialling fast. "I'm ringing my sister!"

"Your sister?" Nathaniel questioned.

"She's staying here! We were meet up with her until you threw us out!" Vanessa snapped before she focused her attention on her phone, her call answered. After a minute of panicked talking and nodding, she hung up, sighing of relief. "She's coming down."

"You have a sister?" Kim wondered out.

"There's another one of you?" Alix quizzed.

"Oh no, way more outspoken. Besides, she's my _half-_sister. Same dad, different moms."

"What's your sister like?" Chloe inquired.

"Loud, outspoken, knows what she wants, glamorous. Kinda like you."

Chloe branded her shoulder while smiling, flattered.

"This is all your fault!" Lila stomped in between them, pointing straight too Vanessa. "You made this mess!"

Fang glared up at Lila's offering arm, growling then jumping up, snapping at her. Luckily for her (and unluckily for him), she pulled back her arm just in time to avoid missing that limb.

"My fault? You're the one who acting petty! All I did was show up and not fall for your fake words."

Teeth bared in a snarl, little of Lila's patience falling short, promoting her to make another desperate lie. She grabbed Vanessa's arm, snatching her silver bracelet.

"My bracelet!" Vanessa cried.

Lila dangled Vanessa's precious bracelet in front of her, expressing no shame nor remorse. "Looks like Little Miss Innocent stole Crystal's bracelet!"

"How you know it's Crystal's bracelet?"

"It's the same brand as Crystal's! It's the exact same match she wears in the magazines!"

"I could've bought the same one as her or have it custom made."

Sabrina peered at the bracelet Lila was holding. "It's from _**Pulcher.**_ These things aren't cheap. They cost, like, 300 euros."

"Vanny is not a thief!" Manon leapt out of Marinette's arms and landed on the front, mimicking her babysitter's bravery earlier, her effort directed at Lila. The one who really caused this mess. "You are! You stole Mari's friends!"

Marinette's hands flew to her cheeks, barely shielding her offence. "Manon!"

"Lila is not a thief!" Chris got in front of Lila to defend her despite his shortness. "Lila is so cool! She invented the game Freestyle Clash!"

Puzzlement shot Manon. "Freestyle Clash was created by a big man."

"Not true!"

"So true! I met him! Mommy talked to him. He's **HUGE**! I would say he's fat, but Mommy said calling someone fat is rude."

"You're wrong!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Ha! You agreed with me!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

The fighting stopped short as the doors banged again, the edges threatening to burst.

"You do know that you just a media storm, right?" Vanessa said, folding her arms. "You can't make news out of a lie, that's for tabloids."

Lila clenched her teeth menacingly. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

Vanessa made a faint chuckled, smirking. "Oh no, it's YOU who don't know dealing with."

_Ding!_

_Swoosh!_

"_**NESSIE!"**_

All heads turned to the sudden yell and almost all instantly froze because there, stepping out of the elevator, was a young woman posing for action, hair flipping back from her head thrown back while doing her yell. Long fluffy hair in rich, simmering copper ran down her back. Her caramel skin was lighter than Vanessa, soft and shiny. Her face was largely hidden behind black sunglasses with gold accents and pink lens, a beauty mark on her cheek and full lips painted in a dusty tea-rose pink shade. She had a strong yet voluptuous figure, standing tall, legs running long and hips wide. Her body only wore a bold magenta dress cut short past her hips, sleeveless and wide necked. Gold stilettos and a big flurry lavender-pink coat accessorised her dress, along with a gold bracelet, a gold necklace, and big emerald earrings rimmed with gold.

A moment of stunned silence passed. Some begun to squeak, unable to speak normally.

Alya breathed out her words as she slowly exploded. "Oh...my...GOD!"

"_**ITS CRYSTAL!"**_ Chloe jumped when she saw her, her favourite movie star and role model.

With that, all the girls squealed and shrieked, and all the boys drooled over the actress shamelessly. However, Marinette only held Manon while being silently stunned and Vanessa…

"Crissy!" Vanessa cried, running towards the actress with her arms out.

Crystal dashed down from the elevator just as eager, taking off her sunglasses. Vanessa flew to Crystal and each girl flung their arms around each other, engulfing in a tight hug of desperation and protectiveness. The girls knelt from the emotions they felt, Crystal hugging Vanessa in a similar protective way as Marinette with Manon.

She begun to wail as dramatically as her acting. "Oh, Nessy! I can't believe it, you were locked out! My baby sister kicked out unjustly! And you have to face those scary badgers by yourself! Oh…!"

The tears she shed were real, despite the extravasated performance. Her eyes matched Vanessa's, wearing dark-eye eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. She kissed the younger girl's cheek multiple times, as if to take away her fears. The kids were bewildered by the scene played before them. The only time they saw the great Crystal fall in a crying mess was in her movies during the most emotional scenes. But this scene was much more. With their faces pressed together, sharing the same striking violet eyes of _**Elizabeth Taylor**_. Up close, they looked really alike.

"Dude, they could be sisters!" Nino noted.

Marinette shot him a deadpanned frown. "They ARE sisters."

The kids were, for lack of a better word, shocked.

"What…?"

"No way!"

"That can't be true!"

"Half-sisters. Same dad, different moms." Marinette answered causally.

Chloe snapped her fingers, lighting up with realisation. "That's why she's so familiar! Vanessa is the youngest daughter of the Camberwell family, one of the richest and most power families in the world, and she the sister of Crystal! She's was pictured Crystal sometimes! I forgot Crystal's last name is Camberwell and her daddy is a mayor too, like me! I thought the mayor only had one daughter!"

"I'm gonna have a little word with the receptionist." Crystal said in a calm yet deadly way. She stood up, hugged her sister one last time and stepped towards the front desk, greeting the man with a sickly-sweet grin.

Then she unleashed her fury.

"_**YOU IMBECILE!"**_

Her scream rivalled Chloe. The similarities were uncanny.

"This is outrageous! Truly outrageous! This is supposed to be the best hotel in Paris! Where's the security? Where's the service? For God sake, I paid for rest and security, not _**Fawlty Towers**_! This is nothing like the _**Ritz**_! If this was London, I would make sure you have no job by tomorrow! I specifically requested that you let my sister in, and I found out that you kicked her out in the whims of a girl I never met! Have you bothered to call me for confirmation? "

"I've told you she likes the spotlight." Vanessa said to Marinette, smiling and feeling better. Her sister was as gorgeous as she was boisterous.

On the other hand, Lila paled until her skin was as white as Marinette's. The horrible realisation hit her, that she had just humiliated the daughter of a rich and powerful family as well as the younger sister of a famous actress, the very people she lied about!

"Why didn't you say you're the Mayor of London's daughter and Crystal's sister?!" She shrieked at Vanessa.

Vanessa smirked teasingly. "No proof?"

"Uh...here is the whole Camberwell family." Max inputted, holding up his phone. "It's a year old but same people."

All looked over his shoulder to see his phone viewing a picture of the banquet the mayor of London held. At each side of him flagged his current wife, his ex-wife, his eldest daughter Crystal and youngest daughter Vanessa. The truth in clear view.

Lila cringed. "Oh boy…"

"And what? You believed a fan who doesn't know my own sister over my sister who I showed you photographic proof? Honest to God, I don't know a Lulu Rusty!"

"Lila Rossi." Rose corrected.

"Whatever the lyrics, I don't know the artist!"

"Oh my, her sting is worse than her buzz." Chloe commented before she went into a dreamy trance. "She's so wonderful…"

"Who the bloody Hell is Lola? I never heard of her!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"She's says you're giving her private acting lessons."

"I was not!"

"Are you sure? Miss Rossi is quite adamant of-"

"How many times do I have to say it for you to get it? Read my lips! Learn my dialogue! I DO NOT KNOW HER! I'm a celebrity! I'm rich, famous and gorgeous! Of course, people would want private lessons from _moi_, but I never did. I'm too busy preparing for my new role and fighting for the protection of orangutans in Borneo!"

"Orangutans?" Ivan questioned.

"It's her favourite animal." Vanessa explained.

Just then Crystal switched her fury on the kids, demanding one thing. "Which one of you is Lala?"

Everyone pointed at Lila. She gulped at the ferocious gaze of the actress 'she was getting private acting lessons from'.

"You got my sister kicked out of this hotel?"

Uh-

"You bullied her in a nightclub?"

"How did you-"

"And you lied about knowing me? You lied about me teaching you privately? You believe your own lies? Does that mean you followed me from Borneo?!" Crystal gasped as she jumped to conclusions, too winded up by recent events. "You're a stalker! POLICE! SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE!"

"Wait! I'm not a stalker!" Lila cried, reaching her arms out in surrender, one of her hands grasping Vanessa's bracelet.

Crystal stopped ranting and squinted at the piece of jewellery. "Hold on, is that…" Then she ranted again. "YOU STOLE MY BABY SISTER'S BRACELET?!"

She snatched the bracelet out of Lila's hands, the girl still bumbling her excuses.

"B-B-B-But it's yours! The same one you always wore!"

"You mean the one I'm wearing right now?"

Crystal then flicked her wrist, proudly wearing the same expensive bracelet as Vanessa's, yet it was pure gold and embellished with rich emeralds.

"I never take this off, except for baths and the pool. Besides, these bracelets are from _Pulcher_. Its custom made, part of a matching set we got together. She could've bought an identical one to mine if she wanted. And silver? With my complexion? You're joking. I'll look like an eskimo."

She made a sharp turnaround, her whipping long hair hitting Lila in the face, and gave Vanessa back the silver bracelet, planting a kiss on her beloved sister's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I'll take care of it."

And she went off at the terrified receptionist again.

"You just anyone in! Outrageous! Truly outrageous!"

The kids watched wide-eyed of the scene Crystal made, just as dramatic as her movies.

"Wow…"

"She's…"

"Another Chloe!"

Vanessa shrugged as she put on her bracelet. "Told ya,"

"She's better in person than on screen!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

"What is going on out there?"A woman appeared in the lobby, looking around, clear aggravation expressed. "Can't a lady think in peace?"

She was a curvy woman, snout and thick-limbed like Mylene but with more muscle. She was mocha-skinned, darker than Vanessa and Crystal's, black hair stylized in braids thrown over her shoulder, wise almond-brown eyes and wore a demin-fabriced navy jacket and jeans, a white t-shirt underneath, an aqua-blue baseball cap on her head turned sideways, big gold hoop earrings, and a big thick chain necklace.

As with Crystal earlier, the kids got excited.

"Oh my god! You're Missus Edward!" Alix exclaimed.

"Duh." She said nonchalantly. Then she grinned when she saw Vanessa. "Lil' Nessie! Come here." She pulled Vanessa pulled in a hug, patting her back. "Heard Criss raving. I thought a ghost was lurking this joint. What happened?"

"How do you know her?" Alya demanded.

"She's my producer's girl's kid sister."

"I heard Crystal is dating a record producer." Alix commented.

"Allan Gavroche!" Nino piped, hands in prayer form. The man was a god to him, more than anything he wanted to follow his sneakers.

Missus Edward pressed two fingers to her forehead and sighed heavily. "I came here for peace and quiet, but I haven't got any. My cell has been blowing up all day. Hell, even Allan called me. Turns out the internet is going crazy with the most bizarre rumours and they're all about one unreliable source, some wannabe called Loser Really."

Lila grunted of embarrassment by another person she lied about.

"Don't listen to those rumours, girl. I don't know this Loser, especially a bad dancer. I saw that video of her from _Balter._"

"What video?" Alya questioned. "I didn't post it yet."

"_Yet_?" Lila growled. Alya just sniggered at her.

"She says she's has a part in my upcoming music video, I don't even have a theme! And sexy hips? Since when I dance sexy hips? There's nothing sexy about those hips. _Bum bum bum ba lump..._"

She twerked her wide hips, mocking Lila in the process. And saw Lila at her right.

"Oh. You're here. If you're gonna lie, you gotta get your facts right. I mean, saving Jagged Stone's cat from a plane? Get out of here! And dancing with me? You obviously never paid attention to my videos. You need to call Miley Cyrus and let her know you're stealing her stuff. Stripping your jeans and shaking your half naked booty in front of a camera is NOT dancing. Y'all crazy."

She scoffed at Lila and walked over to the front desk to complain. The kids were still stunned.

"Anything else to say?" Alya asked snidely.

Lila was unusually silent.

"Hey, V!"

A man showed up and Nino went speechless, overwhelmed with emotions too many to count.

"It's small-B..." Ivan muttered, answered for Nino.

small-B was a rapper, one of the famous ones today. Manon was right, he was HUGE. He was as fat as a hippo, bigger than Ivan, chubby yet happiness danced on him. His dark skin black as night, eyes small and hazel, hair short and jet-black and his teeth gleamed in a cheerful smile. He wore a blue tracksuit, yellow sneakers, a small single silver hoop earring and a silver chain necklace with small 's' and big 'B'.

"V..." A wide grin on his face, he high-fived Vanessa and side-hugged her. "Hey, girl. How you doing? How you like _Freestyle Clash 2?"_

"You mean the game Lila made?" Chris piped up.

small-B quirked a curious expression. "Lila, little man?" Chris pointed to Lila. Recognition hit him. "Lila Rossi…I heard of you. I was just talking to my lawyer about you."

"Lawyer? Why?" She asked.

"Because you are taking credit for my game, Freestyle Clash. And according to the law, it's a case of copyright violation. I thought I would first see you in court."

"Court?!"

"Isn't that too extreme?" Nathanaël said.

"Not as extreme as the internet blowing up lies concerning my game. Matters such as this need to be handled. If we let posers walk over us, we'll never reach our dreams." He turned and glanced down on Lila, scaring her with the sudden intimidation of his size. "Your parents must be very disappointed in you, little missy. How do you think you would get away with this? I have concept, previous versions, meetings, sponsors, ads, everything to prove that _**I**_ made Freestyle Clash, not you. This lawsuit is gonna wipe you out. As a matter of fact, what are you doing here? I thought the hotel is supposed to be exclusive."

He went over to join in the complaining, leaving the group of kids bewildered again.

"Told you so!" Manon said, sitting back on Fang. The reptile made a sort of smirk.

"_Marinette!"_

In a flash, Marinette was swept off her feet and was now held in the arm of Jagged Stone, the rock star.

"My favourite designer! How's my Fangy-Wangy?"

"He's perfectly fine. The vet gave him a clean bill of health. You kept him very well."

He set her back up and knelt down to her precious pet. "Were you a good boy for Mari? Yes, you are! Yes, you are! And look, you made a new friend! Hello, there!"

Manon giggled and gave a wave. "Hi, Mr. Stone."

"Marinette, I need you to design my next album. You're the only one who captures my style! You-" He stopped talking, suddenly taking a sniff. He made funny faces until he sneezed. _"AAAA-CCCHHHHOOOOO!"_

"Jagged!" Penny cried.

"Do you have a cold? An allergy, maybe?" Marinette asked, worriedly.

"What? No! I don't get sick often and I'm allergic to only two things, non-organic flour and-"

Jagged Stone stopped himself again when he spotted the kitten in Rose's arms.

It made a cute mew.

"_**CAT!"**_

He screamed and jumped away, hiding behind a red-plush chair.

"That's worse than non-organic flour!"

"You have a pet kitten yourself!" Rose insisted, holding out her new kitten to him.

He arched back, deathly scared as if the creature would kill him. "Why would I have a pet that could kill me?!"

He started scratching, quickly getting a rash to go along with the sneezing.

"But you do have a kitten!"

"Says who? _AAAAA-CCHHOOOOO!"_

"Her!"

Rose pointed to Lila.

"Who's she?"

"That's Lila!"

"Who? Marinette I know, but Lila? No." Jagged Stone turned to Marinette and Vanessa. "Is she a friend of yours, girls?"

"No way."

"Hardly."

"She said she saved your pet kitten from a moving plane and got tinnitus." Mylene inputted.

"And you wrote a song in dedication to her!" Kim finished.

Juleka kept her month shut as she knew the real truth.

Jagged Stone rolled his redding eyes. "Have you been reading those trashy gossip magazines? They're saying the same thing, but that's insane. Me, wrote a song of a girl I never met on an event that never happened involving a pet I never had? So un-rock'n'roll. There are hairless cats, but I don't like them. Remind me too much of my allergy. Plus, they give me the creeps."

He shuddered. Then he glanced to Rose's kitten, screamed and darted away, away from the cat.

Penny Rolling sighed and explained to the unreasonable teenagers. "I know you kids aren't fans of Jagged, but it's has been stated every times in many interviews that he's highly allergic to animal fur and what's why he has a crocodile. He even cancelled his USA tour because he was exposed to a cat and ended up comatose in the hospital! It was all over the news. Any fan of Jagged Stone knows that, it's practically basic fact."

"But we are fans!"

Penny was impressed. "Clearly not."

"Lila said it happened!"

"Does this girl have any proof of her friendship with Jagged?" As soon as she said it, the teenagers went silent, unable to say anything to support Lila. "No photos? No calls? Nothing? Just her word?"

With that last question, there was a chorus of nods and yeses.

Penny scoffed. "Her word is false. I can confirm it, Jagged Stone confirms it, his mother confirms it, even the doctors he had over the years can confirm his serious allergy. If it _is_ true, then news like that would've made the world headlines and he won't have a severe allergy." She shook her head, walking away to tend her musician and his allergy. "It's like they never read anything in their life."

"Oh, my goodness!"

The doors opened and shut in one second, and in came Clara Nightingale.

"It's a circus out there!" She bellowed. The young woman calmed down from her experience, then walked down, and smiled as she saw Marinette. "Hello, Marinette. I'm been meaning to tell you that your ideas for outfits for me are great! By the way, those reporters out there were asking me about my trip to Achu. I've never been there, and I certainly have not met a…Loco Rosy." Then she went straight for the front desk.

"Move aside!"

With the strength of a mother, Nadja pushed through the crazy mass and closed the door behind her. "Most secure hotel in Paris, my a- Manon!"

"Mama!"

Nadja picked up her eager little girl. "Did you have nice day with Marinette and her new friend?"

"Yes, until we met that mean girl! Mama, there's a girl here who said she's created Freestyle Clash, saved Jaddy Stony's cat, and starred with Crystal!"

"Manon, good girls don't tell lies."

"I'm not lying! Chris is!"

"She did it all! It's true!" Chris defended.

Nadja glanced at Lila and groaned. "Oh lord, not you again. It's bad enough that the whole media is publishing that girl's lies, now she's within breathing reach of my daughter. I do not want my little girl around someone who spouts lies like a sprout of water! Honestly, Manon doesn't even believe her lies and she's 5!"

She hurried past Chris and Lila, shielding Manon as if from the negative influences of Lila. Nino pulled Chris back, frowning at the 'popular' girl.

"Thanks a lot, Lila!" He snapped. "Now she thinks Chris is raised by clowns! She's never let Manon anywhere near him or us again!"

"She will! She'll get over it."

"What if she does a live report?"

"She won't."

"She can. She's Nadja Chamack."

"What?"

"Manon's mom is Nadja Chamack! She's on TV all the time! She interviews all the famous dudes and dudettes! She even did Ladybug and Chat Noir! Don't you watch TV?"

"Wow!"

A boy their age raced down the lobby, staring amazed at the bursting doors.

"Prince Ali!" Rose leapt at him, pulling him in a happy hug. "I didn't know you're here!"

"I'm here as an ambassador for my country for a few months, I haven't had the time to tell you through letters, emails or phonecalls. I'm attending a private boy's school. Did you see what is going on outside? There are people everywhere! Amazing!"

Unlike the previous celebrities, he got excited by the sudden hysteria the media brought. His chaperone, on the other hand, was angry by the craziness and was part of the complaints ranting at the front desk.

"Oh, Ali! Lila is here, remember?"

"Of course. A friend of Rose is a friend of mine."

Rose got confused right away. "What do you mean?"

"I meant that your friends are my friends."

"I thought she was helping you rule your country."

"No. You introduced her to me just now. I only heard of her through you. This is the first time I ever heard and met a, eh, Lana Rossellini."

"LILA ROSSI!" Lila screamed. "Rose, I thought you were fantasying your relationship with Prince Ali!"

"You thought I was making it up?" Rose gawked as she got upset towards her _idol_.

Then Prince Ali gasped. "Vanessa Camberwell! How lovely to see you!"

He walked over to Vanessa where he bowed before her and kissed her hand. Although she admitted being a lesbian, Vanessa blushed at the kind gesture.

"You _know_ _**her?**_" Alya squawked.

"Of course, everyone does! She is Vanessa Camberwell! The youngest daughter of the Mayor of London! Sister of the famous Crystal herself! She's practically royalty herself."

"We met at the royal wedding." Vanessa said in a calmer tone.

"Do you know _every star?"_ Lila growled out.

"Just the ones my family knew."

"Vanny babe…"

Heads turned to XY swaggering their way, Lila in his view. She smirked his, attempting to lure him in, but he walked around her and headed straight for Vanessa.

The girl of the name groaned in disgust. "What do you want?"

"Now, now, Princess," XY looped his arm around her. As soon as he did, she shrugged it off and took two steps back. "All I want is one date."

Juleka watched on sadly, waiting for the acceptance of her crush. However, it never came. Instead, Vanessa protested.

"I know your game. You only want to date me for publicity. I don't need a _**beard**_. I'm proud of what I am."

"Beard?" Adrien probed.

"I told you before, I. Like. Girls!"

For the second time, Juleka sighed dreamily and fainted.

"Juleka!"

"You're supposed to be in love with Lila!" Chloe pointed out for the thrill of it.

"Who?" XY asked, until he saw said girl. "Hey, you're the girl everyone is talking about."

Lila smirked in suggestive knowing until he asked one question.

"Did you really cheat on Adrien Agreste?"

"_UHHH!"_ Lila threw her hair back, growling beyond frustration.

"Kids!"

"Now what?" Lila groaned.

"Alya!"

Alya's mother Marlena, chef of Hotel de Paris, came running to them.

"Is it true? Did your friend-" At that, she noticed Lila. The worried mother grabbed hold of her and started gently pulling her away. "There you are! You need to go!"

"What?"

"We gotta get you to the hospital ASAP!"

"Why?"

"She must be checked for maggots."

"Maggots?!"

"_**Casu Marzu**_ means _rotten pie_ in Italian. Why do you think it contain?"

Everyone gawked at the new fact, disgusted with it.

"Gross!"

("Now you know why I won't eat Casu Marzu." Plagg whispered to Adrien.)

"What were you thinking? Casu Marzu is illegal!" Marlena scolded.

"I never ate Casu Marzu!" Lila finally admitted, unfortunately bringing more unwanted attention on her.

"You lied?"

"All this time?"

"Oh my God…"

"After everything that happened today, you still think she's the real deal?" Alya retorted.

"Everything else I said is true!" Lila pressed on insisting.

"You lied about Crystal, Jagged Stone, Missus Edward, Freestyle Clash, XY, Clara Nightingale, Prince Ali, maggot cheese…"

"OK! So, I make that up. But I'm telling the truth!"

_DING!_

Bob Roth stomped out of the elevator, roaring. "I can't think with all this noise! Damn reporters, damn blog, damn what's her name! XY, you are not going anywhere near that Italian girl! She cheats on her famous boyfriends!"

"I also made that up too."

_DING!_

Alec furiously swept his finger across his phone. "Unbelievable! Unbelievable! This girl is taking over the media with her fake lies! Just who the Hell is Lina? Or is it Lana?"

"And that."

_DING!_

Simon Grimault screeched as he ran around, arms waving wildly. "This hotel is haunted! Lali Ruby's ghost stalks the hallways!"

"And that."

"Now, now, calm down!" Mayor André Bourgeois tried to calm down his guests.

Lila's lies caused chaos not just outside in Paris but also inside the Hotel de Paris. And Mayor Bourgeois was at the risk of losing his guests due to her lies. Rumours flying, hysteria building, sanity screwing loose.

"I need to check out!"

"I cannot stay here if you cannot control your own city."

"You said no cats! _AA-CCCHHOOOO!"_

"There's a crazed fan on the loose and you're not doing anything!"

"You just let anyone in!"

"This hotel is supposed to have the best security!"

"We didn't pay for this!"

"Your hotel is haunted!"

"This Loco must be a delusional stalker fan."

"Get the police now!"

"Sent her to a mental hospital."

Chloe heckled at the accusations, enjoying Lila's blight. "You're in for it now."

Lila didn't move. She stayed frozen, her teeth shown in a nervous wince. All this talk of arresting her or sending her to a mental hospital rattled her nerves. Finally, after months of lying through her teeth, her lies put her on the spot, making her reap what she sown. She was in big trouble and she lied about it! There was only one thing she could do to fix the mess she made. Not a good choice but she had to do it for the good of her.

"Look, I was lying about knowing famous people." She confessed, speaking calm and sad unlike her usually quickness. For the first time, she was honest. All eyes set on her, listening to her truth.

"See, she was lying!" Vanessa called out.

"Yes."

"So, you were pretending? You really don't know that many famous people and you haven't travelled all over the world?"

"Yes!"

"You lie to get attention, to get popular and admirers?"

"YES!"

"So, where were you exactly?"

"I skipped! I stayed at home eating ice cream and watching soaps!"

"She watches soap operas?" Marinette said, kinda baffled.

"That explains everything." Vanessa said and the pair giggled together.

"You head me, I LIED!"

There was a pregnant silence following Lila's confession until Mayor Bourgeois cleared his throat and spoke.

"…Alright. Now the girl has confessed and will be escorted out, I assure you that everything is well now. Go back to your rooms and I will handle the press."

His once unhappy guests did as he told, walking to the elevators to return to their rooms. Nadja left the hotel through the back entry, carrying Manon. Marinette and Vanessa left with Crystal, not bothering a glance to the other kids.

"Daddy wants a press conference with Lita's family." Crystal said, holding her phone to her ear. The last dart to _Lita_, meaning Lila.

"What?!" Lila bellowed.

"Daddy doesn't need to hold a press conference." Vanessa said, more concerned with her family than the liar.

"He insisted. The family honour is at stake, he said."

"Or his honour."

"Marinette, wait!"

Just as she entered the elevator with Crystal and Vanessa, said girl glanced, prompting her to gasp.

"Luka."

The blue-streaked boy waltzed up to her, the light shining behind him as a halo highlighting his peaceful face. His strides reached inches away from her, the tips of their feet touching. Marinette gazed up at him, the tall height dwarfing her.

"What, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"I came here to pick up Juleka. It took me a while to get past the crazy people surrounding the place." He flashed a sincere smile. "I'm happy to see you again. You just disappeared off the face of the earth. I missed you." His sweet compliant made her blush. "I wonder if you want to go to the school dance tonight?"

Her face went crooked. "Wha…?"

"There's no one else I wanted to go with. Well?"

"I…"

"If you're scared of going back here, I promise to protect you. Your friend, Vanessa can come along if she wants."

"Deal!" Vanessa jumped over Marinette, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Vanessa!"

"What? I love dancing. You make smashing dresses, wear one of them!"

"Great! I'll meet you at Françoise Dupont. The theme is golden rock'n'roll, so it sounds fun. See you tonight."

Marinette gaped at Luka and Vanessa making the decision for her. Then she and Vanessa stepped into the elevator where Crystal was waiting, bubbling of enthusiasm.

"A dance! How wonderful! School is the best place to flaunt your stuff! You need to stand out and take down that Leela! Trust me, I know. Now we have 6 hours to get ready. I'll book appointments for your hair, clothes, shoes, nails, makeup. No one says no to me…"

Her voice hushed as the elevator doors closed. Luka folded his arms, quite pleased with himself.

Juleka, coming to his side, cuffed her hands. "She's coming?"

"Yeah…" He turned to her, a little smirk on his smile. "And her friend too."

Juleka blushed. Although she was thrilled to hear Marinette was coming back, she was talking about _Vanessa_ first.

* * *

"Watch it!"

Two hotel employees held Lila by each arm, 'escorting' out of the hotel, away from the guests she upset. As the mayor had promised, the reporters have deserted the entrances, leaving an empty space for Lila to be left on. The other kids exited the building on their own, though they felt ashamed of what happened.

Lila huffed, brushing her arms. "How rude!"

Adrien was more exasperated with her. "Rude? After what you've done, you still have the gall to blame someone else?"

"Are you deaf?" Alix questioned. "Did you not hear the scolding Crystal gave you? Or small-B? Or Penny, Missus Edward, Bob Roth?"

"They're such divas!" Lila defended.

"We got told off because of you! **You,** especially!" Nathaniel rebuked.

"Need lotion with that burn, girl?" Nino snarked, hands protectively on his little brother. Chris was whining, water gathering in his eyes.

"You lied to us?" The little boy whimpered out.

"Of course I didn't." Lila faked the sympathy.

"Why should we believe you?" Mylene glared hard at the girl who used to scare her every day at school. "Everything you ever told us was a lie."

"I have not!"

"Stop lying!" Rose wailed angrily. "I can't listen to you anymore! I can't tell if you're lying or telling the truth!"

"It was blown out of proportion!"

"So last night wasn't a case of catfights then? And today was a sequel?" Kim chided.

"Like I said, blown out of proportion!"

"Everything you said is a lie!' Max maintained.

"No way!"

"Vanessa's right, your big mouth did cause all this mayhem." Sabrina stated.

"It was Vanessa and Marinette's fault! They framed me together!"

"Don't blame this on Vanessa and Marinette!" Ivan boomed. "Everyone you lied about was in this hotel."

"Face it, Lila." Alya chastised, giving Lila the discipline she needed. "_You_ caused this mess. _You_ said this and that and this happens. _You_ lied about knowing Crystal. _You_ bullied one of the two people who didn't believe you and she's Crystal's sister!" Lila refused to even look at her, making Alya more furious. "Fine. Just lay in the bed you'd made. Just know that I had enough of your B-S. You're on your own dealing with relentless reporters and cross celebrities. At this point, you're lucky you're pled insanity to avoid a restraining order. Bye!"

With a feisty salute, Alya marched to the direction of their high school, presumably to finish off arranged the dance (which Lila neglected to do). One by one, almost everyone else left for home for the dance tonight and ignored Lila. Juleka and Luka walked to their boat-home, simultaneous sporting happy smiles.

Just before she left, Chloe whispered in Lila's ear. "Maybe I should one of those reporters about you and Hawkmoth."

Lila blanked. That said and Chloe shot her an evil sneer, she and Sabrina going back into the hotel to Chloe's suite.

"See you tonight." Sabrina bided.

"If you're still want to show your hideous face in public!" Chloe crackled, beaming with new satisfaction she had finally something to hold over the two-faced girl.

Lila was left alone outside. The cold air barely cooled her boiling rage. Her teeth grinded and created white dust.

Humiliated. She felt humiliated.

By Marinette's new school.

By Marinette's new friend.

By Marinette's new friend's famous sister, Crystal.

By numerous people she lied to know.

By the media circling her lies.

By her 'friends'.

By Alya.

By Chloe.

By everyone!

"Just when did all this crap come from?!" She screamed. "Seriously, what does everyone have against me? I only want to be liked! Honestly, some people are so sensitive. It's just a little white lie." She whipped out her phone, quick to search. "I gotta find out how they know in the first place. I told no one but my class and that boy last night!"

The memory remained fresh in her mind. The boy was charming, handsome and suave. However, she didn't get his name and he hasn't called yet. Strange…

On her phone, articles of her fibs had been published her lies, causing the hysteria. Fantasy clashed with reality. Debates opened. Arguments formed. Most, _most_ of the arguments debunked her claims of truth.

Anyone at that club last night would have post what happened. There was a few posts but the real hit was this blog. _**Good Old Reliable Jake.**_

"Who's Jake Galella?"

Whoever he was, he bought up articles featuring her and what she said.

Every. Single. One.

Hench the drama.

"_Ciao_, Lila."

Lila raised her head up and gasped. There standing in front of her was the boy from Balter.

"I heard you were here." He said.

Despite the delight bursting in her heart, she shook her head. "I don't have time for you now, I'm trying to handle a crisis here."

"I just wanted to give you my card since I realize you never asked for my name. Here you go."

He handed her a small piece of hard paper, like a professionally-fashioned business card. Lila, not caring at the moment, merely glanced at the content on the card, reading his, name, number, email and his blog address-

She whizzed to her phone and back to the card. Then looked at her phone and went back to the card. And then she freaked out.

"You're _**JAKE GALELLA?!"**_

The boy named Jake shrugged. "Honestly, I'm impressed you didn't do your homework. Most people would recognized me first hand and avoid me due to my reputation as a notorious journalist. They say I spread gossip like wildfire. They call me _Jake the Fake_. But I don't care."

He was so chilled, not bothering with the girl's feelings. All that matter was his work. He used her lies to make a story for his own benefit.

"How could you?"

"I need a story to give my boss, you wanted attention."

She growled at him. Nonetheless, he continued talking.

"I run a blog but I also work as an intern at the local newspaper. I published both sides of the same coin. Your stories are itching to be heard."

"By a selected few!"

"You never said that. You wanted everyone to know. And I got proof."

He bestowed a recorder, pressing a number to unleashed his voice. And hers.

"_You're a very fascinating girl, Lila. Do you ever think to tell your tales on a wider channel?"_

"_Of course! I want the whole world to know me!"_

He secretly recorded their conversation?

"In case I have to prove your lies are _true_." He merely explained.

Lila looked like a fish with her jaw dropping down. This blogger was **nothing** like Alya. Journalist was too polite a word for what he was. Not a shred of remorse for what he does. He was devious, ambitious, having no regrets in throwing someone under the bus for a scoop.

"You said you wanted to know everything about me!"

"I did."

"You said you can make me famous!

"I did also."

"You said everyone will love me!"

"The public disagreed with you."

"You made this mess! You lied first!"

"I don't lie. I _embellished_ the truth."

"Oh, you dead meat! I'm gonna-"

"What are you gonna do? Make up a nasty rumour featuring me? I'll write it up and post it to the world on my blog."

For once, she shut her mouth. He wasn't a typical victim. He can fight back as much as fire as her.

"In the journalism world, you have to step on a few toes to catch a break. Thanks to you, I got a break!"

"I'm ruined!"

"And I'm discovered! My editor wants me to work full-time! Millions are reading my blog! Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do. _Ciao_."

He waved goodbye, then sauntered off, which left her fuming. Lila saw red. Steam blew out of her ears. Her feet stomped the ground, making pounds and leaving footprints.

"_**YOU LYING CHEAP COWARDLY BLOODSUCKING BOTTOM-FEEDING LOWLIFE!"**_

_"Grazie!"_

The cruel irony was that she met her match. She makes rumours, Jake makes reports.

A perfect match made in Hell.

* * *

_**VSD**_ is a Famous tabloid newspaper in Paris.

_**Pulcher**_ is a Latin word meaning 'beautiful.'

The trick Manon used on Chris whilst they argued is used famously by Bugs Bunny.

_**Elizabeth Taylor**_ was a famous British-American actress until her death in 2011. She was considered as one of the most popular stars of classical Hollywood cinema, some movies included _Cleopatra_ (1963) and _Taming of the Shrew_ (1967). She was especially remembered for her piercing violet eyes.

_**Fawlty Towers**_ is a British comedy from the 70s. Set in a hotel, it features its snobby owner and the hilarious situations he, his staff or guest get into. The show was named 'the greatest ever British TV sitcom.'

The _**Ritz**_ is a famous hotel in London.

The colours of Missus Edward's outfit are a tribute to Portsmouth, Virginia, the birthplace of Missy Elliott.

small-B is based on _**The Notorious B.I.G.**_, the famous rapper. He is widely considered to be one of the greatest rappers of all time.

_**Beard**_ is slang for when a gay person has an escort of the opposite sex to give the gay person the impression of being heterosexual.

_**Casu marzu**_ is a traditional Sardinian sheep milk cheese that contains live insect larvae.

* * *

Jake Galella is created to be the match of Lila.

His first name rhymes with 'Fake.' His last name comes from _**Ron Galella, **_an American photographer and 'the Godfather of the U.S. paparazzi culture.' He took pictures of many celebrities out of the public eye and had feuds with some of them, notably Jackie O. The latter actually took him to court for harassment and invasion of privacy.

His eyes are based on the _**Italian Evil Eye**_. In Italian culture, the evil eye is personalized as a blue glass eye painted in two shades, deep royal blue and light sky blue, white iris and black pupil. The evil eye is a bad omen by Italy and other cultures, believed to be cast by a malevolent glare and cause misfortune to the innocent.

In the last chapter, Jake was from a little village in Italy before he moved to Paris. _Ciarlare_, which I made up, refers to his slimy nature. It's from the Italian _**ciarlare**_, meaning to chatter or prattle and another word for _charlatan_.

Jake's blog, _**Good Old Reliable Jake**_, is from the song by _Evil Dead: The Musical_, 'I'm good old reliable Jake.'

Note: Jake won't be planning on becoming an Akuma, he's most likely to make them.


	7. Mary Shelley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I own only my OCs for the purpose of this FanFiction. I do not own the songs _Bang Bang_ by Will. , _Burning Love_ by Elvis Presley, _You're The One I Want_ by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John, _Can't Help Falling in Love_ by Elvis Presley, and _A Little Party Never Killed Nobody_ by Fergie.

Note: Lila's exposure continues!

* * *

"Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful."

Mary Shelley, author of _Frankenstein._

* * *

The dark of night fell. Everything was dark, except for the Françoise Dupont lycée lighting up like a Christmas tree. Saturday night was the night of the school's dance, the biggest event for them of the year. Students bounced with zest for the night, yet one girl wasn't as excited…

"This is bad, this is really bad, this is really_ really _bad…"

"Will you calm down?"

"This is **so **_**BAD**__!_"

"Cool it! We're already here."

A French-manicured hand gripped the edge of the front door, violet eyes peering into the gymnasium and hearing the voices of the many kids chattering. She shook with the giddiness bubbling within her, making her squeal in silence uncontrollably.

Banners darted across balconies, colourful balloons hung, retro posters from the 50s and 60s were pinned up. The theme was vintage rock'n'roll so the kids dressed up in outfits from movies such as _Grease, Hairspray, West Side Story, The Great Gatsby_, etc, in that genre. The food was on a table clothed in a red-and-white-striped sheet. Despite the hype, it gave off a lukewarm effect. Simply put, the event was not all great. It was hardly the dance of the year, almost worst yet. The best Alya could do in a day (and the worse Lila could make yet). It was all Alya managed to pull it off in a short few days.

It wasn't a great dance, but Vanessa was beaming.

"Wow...This is so...gritty! I love it!"

Her first_ average_ dance. So different from the high-class banquets, celebrities' parties, and Olympe's galas with their boy counterpart school.

Marinette wasn't as fired up. Instead, she was scared.

"1 hour and we're out of here, right? That's what we agreed with the matron. Noon to 8. We have an hour to kill. But why here, why not with your sister? This place is basically off limits!"

"Just blame it on me, say it was all my idea."

"It _**IS**_ all your idea!"

"Take it easy. Besides, you have a date. Come on, Mari, what do you say? Let's take a walk on the wild side!"

Marinette groaned, not fully convinced. Hands took her own and hold them up to chest level. The blue-haired girl brought her downcast face up to Vanessa shining with kindness.

"Mari…I know I dragged you into this, but I didn't do this just to attend an ordinary party. This is your chance to show all who hurt you. You came bouncing back, stronger than ever, better, more confident than ever. Don't let them get to you, they haven't broken you. You're not broken, just cracked. And cracks can heal."

Touched by her statement, Marinette made a little smile of her own.

"Ready, ladies?"

Luka appeared to the girls. He looked so devilishly handsome wearing a cool leather jacket, a faded blue shirt, and tight black pants with slightly ripped knees, dressed as one of the T-Birds right down to the sexy smirk.

He offered his arm gentlemen-like, to which Marinette gently roped around it. Vanessa hopped ahead of them, grinning to the corners of her cheeks.

"My sister is waiting inside." Luka added to his 'date.'

"She has a date?" Marinette questioned.

"Only if Vanessa can see her."

* * *

The gymnasium, despite the rushed choice of decorations, was bustling with kids dancing to the beat. Kim was taking over the dance floor with his mad moves and his equally driven date, Ondine. For the night, Kim obviously went for the typical portray of a high school jock, completed with a red/white varsity jacket, black shirt, tight jeans and clean white trainers. Ondine, however, flaunted in an outfit from 70s, a blue jumpsuit covered in sequins, white platform-shoes and big sparkly earrings in the style of small disco balls.

Well, the theme called for vintage.

It did not call for Lila spurting that _**she**_ single-handily organised the dance.

"She didn't lift a finger! She left it all to me!" Alya scolded. For the dance _**she**_ pulled off, she came as Sandy from the end of _Grease_, right down to the voluminous curly hairdo, big gold hoop earrings, red lipstick, matching red toenails, a tight black top both short-sleeved and off-shoulder, tight black leggings, and brown-stitched high-heeled wedges.

"Let her lie." Nino assured, setting up his DJ equipment as he was doing the music for the dance. He was clad like Elvis Presley. He had the duck-tailed black wig, the flamboyant white suit embellished with fake rhinestones and a guitar just for decoration. "It'll bounce back to her like it did at the hotel."

His unbelievably hot date sniffled a chortle. "Oh, that's funny!"

Adrien fiddled with the pearly clasps of his jacket, feeling nervous yet also in glee to be here. He decked out in his finest costume as The Great Gatsby. He dazzled with his pale-skin dress suit, white dress-shirt, gold tie of satin, and a green emerald ring on his left hand.

"You look good, man."

"I look like my father. I gave up a lot just to spend one night here. As long as I have no strains or rips at the end of the night, he would be at least contented. "Adrien scanned the room, looking for something. Or _someone_. "She's coming, right?"

"Yeah, Juleka told Rose that Marinette is coming."

Adrien found himself scowling of jealousy. "With _Luka_."

"And her new friend. Juleka was more excited about her than Marinette."

"There they are!" Alya cried.

Adrien jumped and looked ahead just as three figures stepped into the limelight. All eyes set on the girls, marvelling them.

Marinette was a sight for sore sight, wearing a black top with quarter-length sleeves and a scoop neck, fitted on her blooming torso and went tight at her waist, a full pink skirt, a black belt around her waist with a shiny silver buckle, a red ascot with black polkadots tied around her neck, and simple pink flats with straps around her ankles. Her navy hair was pulled into a peppy high-bun, a red ribbon entwined.

"Wow..." Adrien said in awe upon seeing her, frowns when he saw her with Luka.

"Dude, are you hissing?" Nino asked, making Adrien shut his mouth in a firm line.

Vanessa tiptoed in the gym, taking off her fedora to express child-like wonder. She was so hyped up for this night, a night to dance in a new setting. She came as either Danny Zuko or Michael Jackson, with a humble black dress-jacket and matching trousers of rich material, a silky purple shirt where the collar was open to her chest, and shiny black tap-dancing shoes. Her curly-braided hair was roped up in a perfectly contained updo under her cool-black fedora.

"This is...imperfect!" She cheered, throwing her head back and twirling around.

"Not the compliment I was hoping for but still." Alya shrugged.

Across the room at the refreshments, Juleka dropped her drink once she caught sight of Vanessa under the lights, happiness beaming, as beautiful as a Disney princess on a rare chance of freedom. Vanessa set her fedora on her nice hairdo, her plum lips smiling in a nice, alluring way. Juleka felt her throat go dry and her cheek burn up.

"Juleka? _Helloooo?_" Rose waved her hand in front of her best friend's face to get her attention. Alas, Juleka was starstruck.

"Marinette!"

Marinette squeaked as a boy tackled her, squeezing her tight in a desperate hug.

"Hey, Marc."

"I'm so glad to see you again!"

Marc let go of her, still grinning at her. For the dance, he showed up as one of the Sharks from _West Side Story, _the red dress-shirt tied at his waist, open collared and wore as a jacket, a black shirt, tight black pants, black leather fingerless gloves and blue sneakers.

"Are you here with Nathaniel?" Marinette asked.

Marc snorted, a scowl brewing and crossing his arms. "Hell, no! I rather die in a pit of snakes than have do anything for that two-faced deadbeat con artist!"

Nathaniel groaned, hearing Marc's rant from a different room of the hall yet knowing that he had every right not to trust him. The redhead thought of appearing as one of the Jets from _West Side Story_ in a yellow t-shirt, a blue vest stripped with thin lines of white, skinny tan-coloured pants and grey shoes.

His Shark counterpart hated him. Art in the making.

"Tough break, buddy." Alix patted his back. She customised as a Pink Lady, a pink satin bomber-jacket and all black outfit version of her usual clothes, long-sleeved shirt and capris, and her classical bright-green sneakers.

Ivan, Mylene and Max were with them, the three of them glancing at Nathaniel with sympathy.

Ivan put on a heavy black leather jacket, torn blue jeans, brown boots and a black faded t-shirt bearing the Rolling Stone's tongue icon on the front, putting the rock in rock'n'roll.

Mylene came as a cheerleader, adorned in a fitted white jumper with the letter 'M' on the front in light-blue and a matching light-blue collar, a light-blue skirt, white knee-high socks, yellow shoes, one pom-pom light-blue and one pom-pom white clutched on her hairs, and a blue hairband pushing back her dreadlocks.

Max was no different from his typical attire, so he just wore a white dress-shirt, a brown jumper on top, skinny grey trousers, brown Oxford shoes, and a bright yellow bowtie as a geek of the retro era.

Loud music blurted from Nino's music stand, sounding more modern than vintage. Apparently one of the records he was meant to play for an authentic taste for the dance was made within in the last 10 years or less.

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Shot 'em with a bang_

_Love him down down I shot my baby with a bang_

_Bang!_

_Shot 'em with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Shot 'em with a bang_

_Love him down down I shot my baby with a bang_

_Bang!_

_Shot 'em with a bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

Alya glared at the DJ, shouting in protest. "That is not from the roaring 20s!"

"It was on _The Great Gatsby_ soundtrack!" Nino defended himself.

Nonetheless, everyone jumped into rapture. The song prompted wild dancing, couples and groups dominating for the status of best dancer tonight.

Then Vanessa leaped in and started doing her own kind of dancing. She moved stiff and rhythmic as a robot meshed with her tap-dancing, putting Michael Jackson to shame. She even did his moon walk! The other dancers gathered around, cheering her on, clapping and snapping thumbs. The crowd went wild for her moves. Marinette stood on the edge, watching her best friend take the stage. Vanessa was naturally charismatic, effortlessly drawing everyone in by a simple grin and swing of her hips.

"Mari! Let's go!"

Her smile dropped as her friend grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out onto the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Her question went unanswered. Vanessa placed a hand on Marinette's left hip and another hand in her right hand and started to make her dance wildly along. Despite her reluctance, Marinette grooved to the music and moving. The girls made swirls, twirls, dips and lifts to everyone's amazement. In a fit of impulsiveness, Vanessa flipped Marinette over her back, her skirt making lively ruffles and the latter hopped on her feet, no clumsiness made. The crowd exploded into cheers at their performance. The girls threw their hands up in the air.

_Oh, yeah,_

_I love my baby_

_Hey baby yeah I love you_

_Stupid is what stupid do_

_Tom and Jerry and Scooby Doo_

_Oh baby, I'm a fool for you_

_Come here, baby, be my lollipop,_

_I make it better, make the booty drop_

_Hey baby, can't get you out my brains_

_Damn girl, you're such a sexy thing_

_You're pretty little lady, and my baby makes me go down down_

_And my baby make me go down down_

_Ey my baby make me go down down_

_My baby make me go down down_

The kids resumed their own dancing, Vanessa and Marinette separating to do their own thing, Vanessa on her own and Marinette with her date, Luka.

Adrien eyed Marinette from his place on the edge of the mob. Longing clouded his vision. It was lucky Marinette's friend wanted to come here tonight and Marinette 'accepted' Luka's invitation. A bittersweet plot twist. He nervously twisted his emerald ring around his finger as he kept his eyes on her.

Oh, how he wanted to twist with her...

He breathed in, bustling in courage, and readied himself to walk out and finally talk to Marinette.

"_Adrien!"_

He barely took one foot forward when not one, not two, but _**three**_ girls blocked his path.

"Care for a dance, Adrien?" Lila asked in a low, seductive voice. She leaned in, her chest and hands flat on his chest, her smirk under his chin. Lila came as a movie star from the 1930s in a golden gown, sleeveless and one shoulder, a slit cut teasingly up her right leg. She paired the dress with a fake yellow daffodil upon her hair, long black satin evening gloves, black high-heels and big maroon garnet-stone earrings.

He wanted to say 'no', but the rejection wouldn't come out his mouth. "Uh..."

"Come on, let's dance!"

Her hands grasped his arm and begun to pull, using her force too strongly.

"Stop it!"

She ignored his pain and kept pulling. Then the other girl pulled him back on his other arm.

"Adrikins!" Chloe cooed. She showed up in the same costume as Amber from the movie_ Hairspray. _She adorned an extravagant dress styled from the 50s, a dress of white lacy ruffles decorated with green specks, a yellow sash wrapped around her chest and a full skirt flaring out. Her hair was done up in a poufy beehive, not a curl out of place. She finished off with cream stilettos, a two-strand choker of real flawless white pearls, big pearl earrings, and white short evening gloves of pure silk. "We match so we must be together!"

Sabrina was right behind her, spraying extra hairspray in Chloe's big hair. The ozone layer was no concern for her. She was Sandy Olsson, like Alya, yet from the start of _Grease_, donning a short-sleeved white top with a V-neck collar, a creamy-yellow cardigan hanging over her shoulders, an ankle-long yellow full skirt with a white poodle stitched on, white/black saddle shoes and frilly white socks. Her hair was pulled up in a humble ponytail with a white hairband.

"Actually, I-"

"This is a dream come true!"

"Get your own man, Chloe! He's with me!"

"No, me!"

"But I-"

A red/black fan swept under his chin, bringing his head up and making his gaze focused on the third girl.

"Want a duo with me?" Kagami finished as she opened her fan, unfurling a red oriental paper and fluttering it in front of her face, just under her eyes for a seductive effect. For this dance, she wore lounge pyjamas inspired from the 1920s or 1930s, coming off as Jordan Baker from _The Great Gatsby_. Her clothes of smooth silk came with a kimono-inspired black robe with teal rims and red/teal/blue bubble designs on the edges, teal sleeveless top with red/blue designs added with black ones on front, black pants with fat teal ends and the same red/teal/blue bubble designs, black flat heels, and even wearing red lipstick.

"Back off, he's mine!"

"No, mine!"

"I asked him first!"

"No, I did!"

"Whatever, he's coming with me!"

"Says who, tramp?"

"Ladies! If I-"

Overlapping demands washed over his meek pleas, three loud screeches speaking over his kind voice. All he could do now was watch helplessly at Marinette dancing with Luka.

Just then, Elvis Presley's _Burning Love _came on.

_Lord Almighty,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Higher higher_

_It's burning through to my soul_

_Girl, girl, girl_

_You gonna set me on fire_

_My brain is flaming_

_I don't know which way to go_

Juleka showed no shame in hanging her mouth open, tongue waggling, drooling over Vanessa strutting on the floor.

"She's so great..."

"Go on! Go ask her for a couples dance!" Rose urged. Like others, she presented herself as one of the characters of _The Great Gatsby_, Daisy in this case. The dress she wore for tonight was cream in colour, entirely clad in feathers, a straight shape with a slightly full-ish skirt, and strapless with a light-pink wrapped around her waist and draped across her right shoulder and tied in a big bow. For accessorises, she had big and long gold earrings trailing down from her earlobes, chucky crystal bracelets, a gold headband with a fake yet blooming white daisy on the side, and white t-strap shoes. Ends of her short hair was curled in her face.

However, Juleka shut her mouth and turned her back on the girl she held a rising crush on. She put her hands on her forearms, tight lipped. Her heart was beating as mad as the atmosphere of the dance, this feeling vibrating throughout her body wouldn't stop. "She wouldn't notice me. She thinks I hate her."

Her outfit matched her gloomy demander. She had on a flapper dress in soft and shiny black, pitch black curved stripes curved along her body, a wide magenta band around her waist, and strands of black beads dipping from the ends. On her head, a headdress with purple feathers sticking out and her bangs hid her face. She accessorized with over-the-elbow-log black satin gloves, long pearl necklace, and plain black flat shoes.

While she drowned in her sorrow, her protective older brother caught sniff of her and decided to intervene.

"Hey, V. You need a partner for a change."

Vanessa halted her swagger to stare at him. "I never thought of that. I always dance on my own. But with who? Everyone is pretty much taken."

"I was thinking of_** her**_."

With both hands on Marinette, Luka lifted one finger to point at Juleka, back still turned and oblivious to her brother and her crush.

Vanessa squinted. "She's your sister? I met her earlier at the hotel. I don't think she likes me though."

Luka chuckled at just how little she knew about Juleka. "She's shy, that's all."

Vanessa considered the request. "When you put it that way…Ok."

With that, she walked over to the girl in black, said girl grumbling to herself.

"She's a _goddess_. There's no way she would notice a stick in the mud like me."

"Hey, wanna dance?"

Juleka craned her head up and once she saw her, she suddenly went rigid, standing up straight, arms at her sides, eyes wide open and impulsively said the answer she wanted to say to that.

"Absolutely!"

A bit taken aback by this, Vanessa managed a small grin. "Follow me."

She headed off and Juleka just eyeballed her until Rose pushed her. Juleka clumsily stumbled to maintain her balance and chase up with Vanessa who stride through the floor in a cool manner, unbroken by Juleka's awkwardness.

_'Cause your kisses lift me higher_

_Like a sweet song of a choir_

_And you light my morning sky_

_With burning love_

"So…" Vanessa said to break the ice. "Luka is your brother, huh? We're both the little sisters."

Juleka tried to bring out an answer to her comment but all that she sputtered out was funny noises of utter nonsense and weird expressions to match.

"I, oh, de, ba, a, Loch Ness Monster!"

She blushed beet red once she realised that she accidentally compared Vanessa's nickname 'Nessie' to the mythical Scottish lake monster. Vanessa was more uneasy about Juleka's awkward manners than the nickname comparison. She got it all the time. By now, she wasn't too sure about Juleka by the bucket load.

A new song played, sparking Juleka's low confidence to higher levels.

_You better shape up_

_Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_Nothing left_

_Nothing left for me to do_

The flapper girl started jerking her arms about, doing an odd prance much to Vanessa's shock.

"_What_ are you doing?"

"I...I, uh, just m-making it up as I go along."

"That is some bad dancing. It's like Lila at Balter."

"But I don't care! I'm having fun!"

Interest lit up Vanessa's face and brought her happy smile back.

"Really?"

Without further ado, she stated copied her partner's awkward moves, finding herself enjoying it.

"I-I-I-I mean, come on! Do you really have to show off? I mean, not that you're a bad dancer, you're a fantastic dancer, I just mean…uh, well I…" Juleka stumbled over her words. "I just mean…uh, well I…"

She was too busy talking to noice Vanessa smiling at her, finding her babble adorable.

"Can't you just enjoy it?"

That made Vanessa think of a good reason, one that brought her into deep thought and express her true feelings. "I guess I always have to fight my right to dance. There's so little this mayor's daughter could do, like go into law and politics. Uh. I don't like it. I have to prove myself to everyone to show that I can make my passion work. At Olympe, everyone is so competitive it's naturally to bust a move to beat someone else."

"It's a dance with friends! You shouldn't have battle-dance at every chance you get."

"It's...no fun!"

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

Juleka and Vanessa danced like idiots together, joined bad dancing slowly evolving to good dancing, moving onto working in sync. Arms and hips swinging in perfect balance, the lively smiles flashing in laughing mouths. They were busy with the fun they had together to notice the crowd forming around them, watching them perform together perfectly. Without a doubt, the shy girl and the bold princess were the best dancing couple there. The centre of attention.

All eyes set on them, but they only had eyes for each other.

Juleka let herself go, spinning and flaunting her arms at Vanessa who was doing daring flips. They even the Charleston together. Then Vanessa took Juleka by the hand and pulled her in, smirking teasingly at her red blush, and then they danced with their hands joined.

Marinette and Luka stopped their own waltz and smiled proudly at them.

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, honey_

_The one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Oh, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

One boy wasn't pleased with their shared waltzing. He wanted to march over and say his peace…if only the three girls will let him go!

"Girls, I came here to have fun."

"Let's have some fun, then."

"I can give you fun."

"You'll have more fun with me!"

"Guys, please!"

Adrien was running out of patience. The three girls were making him stay by hugging his arms and even his legs while begging for him. And all the while, he had to stand still, not having any fun and watch the girl on his mind dance closely with another boy. Lila ducked when a teacher on duty passed by, allowing Kagami and Chloe more room to seduce Adrien.

Then Lila darted up in front of Adrien and proceeded to drag him to the dance floor for an unwilling tango.

Chloe pouted. "Hey!"

Kagami snarled, seething in fury. She marched right up to the thieving girl with her crush and readied her fan for a whack. "Get your claws off my man, Rossi!"

"How about you get your claws off my man, boyfriend stealer!" Chloé exclaimed, running towards them in her heels.

She ended up colliding with the three, immediately causing a catfight while Adrien stood watching them, look upset. Three nearly grown women behaving as wild cats, shrieking and brawling and fighting, all over a superficial chance with him. As kind as he was, he would dance with them all, but those girls were only interested in using him as a pawn, an ornament, just for decoration!

That was the last straw for the prize.

"ENOUGH!"

The girls stopped mid-fight, all directing stunned stares at a livid Adrien.

He exploded. "I have enough of this! You're all acting like toddlers! This is not a competition and I am not a prize to be won! I never say no or yes to any of you! None of you actually listened to me! I never been to a school dance before and I was really excited about it. But I am not happy about being used in a tug-o-war! I had to beg on my knees for just to spend a few hours here. Do you know I have to sacrifice a month's worth of free time to come here? My father wanted me to stay home and practice my Chinese! Chinese! I came here to dance but I haven't made one step without you three throwing yourself at me and each other. I tried to nice. I tried to create some solution to this problem. But I couldn't get pass your big egos. I don't want to dance with any of you if you keep acting like this. I'm gone. See ya."

He turned his back on them and stalked away. Perfect hair messed up, Lila huffed at the loss of a date but Chloe and Kagami were guilty about what they unintentionally did.

Adrien made his way to the refreshment table, getting a full glass of punch and chugging it down in one gulp. A hand patted his back.

"That was harsh, man." Ivan said, coming up behind him. The guys surrounded him, save for Nino keeping busy at the turntables.

Adrien coughed and took another drink. "I couldn't take it. God, this is a nightmare I can't wake up from."

Kim mocked a whimper at him. "Oh, I know. This must be so hard. _Oh, no! So many girls love me. They're all gorgeous and sexy. My wallet's too small for my fifties, my teachers keep giving me straight A's and my diamond shoes are too tight!_"

The boys shot him looks of disapproval.

"Not helping, Kim." Nathaniel answered. "You've seen the way those girls acted. It's no wonder Adrien got so stressed."

"The number of girls dying for a dance with you is 3 times the probability an average guy will get in this event." Max "But the real question is: Do _you_ want to dance with them?"

Adrien thought about this, slowly wandering to the swinging form of Marinette.

"Just the one."

Without any further ado, he breezed across the dance floor to get to Marinette, while the music settled down to a soft, husky ballad.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Marinette smiled softly to herself, resting her head on Luka's chest, faintly hearing his hearing heart. Then a tap lightly hit her shoulder, causing her to glance over her slim arm and jolted out of her daze.

"Adrien!"

Standing in front of her, Adrien held out his open hand to her, as if offering his warmth and splendour. A kind look graced his features, his lips curled in a charming smile, his satin suit shining from the lights bouncing off.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked.

How many times has she dreamed of this moment? How many various scenarios of happy endings sprung through her head? How often did she wanted to be swept off her feet by the boy of her fantasies?

The answer: too many times.

But now she stopped dreaming, saw the harsh reality of her silly daydreaming and so, clung tighter to the man she moved on with.

"As you cannot see, I'm already taken."

"Oh, please?"

Luka stood there, watching bemused as Marinette and Adrien begun to argue back and forth.

"No, thank you."

"Please?

"I said no."

"Just one dance together?"

"No!"

"Adrien, you're being rude. I am someone else now and you have girls waiting in line for you."

"I don't want any of them, I want you."

"I came with Luka. It's not fair to him."

"Please? Just one dance?"

Marinette was about to turn down his plea when Luka placed his hands on her smaller shoulders, interrupting her.

"Just have a dance with him. I don't mind." He suggested it so calmly, his face so serene it was difficult for the girl to read his emotions, looking for a hint he was just as displeased as her.

Yet she sighed, succumbing to defeat. "OK..."

She took Adrien's hand. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, he pulled her in against him away from her date, flushing her up against him, her blushing face full of his smooth satin jacket. His other hand laid on the left side of her hip. She leaned back and placed her free hand on his right shoulder.

They joined in the slow dance, their easy movements swanning perfectly in unison, the feel of their bodies, differently shaped yet pierced together in a puzzle. Such closeness rose a heat in between them, both holding their breaths. Adrien pulled by a bold move by spinning her around in a twirl. When she slowed down to a stop, she felt his chest touching her back, and simultaneously breathing heavy of nervousness.

At the corner of her eye, Marinette saw Vanessa and Juleka in a calm swing, holding each other snuggly. The sweet sight gave her a smile until she then noticed Luka standing on his own. That sight brought her guilt.

And then Adrien cleared his throat, nervously shifting his gaze on her. "Marinette…I just wanna say-"

"Shush!" She snapped, joined by the guilt of leaving her date and discomfort of dancing alongside her ex-crush. "Shut up and dance with me."

Adrien bit his lip, understanding her discompose and quickly staying silent as she ordered, although how he yearned to speak out for once.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

Chloe and Kagami observed Adrien on the dance floor from their spots on the edge. After telling them and Lila off, the two girls found him with a blue-topped beauty, an unhappy one yet she was the girl Adrien wanted to be with. The rejection stung. And their behaviour earlier made a big contribution to it. Hurt rushed through them, followed by thoughtful musing.

In the midst of her gazing, Kagami found herself next to Luka who was looking at the boy and the girl as well.

"They're something, aren't they?" He asked out loud, not expecting an answer from anyone.

But since Kagami was right beside him, she gave her answer. "If you like double standards. She clearly didn't want to pair with him in the beginning. How was that any different to how I, Chloe and Lila acted towards him?"

"Its-"

"If you said it's a boy thing, I'll cut off your boy thing with my fan."

Any other boy would squirm at her kind of talk. But Luka chuckled humorously. "I was gonna say it's a stupid-in-love move."

Kagami let a blush of embarrassment cloaked her face. "Oh."

"Not a wise move though."

"Quite right. But on the other hand, if he's more comfortable with her than me, I should let him be."

They went back to their staring at their representative crushes, silent until Kagami blurted.

"The boy I wanted to date is dancing with your date."

"Yeah. I know. He's your first love?"

"Yes." Kagami then released an outtake of air, abundant of her true feelings. "I took a bold dive and acted cocky of my arrogance."

"Sounds like you rushed the lyrics without learning the melody."

She turned to him with a blend of puzzlement and impassive towards his music terms.

"If you mean I've been rushing into love, then yes I have. I've never felt this way before. I felt wanted, needed, loved in way I never felt."

"But he doesn't feel the same way."

Luka's answer made Kagami look away from him, feigning sadness.

"It's hurt but it's not the end of the world."

She looked back to him, slightly more surprised. "How are you so calm?"

"Then there will be two irrational people in this conservation, and we won't be getting anywhere."

"I suppose he's more of a brother than a lover. Maybe I need to take a break. Lessen my speed in pursuing my target."

"The next guy will be not so oblivious."

"How about you? Are you giving up on your first love?"

"I like Marinette, I really do. But she needs someone more..." He gestures his hand to Adrien and Marinette. "Determined. Look at them. True love in the making." With Adrien and Marinette's current discomfort, it seemed more of true love in the fighting. "If two people are meant for each other, it doesn't mean they have to be together right now, but they will eventually."

Kagami sighed again and recited a line she deemed appropriate to her blight. _"The course of true love never did run smooth, But either it was different in blood."_

"_O cross! too high to be enthrall'd to low." _Luka followed.

She stared wide-eyed at him. _"Or else misgraffèd in respect of years—"_

"_O spite! too old to be engag'd to young."_

"_Or else it stood upon the choice of friends—"_

"_O hell! to choose love by another's eyes."_

Once finished, Kagami gasped for air after reciting elaborate words while Luka stayed perfectly smiling at her, not a wrinkle made or a hair out of place. She didn't understand what was more preplexing. The fact that he recited Shakespeare right off his heart or the fact he bravely countered back to me in his own relaxed way.

"How…?"

"Hey, I know some Shakespeare. He has the best lyrics!"

Just then, Chloe showed up in thin air at Kagami's side, getting her attention from a tap on her shoulder. The Japanese girl stared her down coldly, harbouring a little bit of animosity for her.

"Kagami." Chloe said, sounding strangely calm yet serious. "We need to talk."

They talked for God knows how long. The ballad muted out their conversation and Luka focused his sights on the most popular couple here. As much as he loved Marinette, he was no match for the boy she loved despite her denials. And so, with a heavy heart, he had to let go just as she does of Adrien, although Adrien was stupid in love with her even though he doesn't realise it. it was only a matter of time and trials to go through.

Chloe and Kagami had ended their talk and shook hands just as a loud, hiphop song played next.

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got_

"NINO!"

"It was on the soundtrack!"

The lively song brought the couples into mad dancing once again, ultimately causing Adrien and Marinette to jump apart. Adrien worked fast to grasping her arm, pulling her in against him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and guided her away from the mad crowd. Lila saw them as soon as possible, glowering to herself. After spending most of the night avoiding teachers and flirting with Adrien, she was all but happy. She was about to march over Adrien's fleeing form and interrupt him with Marinette when her fellow rivals for his affections blocked her path, stopping her.

"Oh, what do you want now?" Lila groaned.

Chloe gave out a low snarl at her.

Kagami drew her gaze to the blonde before setting on the brunette. "Chloe and I have reached an understanding with each other."

"He was right. We were acting selfish over him." Chloe added. "We came to the realisation that we're not in love with Adrien. We were going crazy at the notion of first love. He's a brother to us than a lover."

"So, we decided to let go of any romantic feelings for Adrien and just be his friend." Kagami finished.

"So that means I win!" Lila shrieked, overjoyed. "He's mine! _Grazie!_"

She began walking, grinning like a cat who caught the canary in a silver platter, yet she halted her step again when Kagami drew her fan in front of her as swift as her fencing sword, narrowing her eyes at Lila.

"Hold it there, _**Lucrezia**_."

"Just because we're not chasing him anymore means you can have him!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I thought you both were giving up on him!" Lila gawked.

"We did."

"We also agreed not let you anywhere near him."

"You're a bad influence."

"Says who?"

"Everyone!"

"Here and at my daddy's hotel!"

_A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop_

_A little party never-_

"So, I'm powerless outside, big deal. As long as I have my alpha status in this school, I'm untoucha-"

"_**LILA ROSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

Nino jumped, the music he handled stopped and the records scratched to a halt, thus the dancing dropped, replaced with confusion of the sudden shout. Mr Damocles stormed through the gymnasium, heading straight for Lila standing scared of him, not the one bit satisfied to spot her here tonight. The principal charged at her like a furious bull in the ring, his huge size dwarfing her and trapping her in plain view of everyone else.

"Miss Rossi, I thought I told you that you are barred from attending the dance!" He shouted at her, unable to contain his rage.

"But I'm the class rep-"

"Ms Bustier told me you are no longer class rep. Alya is. She organised the dance in a day when you didn't do anything about it for two weeks! Didn't you listen to me when I told you all this earlier?"

"I have trouble hearing, my tinnitus, not to mention my sprained wrist-"

"Until you have a doctor's note confirming your disabilities and as well as good reason from your parents for your absence, you are banned from participating in any social event by the school. School trips, talent shows, even _dances_. I only confronted you about this on Monday but since I have you now while you denied the one order you've been given, I might as well tell you in plain view of everyone present!"

"I already gave you those notes!"

"I called your doctor. He's fully Italian! He doesn't speak any French! I also contacted your parents and they have no idea what I was talking about. They told me that my school was closed for a month due to Akumas not being cleansed!"

…

…

…

"...Oops."

"I was so embarrassed! You made me look like an idiot! And more so, I received a call from the headmistress of Olympe, a prominent boarding school for girls. The boarding school I referred miss Dupain-Cheng to. It seems a handful of her students were confronted by my school, saying that one of my pupils prompted a verbal and physical fight, a girl named _Lila Rossi_ from _Françoise Dupont._ The owner of the club both parties partitioned had CCTV camera to confirm your involvement. The fight escalated when you made up lies involving celebrities. What you fail to realise that you insulted the daughters of their parents. Several of those girls come from powerful families. One of those students is the daughter of the Mayor of London! And you shoved her!"

Vanessa slapped her forehead, groaning in annoyance that she was brought into an argument due to her famous status.

"Now Catherine-Marie thinks I only favour students with rich parents!"

"But you do..."

"That's only with Chloe and she's forceful without her parents!"

Mr Damocles was red in the face and clutching his hands. He was so emotional with his rants, he actually called the headmistress of Olympe by her first name. His infatuation with her mixed in with the ire caused by Lila embarrassing him in front of his crush and the trouble she brought along.

"You don't think I would look into your excuses for missing class? One class is expected. 3 months of nearly all of your classes are unacceptable. After several weeks of your repeated absences, I spend the last few days trying to find proof of your alibi and all I got was expectations falling short. I found _none _exist. Appointments to the doctor, the dentist, the embassy, your parents, all excuses! And for further note, there is newspapers and websites are speculating a whole lot of ridiculous theories, particularly about _you._ Imagine my surprise of opening the morning paper only to be bombarded with your face splashed across the pages. I also received a call from the embassy. Apparently, your presence on the internet and newspapers caused quite stir there and your parents have been caught in it. Your big mouth just caused a rift between three countries. Britain, France and Italy. You harassed Mayor Camberwell's youngest daughter and blackmailed his eldest."

"I didn't blackmail her! That's a lie! The media made that up! The media is making up more lies!" Uncommonly, that was true. The media was making up more lies to accompany her real lies. But that didn't aid her case. "Besides, how can I cause a rift? He's just the Mayor of one city! My parents run a whole country!"

"Know your geography and politics. That city is the capital of a country and that capital's mayor's daughter resides in this capital. Your parents don't run a country. They are only the representatives of Italy. They don't make the rules, they follow them. The Camberwells have more connections than your parents. You're in big trouble. Your parents will be hearing of this."

He stared her down, making Lila crumble to her knees, head tilted down as a sign of her defeat even thogh she refused to accept it, shaking her head. "I'm beginning to believe my transfer of miss Dupain-Cheng is a blessing in disguise to escape you. Now, if there's anything else-"

"_**LILA IS A BULLY!"**_

The principal, the girl in trouble and every pupil shot their focus on Juleka who made the shout. The goth girl went still and straight, clamming up with all eyes on her. She glanced to Vanessa. Her crush stared back her, her eyes bright, soft and gentle, sending messages of encouragement to keep speaking her heart out. Juleka took in air to her chest, her straight thin lips creased in a determined frown and rolled her shoulders, bracing herself for the biggest battle yet.

"Lila has been bullying me for weeks because I saw through her lies. Lila pushed me around, she cuts in line in front of me, she corners me and says she'll take away my only friend. And I wasn't her only target. Marinette was the same and she was shunned by us all blind to Lila's tyranny. I was afraid to lose my best friend, my only friend, the one person I felt comfortable with, even when she followed Lila without a doubt. I was afraid to be truly alone, so I stayed quiet about it. But now…I got hope."

She looked back to Vanessa, the representative of hope.

"You bullied my best friend without me knowing?" Rose shrieked angrily at Lila.

"If you don't believe me, sir, just look at the Jagged Stone website and what Lila said. They don't add up. And ask Marinette how she felt about Lila and why she didn't believe her lies on the first day that Italian showed up, ask anyone who thought of Marinette just before she transferred, how she _bullied_ Lila when Lila was skipping school and lying about knowing famous celebrities when she single-handedly caused a media storm with all her lies and almost drove every guest out of Hotel de Paris with what she said!"

The hall stood by in astonishment. Juleka was so…talkative. Voluminous even. Luka was most gobsmacked yet proud that his sister had finally roared.

"Wow." Vanessa simply said.

Mr Damocles opened his mouth slowly as a fish, gasping out his words. "…Ma-Marin-Marinette, is that true?"

Marinette broke away from Adrien and answered with full confidence, glad to finally knock Lila down. "Yes sir, it is."

"Two victims, miss Rossi?" Mr Damocles asked Lila rhetorically. He looked around the gym to his students. "Is anyone else being bullied or felt threatened by miss Rossi?"

Inspired by Juleka's speech, many kids stood out and spoke up.

"At first, I found her exciting and exotic, but later she started acting hostile."

"She tells me to do things for her and twists my words."

"She scares me."

"She made me do her homework for her!"

"She made me make her my writer for my comic and she hasn't done any work for it!"

"I covered for her when she had 'doctor appointments'!"

"I found out that none of her travels match up and she threatened me!"

"She claimed she organized the Louvre's Egyptian Exhibition on her own when my _father and brother_ did it!"

"I learnt from my father, Officer Raincomprix that several of Lila's 'daring deeds' are illegal and she should be in juvie for it!"

"She scares me!"

"She thought I was making my relationship with Prince Ali up when she did it! And she was picking on my best friend behind my back!"

"She almost hospitalized Jagged Stone by saying she rescued his cat when he's allergic!"

"She lied about owning _Freestyle Class_ when small-B is planning on delivering a lawsuit on her for copyright theft."

"She had Crystal Camberwell's sister kicked out of the Hotel de Paris!"

My daddy can confirm it. She caused a mess at our hotel! It made the news."

"She told everyone she skipped school when she was supposedly traveling!"

"Lies! Nothing but lies! They're picking on me!" Lila wailed.

"Lies proved and documented!" Alya snapped, holding out her phone. Her thumb pressed down and a recording played loud and clear for all to hear.

_"The interview you promised me didn't happen. Ladybug didn't tell me her secret identity. She only told me off for repeating asking for her secret identity and for believing in you. You're not Ladybug's best friend. You don't know her, only after you got akumatized. Your interview was fake. I only saw the hits, not the comments. When I finally looked at the comments, they were negative."_

_"That's a lie. I do know Ladybug."_

_"Cut the act, I know the truth. It slapped it hard on my face."_

_"Marinette hates me! She's been picking on me since I got here!"_

_"Because she knew you lied about everything! Not just Ladybug. Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, Crystal, Steven Spielberg, everything!"_

_"You didn't record the talk last night. How would you know I lied?"_

_"You have no proof of knowing Ladybug."_

_"No proof I lied either."_

_"Save it. Now I know the truth, you only look pathetic to me. You lied to me. You risked my reputation as a reporter. You turned me and everyone against my best single-handily destroyed everything I loved! I can't believe I fell for a liar!"_

_"Look who's talking."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're the one who abandoned your best friend. You're the one who believed my word over hers. Didn't you accuse her of lying out of jealousy and demanded proof when I didn't have no proof at all?"_

_"Marinette is a great person! She's forgiven me when I expose you!"_

_"Will she? When is the last time you talked with Marinette? Did she say she forgives you? Do you know where she even is? Just keep the video up or else face the consequences. If you do expose me, no one will believe you. You'll be casted out. Like Marinette. If I fall, I'm taking you for the landing. Now, if you're done, my __**friends**__ are wondering where I am."_

Murmurs were made at the recorded words, proving Lila's twisted cunning. Lila gaped, then she glared at the reporter. Alya just smirked.

"I rather be called out for being a lousy reporter than listen to your false stories any longer! I'm also sure Ladybug will come now clear up a matter concerning public safety."

Marinette knew she would as it was the most responsible thing to do.

"My sister will be happy to tell how she felt about me being uprooted by her against instructions." Vanessa bravely stepped forward, joining in the exposure. "She made her quite unhappy. Along with Missus Edward, small-B, Jagged Stone, XY, Bob Roth, Clara Nightingale, Alec…Not to mention Ms. Auberon and Balter can verify her behaviour towards confronting the truth."

Lila whipped her head around, twisting her form. Disappointed faces blocked her exits, her chances of escapes nil to none. Her only hope for help shone in sunlight blond and pink satin.

"Adrien, I'm innocent! You believe me, don't you?" She pleaded to her, clasping her hands together.

Adrien stared at her. She looked back at him as helpless she can to convince him. Everyone else waited for his answer. All eyes were on him. The gentleman side pushed him to honesty. For the first time in a month since this begun, he knew what to say.

"She's telling the truth. She's did met Ladybug before..."

Happiness on Lila's face grew, and the crowd groaned. Marinette was even disappointed with him.

That was until Adrien hurried the rest of his confession. "Ladybug chewed her out for spreading lies about being best friends with her and lying about being the descendant of a superhero!"

"Adrien!"

But he kept going to her shock. "I made a foolish mistake to Marinette. I said lies weren't hurting anyone and I was wrong. I saw Lila hurting Marinette with her lies, hurting just about anyone, especially will say anything to get anything she wants and I'm on the menu. He wants me yet she flirts with other boys when I'm around! I told her a hundred times I don't like to be touched without my consent and she ignored me! She touches me, harasses me, gropes me even, she does anything she want and gets anything she wants with even thinking about the consequences."

Mr Damocles turned back to Lila. "The evidence is overwhelming. The problem is bigger than I imagined it at first. You are in big trouble, young lady."

Lila snarled. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" She threw her sausage-haired head back, screaming at the top of her lungs. "_HAWKMOTH! HAWKMOTH! HELLLLOOOOOOOO? I NEED A BUTTERFLY __**NOOOOWWWWWWW!"**_

* * *

Hawkmoth's lair was dark, damp and gloomy, perfect for a supervillain. White butterflies fluttered the air. None of which turned a black and purple in their master's hand. He stood still with both hands on his staff and a callous frown on his hard face.

"_HAWKMOTH! DO YOU HEAR ME? __**AKUMATIZE ME!**__"_

"Sir, aren't you going to send a butterfly to her?" Mayura questioned.

"I am not akumatizing that girl. Not after she has been exposed for sexually harassing my son. Let her face the consequences on her own. Lord knows she needs to."

* * *

"_HAWKMOTH! HAWKMOTH, WHERE ARE YOU?! GET HERE RIGHT __**NOW!**__"_

Lila screamed and screeched and shrieked to the sky for a butterfly. Nothing happened. Slow realizing this, she squeaked as she timidly arched her head forward. _Everyone_ witnessed her desperately call out for the villain that plagued on vulnerable souls. Some pupils had their phones out recording her put-down, including Alya and Vanessa.

"Why you…" Mr Damocles snarled as the anger in him threatened to explode. "You lied, sneaked, skipped, threatened, harassed, bullied, abused…"

"Don't forget willing to endanger others and using her influence working with Hawkmoth to get what she wants." Chloe added, smirking in delight. "Trust me sir, I know."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_**THAT'S IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! LILA ROSSI, MY OFFICE! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"**_

Lila gulped. She was screwed.

Busted.

* * *

The first song _Bang Bang_ referred to Adrien's newfound feelings for Marinette and Lila's treatment of him.

The daffodil in Lila's hair symbolised her vanity. The daffodil plays a part in the Greek legend of _Narcissus._ Narcissus was a beautiful man, but he disdained his admirers, and then he fell in love with his own image reflected in a pool of water. Narcissus is the origin of the _narcissism_, which is the fixation with oneself and one's physical appearance.

Kim's mocking line to Adrien is based from _**Friends**_. Guess the character and episode?

Marinette's line "Shut up and dance with me." comes from the song _Shut Up and Dance._

Kagami and Luka's recitement of Shakespeare came from his play _A Midsummer's Night's Dream._

Kagami's nickname for Lila, _**Lucrezia**_, is a reference to _Lucrezia Borgia_, who was the illegitimate daughter of the Italian Pope Alexander VI in 15-16th century. Her family, the House of Borgia, is considered the first crime family. They murdered their rivals for political ambition. Lucrezia was involved in many advantages marriages but her husbands would be killed or divorced until she finally died of children. She's typically cast as a femme fatale.


	8. The Count of Monte Cristo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I own only my OCs for the purpose of this FanFiction.

* * *

"Moral wounds have this peculiarity - they may be hidden, but they never close; always painful, always ready to bleed when touched, they remain fresh and open in the heart."

_The Count of Monte Cristo_ by Alexandre Dumas

* * *

Two days later after the crazy dance, the Monday morning was normal for Olympe. The girls were getting their breakfast at the cafeteria before lessons and practice.

One table in particular had their eyes glued to their phones. They were the Divas and they were reading the news on Lila, still going strong after a weekend, especially that she was outed for siding with Hawkmoth.

Elisabeth stared at her green laptop, gawking wide-eyed. "Jake the Fake has really done it this time. He had to pick a girl asking for a chance in the spotlight and he actually put her in it."

"I knew that someday she'll get her karma." Tāmaki scoffed, puffing with hate got Lila since that night. When she lied about knowing her dance group and picking on her body shape. "You don't just say one mean comment and expect to walk away scot-free."

"She wanted it, plain and simple." Swanhilde stated firmly.

"If she came down from her high tower, she would've seen the dangers she's putting herself in." Jimena mused.

"No, she wouldn't. She's that delusional." Verity answered.

"I haven't seen this much news coverage on one person since Jon in Game of Thrones." Vanessa commented while reading the media backslash of Lila's lies on her lavender phone, the headlines flooding in.

'_Girl Lies on LadyBlog of Knowing Ladybug'_

'_Lies Cause Mayhem at Hotel de Paris'_

'_Diplomat's Daughter Cost Place'_

'_Lying Brat Cost Parents Their Job'_

'_Italian Ambassador's Daughter Steal Money from Embassy to Travel'_

'_Ambassadors Steal Embassy's Money to Fund Daughter's Lifestyle'_

'_Italian Liar Terrorises London's Sweetheart in Paris'_

'_Girl Stole From London's Star'_

'_London Mayor Bans Liar from England'_

'_Lie-la Won't Let It Lie'_

"_Lie-la at the Root of the Problem!'_

'_Sociopath Runs Free'_

'_School Dance Ends in Disaster'_

'_Homophobic Girl Bullies Mayor's Daughter'_

'_Model's Girlfriend Cheats on Him'_

'_Stalker Blackmails Mayor's family'_

"Oh!" Jimena perked up. "These are my favourites!"

'_Teenage Terrorist Threatens Three Countries'_

'_Teenager In Hawkmoth's Sheets'_

'_Teenager in Cahoots with Hawkmoth'_

"At least everyone knows Lila Rossi." Vanessa mentioned.

"Yeah, for being a big fat liar!" Verity exclaimed, bringing hers d the table into a hearty fit of laughter.

However, Marinette stayed quiet throughout the whole time. She read the latest news on her phone with a forlorn face, visualising Lila's wicked grin and the kids who were her 'friends' alongside.

Vanessa stopped laughing when she finally her friend's sad silence. "Mari? What's wrong?"

Marinette sighed. For today, she wore a white mesh long-sleeved top with red Chinese dragons prints dancing on it, a black bra-like garment seen underneath, clean white jeans, and black velvet slip-on shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head and she had another set of earrings beside her Miraculous ones on her earlobes. Clip-on ones, long and dangling on a thin strand with tiny crystal-studded gold stars.

"They knew she was lying. They knew she hurt me. Why did they wait so long to do something about it? Why didn't they do anything?" Marinette questioned, more to herself than her best friend, numbly rubbing circles on her purse where Tikki laid beneath. Her bully was finally exposed but Marinette still can't forgive and forget her old friends who sided with the monster herself.

"Because they're idiots." Swanhilde said bluntly, the whole table nodding in agreement.

"Only a brain-dead moron would believe her made up junk!" Jimena called out.

"Or maybe they're like abuse victims." Vanessa inquired. "They confessed that she threatened them. Repeatedly. Like that girl, Julia."

"Juleka."

"I danced with her more than I talked with her. Me and you were here when she confessed Lila's bullying to everyone. Everyone else was probably torn between getting help and keeping quiet. It's not always easy to do the right thing."

Marinette gave Vanessa her best apologetic face. "Vanessa, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that's you're involved and got ambushed by the paparazzi in the first place."

Vanessa simply shrugged and grinned, not really bothered by the incident. She was more satisfied by the fact Lila got what she deserved. "The paparazzi ambushed me because of Lila, plain and simple as that. She lied about knowing my sister, she tells that lie to a boy who's secretly a reporter, he publishes it and the press go after me because I'm Crystal's sister. See? It's not your fault anyway. Lila's lies were gonna bit her in the bum anyway. If Jake hadn't got to her first, some other reporter will do the same thing on one of her lies or someone else get wind of her lies. Sooner or later, she's gonna get found out. No lie stays hidden forever. All she had to do is tell the wrong thing to the wrong someone and get the wrong person involved. Be it me or someone else."

"Chloe is the daughter of the Mayor of Paris and she never had to deal with your scrutiny."

"Chloe doesn't have a famous sister or a hardcore dad. She's considered 2nd class famous by other standards. Now, let's go! We can't be late for art!"

* * *

Back at Françoise Dupont, the class of Ms. Bustier sat in their usual seats while waiting for their first lesson to begin. Nino was back beside Adrien and Nathaniel was next to Alya. At the door, Juleka entered with a goofy smile, blabbering endless. Luka was behind her and he gently pushed her in the room.

"She's your problem now. See ya." He said to the room, giving a two-finger salute as he went away to his own classroom.

Juleka walked up to her seat beside Rose, chattering about a certain girl who inspired her to speak out.

Soon Ms. Bustier arrived but she wasn't alone. Mr Damocles cane in, followed by the most hated student in the school. The kids stood up at the sight of her.

"What is _she_ still doing here?" Chloé sneered.

"Shouldn't she be flying back to Italy?"

"I heard she's going to jail."

"I thought she went into hiding."

"I thought her parents are home-schooling her?"

"Class, settle down." Ms. Bustier told.

Her students slowly sat down, burning glares at Lila. The girl grimaced at the hostile unwelcome.

"After a begrudging long discussion with miss Rossi's parents, we came to the agreement that she will spend every day and weekend in detention, cleaning the school without pay _and_ doing community service." Mr. Damocles announced.

The class jumped into protest once again.

"What?"

"That's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"She drove Marinette out and almost did the same to Juleka!"

"She deserves to be kicked out!"

"Arrest her!"

"SILENCE!"

Mr. Damocles's bellow set the teenagers to silence as ordered.

"Now, the reason why she's still attending this school in this city in this country is because she needs discipline. She needs to face the consequences of her actions. Expelling her is only what she wants." He shifted his glance on a scowling Lila as he continued to scold her in front of the class. "To ensure she won't be swindling away her responsibilities, she will be supervised at all times. And that is only my hand in it. I am not the only one Lila crosses. She upset two mayors of capitals, embarrassed three whole countries, disgraced her family, and let the whole world know about it. The mayor of London has contacted her parents and our mayor has ordered her to do community service as for her involvement with the city's most dangerous criminal. We have yet to find evidence of her involvement with Hawkmoth beside Chloe's confirmation but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be suspected in future akuma attacks. She has to pay her dos in Paris first."

"In other words, she won't be skipping to go to clubs and watching soap operas all day now." Chloe hissed to Sabrina and they snickered together.

'Now, I'll leave. Carry on. Hopefully, Catherine-Marie would forgive me for letting this happen…"

He left the classroom, leaving Lila under the teacher's disapproving stare and every classmates' hateful glare. All eyes on her, judging her every move.

Her punishment was to face the people she tricked.

Mustering what little bravery she had, she marched up to Adrien and Nino.

"You're in my seat."

Nino crossed his arms, frowning firm. "I'm not moving an inch."

"Move it, four-eyes!"

"I rather stand naked in a pit full of hungry tigers than sit with you." Adrien said with sass. "Nino stays next to me where he belongs."

Lila dropped her jaw to welcome flies. She numbly ascended a few steps up, believing that she might as well sit behind him. But like Nino, Nathaniel refuses to budge.

"Up!"

"Back. Off."

"Take a hike, Lie-la."

"Miss Rossi, sit at the back of the class. You clearly do not see what you've done to your fellow students."

"But ms-"

"Now, Lila!"

Lila growled yet she took her new seating at the very back of the classroom, away from her 'friends.' Class resumed until it was time for lunch.

* * *

It was the end of lunch with minutes to spare. Ms. Bustier's class decided to spend those remaining 10 minutes in the classroom.

"ALYA!"

One angry Lila marched up to Alya and thrust her phone out in her clutched hand.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Alya merely glanced to the phone and to Lila, smirking.

"Payback."

As she said, Alya finally gets her payback on Lila. She finally took down the joke video but also put up Lila's 'real news' and posted articles on Lila lying at the hotel and the bullying related to Olympe.

"This is slander!"

"It's the truth. Unlike your interview, everything I posted now is 100% real. _With evidence_."

"I'm even more humiliated! You did this!"

"I didn't have to do anything. Your big mouth did! I risked my career _and_ my best friend helping you. You dug that hole yourself."

"No way! I have so many lawyers, I'll bleed you and your pathetic little blog dry-"

"That's enough, Lila!" Adrien stood up, snapping at her. "The only disability you have is deaf-blind because you clearly won't acknowledge what you done!"

"Adrien!"

"You're not in the green light anymore, nothing you do or say is innocent."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is! I tried to warn you, I tried to let you down gently, but you didn't listen. You just keep lying and lying, and destroying everything and everyone around you. My father almost threw me back to in home-schooling because of your lies."

"But he didn't, so there."

"No. He locked himself in his office and didn't speak to me after that. But you caused his reaction. Like what you caused at the club, the hotel and the dance. Making Marinette leave should've been the last straw. Almost ruining my life is where I cross the line and you did it anyway."

"Uh! Whatever." She scoffed, still not listening or even looking at him, refusing to believe her ruse is up, and just walked up to her lonely seat. Whatever attraction she possessed for him had washed away by the waves of hate.

As of now, Adrien Agreste was one of her many enemies.

She sundered pass Nathaniel, hard at work on illustrating his Ladybug comic. Fortunately, he got another chance with the magazine for his Ladybug comic after he come out being involved with Lila. And another shot at a professional writer.

A stack of freshly written papers plopped on his desk.

"Here's the script."

"You got it done already? Tha-"

Marc had already turned his back on him and walked away in less of a second. Nathaniel sighed, resting his face by his hands placed on the bridge of his nose. Marc did the work yet still refused to be anything but his writer for the comic.

As Lila stalked off, Kagami, who was with Adrien before she leaves for her own class, offered sage advice.

"I highly recommend duelling her. She committed a great dishonour on you and your loved ones."

"No, Kagami." Adrien answered.

"It's tradition in my family to duel the wrong doer."

"Oh, I know." Adrien recalled being chased by her first akumatized form, Riposte. He rubbed his back, vaguely remembering the sharp points of her sword.

"Fine, I'll do it." She flourished her rapier, swiping the air and made a serious yet dramatic pose. "We duel at the last ring of the bell."

"Kagami, no! She's doesn't even fence. She only made up fencing with the current champ to impress me. I would be more impressed if she didn't lean on me with her hands on my thigh!"

"Her tongue is like a sword, blunt but needs sharpening. Then her lies will be more convincing."

"I'm more concerned about Marinette. I haven't seen her since Saturday night and she's not answering my class."

"Marinette is a kind girl. She's like a cherry blossom. She's pure, sweet and often in pink."

"Exactly!"

"Yet she is fragile and easily trampled."

"_Kagami_! That's horrible!"

"I'm merely giving an example. I must go. Goodbye." She rose up and begun to leave, but not before she looked over her shoulder to Adrien. "And think about it."

He thought on her strange choice of words to describe Marinette. Sweet, pure and always in pink yet fragile and prone to be stomped on? How can Marinette be two different things?

Just as Kagami left the room, Juleka and Rose entered, the goth girl still talking and talking about her crush.

"….she's perfect, so down to earth to walk among us commoners when born as the daughter of a mayor, a powerful one at that, so I need to get rich soon, me being poor and her rich, we will be like Romeo and Juliet or Rome-a and Juliet, but she obviously doesn't care about money..."

The good news: Juleka could talk about her new crush.

The bad news: she's won't stop talking about her new crush.

She hadn't stop stop taking since that night, spending the rest of the weekend obsessing over Vanessa. She already gone to the stage of planning their future together.

"…our wedding will be grand to show our love while simple and humble enough, you'll definitely be there as my maid-of-honour and Luka as my best man, she'll have Marinette as her maid-of-honour or her sister, we'll each have a best and bridesmaid because we're lesbians, her famous family and friends will be there, Prince Ali as well…"

Her endless chatter about Vanessa annoyed Alya and Lila.

"…gay marriages really helped the rise of adoption so we'll have four or maybe five kids, adopt them from other countries, children in need of a good home, regardless of their birth and not just to help her father's image, the one thing she really hates is being used as a pawn in her father's political game, I figured it out on Saturday when Mr Damocles was chewing off Lila, anyways me, Vanessa and the kids will live in some cosy little cottage or we'll follow my mother's example and live on a boat, the kids will swim around and pretend to be pirates and Vanessa and I will sunbath and make a romance better than _Titani_-"

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

Julaka finally shut her mouth to stare wide-eyed at Alya who made the shout. (Lila was burying her face against the wooden desk, trying to block Jukela's blabber.)

"…Wha?"

Alya snarled through gritting teeth, shaking her ombré hair. "You've been going on about that stupid English muffin for the last 6 and a half hours!"

"But I love her! Here, I even have Luka write a song for her. You'll be Vanessa and I'll be me._ She is a-"_

"NO!"

"Ok, you'll be me and I'll be Vanessa." Juleka took a higher pitch with what was supposed to be a British accent._ "SHE IS A-"_

"**STOP!"** Alya shouted again, shutting Juleka up who made an adorable pout. "No more talking about her or I'll throw you into the Seine!"

Alya turned around to walk back to her desk, when Juleka smiled teasing.

"We'll have-"

She immediately silenced when Alya whipped back around to her, daring her to talk again.

"So close." Alya muttered.

As soon as her back was turned again, Juleka made a bold and blunt last word.

"A dog, a cat and a yacht!"

"**THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING SWIMMING!"**

At that, Alya chased Juleka all over the room, hopping over desks and pushing pass friends.

"You're crazy, Juleka!"

"She's in love!" Rose cheered, delighted for her friend.

"Who wouldn't with _her?_" Juleka swooned, moving onto another long one-minded discussion on her lady love. "But she's her own person and can date whoever she wants, but my heart will break if she does, she's so wonderful, I love her!"

Alya growled furiously like one of her father's animals when riled up. "_Ugh...! _You're worse than Marinette over Adrien!"

That one girl's name put a halt to their wild goose chase and placed a guilty silence on the kids. A number of whines voiced their regret.

"Marinette…"

"We need to talk to her." Adrien suggested.

"She was right all along." Ivan said, sending a dissatisfied glance to Lila.

"We gotta tell her." Alya said, rather adamant.

"What if she doesn't forgive us?" Mylene wondered.

"She will." Max assured, arrogance played on his body behaviour, promoting him to smirk and tilted his glasses. "According to professionals, people such as Marinette who are very forgiving are 10 times happier than everyone else who are not forgiving."

"You're forgetting the fact that Marinette is also quite stubborn." Kim pointed out.

"…True. She's 75% tougher than she looks."

Lila snarked from her distance, still going strong. "What makes you think she'll forgive you all after you all left her alone? She might decide not to be so_ forgiving_."

"Shut up, Rossi! We only left her alone because of you!" Alix shouted.

"And she will forgive us!" Nino added.

("Manipulative cow..." Nathaniel murmured.)

"But she's not alone. She has Vanessa, right?" Rose mentioned.

At the exact same time, Juleka sighed whereas Alya groaned.

"I love her..."

"I hate her!"

"But why?" Nino asked his girlfriend. "Vanessa's cool! She's a wicked dancer and know every famous person, she's basically a nice girl and is everything Lila isn't. You've seen the way she egged on Lila."

"She's, like, better than Lila!" Chloé agreed. "She's the daughter of a mayor and my idol's little sister! She has proof!"

"Who has Marinette in her clutches!" Alya

Sabrina realised the girl's bitter attitude. It was jealousy. "Oh…You just don't like her because she's best 'mates' with Marinette."

"Don't remind me!"

"Then it's decided. We all go to Olympe to apologise to Marinette in person today." Adrien decided there and then, in a firm tone rivalling his father.

"Don't you have modelling to do?" Nino asked.

Their friends asked similar questions relating to his typical schedule. "Or do a photoshoot?"

"Fencing?"

"Piano?"

"Chinese?"

"Anything?"

"No, my whole day is free. As a matter of fact, I have nothing planned for the next week. Usually I have a month planned ahead."

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's strange though. After the party, I realised I've got a stain on my jacket. A stain! But my dad barely noticed. He just yelled at me for the media, told me to never go near Lila Rossi again and go back into his office. He usually freaks out at a wrong colour combination, like black and navy. First, he wants me to stay in the mansion, away from human contact, but all of a sudden, he doesn't care. Even Natalie spends her time with him."

"Now's your chance, bro."

"My bodyguard is still here. He can drive us."

"I'm taking my own limo." Chloe said. "You give the directions."

The bell rang and Ms. Bustier entered just a second later. For the next two hours, the teenagers sat in perfect obedience and contained nerves. As soon as the last bell rang, the kids shot up from their chairs, packed their books into their bags and flew out the door.

All except for Lila who stayed behind to stacked up the chairs.

Chloe stuck her head back in before she left, bidding a joke. "Have fun sweeping the floors!"

Lila growled at her and then snatched a nearby to starts sweeping.

Kagami was minding her own business when she was suddenly pulled in a herd of kids running like mad out of the school, piling into the white limo parked outside. Chloe and Sabina took the latter's limo just behind Adrien's.

Adrien, once he and everyone else was properly seated, gave the directions to his driver. "To 3 Romain and 7 Palumbo, please."

* * *

"Whoa…"

Those kids stared at the residence, hands gripped the gold bars of the gate, gazing up amazed at the school, no, _castle_.

Olympe was so elite, so exclusive, the kids from Françoise Dupont felt _plain, old_ and _**ordinary**_ under the radiance the building cast. Guarded inside, girls lounged on the grass or stood while talking in small groups, shooting teasing looks to the males ogling them as if they never saw the opposite sex before.

"Impressive." Kagami said, the least expressive.

"_Wowee_!" Kim exclaimed, more impressed with the girls than the school.

"Dudes, I think that we just found _**Beauxbatons**_." Nino gawked.

"It's...bigger than I imagined." Chloé made a comment.

"Marinette is in _there_?" Alya questioned.

"It's like she's studying to be a real princess!" Rose gushed, cupping her hands together.

"How do we get in?" Nathaniel wondered.

Adrien peeked in between two bars. "Hello?"

"Oi!"

"Here comes a princess." Juleka said as a girl their age marched on the path towards them.

She had bushy, thick hair cut short, swinging in a fluffy ponytail, coloured between deep brown and dark black, skin of warm mocha brown, and pink lips positioned in a frown. The most striking thing about her was her eyes. A deep, dark shade of green like emerald jungles, so fiery and hypothesising to see on her. Her body was shaped like a pear, strong legs with soft, deep curves and wide hips, adorned in a green leotard with a gold oriental design of a howling wolf and nothing else, even her feet were bare. Her sharp facial features were sharply made, right down to the prominent chin, catlike eyes and pointy nose. A tiny blue _**bindi**_ donned her forehead.

"You lot again?" She snarled with an Indian accent. She faced the gate and the outsiders in a brave front. "Wasn't the put down at Balter enough to bruise your ego? Not even at the hotel or school dance? You want to a fourth?"

The other girls sprung up action and crowded around her as she made her challenge. All of them got unhappy when the truth of the interesting new boys came to view.

"We're not here to fight, we just want to go come in." Adrien reassured calmly.

"Tough luck. This is a gate. It's designed to keep riffraff like you out."

"_Riffraff? _I am the mayor's daughter!" Chloé shouted in outrage.

"We have one too, and a couple of politicians' daughters. We have all kinds of nobles here at Olympe. We have the former President of France's niece, twins of a Thai noble, triplets of a Swahili chief…" She then caught a glance at Kim's foot peeking out from under the gate. "Hey! You're trespassing."

Kim gave a girlish squeal as he quickly took his foot back. Not his proudest moment.

"Next time I see any of you losers step on Olympe territory, I'll squash you like a malaria mosquito in Mumbai!"

The girl in the leotard was as scary as a caged wolf, same as the other girls here at Olympe.

Max gripped the gate bars, feeling much safer on the other side from the female incarnations of Browser and his Koopas.

"Why are you so mad at us?" He whimpered.

"Lila was the one who lied her ass off." Ivan mentioned.

"Because you _took_ her side. It's like you have no common sense. None of you do!"

"What's your problem?" "Alix asked. "It's not like Lila lied about _you_."

The Hindu girl let a growl rumbled out of her throat, her anger, barely contained before, now unleashed. "You wanna know my problem? Know what Olympe's problem is? Fine! It took me _7 years_ to meet the champions of gymnastics. I started training at **5** and didn't get noticed until I was **12**. I only moved to Paris to attend Olympe _**last year**_. I worked my way up the ladder, I didn't lie to get the life I wanted. It's insulting that girls like me have to work our asses off and you guys are so stupid to believe a lying childish blabbermouth. You think I got this far because I'm rich? No! I'm rich because I worked hard and won as many competitions as I can, and I got sponsors! My family worked for generations on a farm of a more prominent family and my father was a rickshaw pusher and he still is!"

The kids on the other side actually felt waves of sympathy washed over them.

"We all came from lives we dreamed of doing things and we worked to achieved them. We have to prove that we have what it takes to go from having fantasies to living realities. You have no idea what it's like having to work every day just to get your name out there for one chance to shine. You have everything handed to you on a silver platter, so you don't have to work, especially _her_. Do you understand now why we at Olympe hates that lying tramp so much? And what's even worse? You blindly believed her and bullied poor Marinette."

"We didn't know!" Alix shouted.

"And you call yourself her friends."

"We're here for her, aren't we?"

"You wanna go?"

"Gymnastics is not a defensive sport."

"I can crush you like a Delhi blue fly with my bare legs!"

"Bring it, flexie!"

"Flexie?!"

"Alix, stop it!" Adrien pushed the pink-haired girl back, stopping the argument from escalating.

A voice called from inside the school.

"_Mohini, you still out here or what?"_

"Coming! Just taking out the _trash_." The Hindu girl called back.

"We're not leaving until we talk to Marinette!" Alya insisted.

"We stay out here all day and night if we have too." Adrien stated.

"What? My curfew is 9!" Sabrina freaked.

"We're staying until we see her."

* * *

"Now, ladies…"

In the gymnasium of the grand school, some girls sat in a circle as Valérie walked around inside, taking one step at a time, hands behind her back. The woman changed her tight dress for a simple black tank-top, green army camouflage pants stopping in between her knees and ankles, white cotton socks and brown combat-boots. Without the cover of her dress's long sleeves, her bare arms displayed stripy scars and a tattoo of an eagle spreading its wings, words embedded underneath, saying _'Donatien Bisset, 1981-2008'._

"First thing, I want to give my gratitude to Ms. Auberon for allowing me to hold a short class of my own and to you for giving the time to take my new class. For the next hour, I'm going to teach you the basics of self-defence. The world is a dangerous place at times, especially when you're a vulnerable woman left to it. Which is why I am proud to teach you all ways to defence yourselves. Pepper spray and speed-dialling 911 will not always aid you when you're assaulted by a bulky man."

Marinette sat in between Vanessa and a girl with dark skin and short hair, head up and ears listening to her. She hoped this class would teach her extra tips to be used when she's Ladybug and also to add good points in with Valérie.

"Are we gonna learn martial arts?" One girl inquired.

"Marinette knows martial arts." Another girl said.

"That is so racist and stereotypical that you assumed I know martial arts." Marinette answered in a snarky tone.

"Now, girls, calm down, there's no reason to fight over misled racism. And martial arts do have a part in my self-defence class, it is a great physical way to relieve stress, and my goddaughter is a champ at it. Now, everyone, stand up and follow my lead."

The girls stood as told.

"Without a volunteer, I'll demonstrate basic defensive moves. Whenever a male has trapped in his arms or have you backed against the wall, elbow him in the gut and knuckle him in the jaw, and even bite if he has his hand on your mouth. Then you kneel him in the crown jewels and give him a good kick. Repeat after me. _Elbow, knuckle, bite, kneel, kick._"

"_Elbow, knuckle, bite, kneel, kick."_

The girls copied her words and mimicked her moves. They went slowly at first, processing the information and tactics until they got faster as the new lesson planted in their minds.

Valérie nodded, walking passed each girl. "Very good. You're all catching on well."

She halted at Marinette's side, noticing how the clumsy girl was rather breezing through the lesson, practicing the basics with swiftness and strength worthy of a warrior. Everything came natural for the young girl.

"Marinette, how you fought before? Boxing, karate, anything?"

At once, Marinette dropped her punches and flushed bright red, embarrassed that her Ladybug was showing and trying to mislead her teacher. "N-N-N-No, madam! I'm way too clumsy to do any of that!"

Valérie chortled. "Remember, I trained in the French army for 10 years. I know when a person, young girl or grown man, has the experience of a soldier."

"Well looky here!"

The gym doors swung open and a man strolled in. He had more fat than muscles.

"A bunch of little girls playing boy games!" He sneered.

Valérie presses her hand on her forehead, attempting to calm her irritation down. "Saint Joan of Arc, give me strength…Guy, can't you see I'm in the middle of a lesson here?"

"Hey, I'm just making an observation! Don't be so prissy, woman!"

"Don't you have to deliver the food supplies Ms. Auberon required?"

"Already done. Anyway, you chicks are wasting your time. Fighting is no sport for wimps."

The girls scoffed in disgust. Even Valérie seethed in anger but she kept her cool and tried to be diplomatic.

"I am not teaching my girls fighting. I'm teaching them self-defence."

He shrugged his thick shoulders, not really caring. "_Potato potahto_. Same thing. You got the gender wrong. This is for boys _only_."

"Self-defence is not just for males."

"Girls can't fight. End of story."

"I am not a girl. I am a woman. And girls _and_ women prefer the term 'self-defence.'"

"Sweetie, you can prance around in your big trousers but face it, you don't have the genetics for sports. Men do!"

"I'm a woman, and I find that gives me ample reason to learn and teach self-defence in this constant cycle of rapes, sexual assaults and harassments, repeatedly silenced and overlooked by generations pf misogynism!"

Guy frowned and gave a simple statement. "Boys will be boys."

"Is he serious?" One of the girls questioned.

"Ms. Duchemin has more fighting will in her whole body than you do in your index finger!" Another one jeered, promoting her friends to laugh and Guy to take defence.

"Girls, you should never provoke a-"

"Come on and fight me like a man!"

"…If you suggested."

Guy circled Valérie like a vulture or a buffalo depending on his size, eager to prove his manly-hood. The woman just stared at him causally, hands on her hips, looking annoyed. Her students giggled various words about the event being played out.

"Just what we need. A big, dumb man."

"He's gonna get his butt kicked, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah!"

Marinette gaped at what she was witnessing. "I don't know which is stupider: The fact that guy was taking in such a sexist manner whilst being in an all-girls boarding school or the fact he attempted to fight an ex-navy seal."

"It's good entertainment!" Vanessa, while grinning manically, had her phone recording the debate/duel, taping the two adults unaware. And she wasn't the only one. Several other girls were recording this glorious moment.

"You wanna play men's games? Wanna play with the big boys? I'll be your daddy." Guy jeered at Valérie before running at high speed towards her. _"I'LL BE YOUR DA-"_

In one flash, he collided with her arm stuck out to meet him and he immediately fell back hard, pain shooting back and front, moaning of the horrible experience.

Valérie flexed her arm. Not a single bruise or blemish made. She turned to the girls.

"Rule number 1: never be too eager to rush your opponent. Be patient. Always wait for the right moment to strike."

Guy stumbled to his feet, his skin turning red from the boiling blood underneath.

"_**THAT'S IT! YOU'D AWAKEN THE BEAST!"**_

He charged at her, throwing fists this time. She evaded his punches. One of his fists barely grabbed her chest when she grabbed his wrist by two hands. He whined as she crunched his hand, bringing him to his knees. The beast reduced to a whimpered mess.

"Rule number 2: always be prepared. Know how you can manipulate your foe. In this position, you can perform the chicken-wing." Valérie twisted his arm around his back. "The hand-bar." Then she straightened his whole arm. "The crowbar." She snapped up his arm in half. "And my personal favourite…" And then she stuck his hand in his mouth. "The pacifier!"

The girls cheered. Valérie proclaimed the lesson with a wide grin, unable to hide the satisfaction of making fun of this bully.

"I'm just a matron now, but for 10 years, I was a Lance Corporal from the French Navy until I honourably discharged 12 years ago. How about you?"

Guy tried to hoarse his answer out through the hand in his mouth. _"…Ataman…Grey Warden…Champion…Masters…"_

Valérie pulled on a bewildered expression. "I've never heard of that position. Has the army issued it after I discharged?"

"It's part of a video game, Ms." A girl said.

"Oh, then that explains it." She yanked his hand out of his mouth, keeping a firm grip on his wrist. "And rule number 3: Video games are _not_ real war experience. Either is arrogance and cowardice. Always go physical!"

With one last mighty use of her war-like strength, Valérie flipped Guy and let go, sending him spinning twice in mid-air and then **PLAM!** He landed on his front, every arch of his body hurting like Hell by one woman smaller than him.

Valérie hauled him up back by his shirt's collar, sporting an out-of-character smirk.

"Boys will be boys. _Always."_

Then she hauled him to the door.

"And girls will be girls!"

He staggered off while every young girl recorded his 'fight' with Valérie and posted it. The video went viral in a matter of minutes.

Marinette couldn't help but make a prominent remark. "If you put our matron and an akuma in the same for 10 seconds, the akuma would be beaten to a pulp before Ladybug and Chat Noir got there to purify it!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Vanessa nodded, laughing.

Mohini entered through the doors after Guy stormed out, humiliated.

"Hey, Mohini, what's up?"

Mohini turned away from the embarrassed man and looked for the girls she wanted to see "Mari? The backstabbing group from the club is loitering outside the gates!"

Marinette immediately got scared. "Is she here? Lila?"

"The Queen of mean? No! Just her lackeys."

Marinette got even more scared. "How did they find me? What are they doing here? Are they here to tell me they still believe Lila and I manipulated everyone here to get revenge?"

Vanessa hugged Marinette around the shoulders, giving her comfort to calm down. "Easy, Mari."

"A mixed school involves boys." Valérie scolded.

"They're behind the gate, Ms, not on Olympe property." Mohini quickly added. Then she proceeded to tell Marinette. "They said they won't leave until they talk to you. They're rather determined for a bunch of spineless fools."

Marinette sighed with clenched teeth, but nonetheless, she knew she had no choice but to walk out, following Mohini to her old life.

* * *

Her old life waited where they firmly stood, at the gate, waiting for a chance to talk face-to-face with the girl they wanted to see.

And they saw that girl marching towards them. Like the last three times they saw her, she wore a different outfit, adorned a style more different than the last but suited her well and made her all the more attractive.

Adrien dropped his jaw, a blush blooming across his face.

"Oh. My. God."

"Wow…"

"She looks amazing…"

"Dang! She looks great!" Plagg popped up from Adrien's shirt, exclaiming loud and clear. He darted back in Adrien's shirt without being seen yet everyone now thought Adrien had said that, making Adrien blush redder than before.

Marinette stopped at the gate, the gold bars the only thing separating her from the past. The kinds of her past went silent, no power to say a single word for she had stunned them all with her bare presence.

Kagami was the first to snap out her daze and made the first step by complimenting Marinette. "Lovely attire, Marinette. The dragons are exquisite."

Marinette glanced to her, uncertain. "Thanks…" Then she glanced to everyone else with the same cautious look in her eyes. "What are you all doing here? How did you find out where I live?"

"You told us at Balter, or rather your _classmates _told us." Alya explained.

"You need to leave. Now." Marinette said bluntly, no hesitation in her voice.

"But Mari-"

"I don't want to see any of you or speak to you ever again. I spoke to you, now leave and not came back."

"That's harsh." Alix added.

"Maybe I want to be harsh for once rather than be sickly sweet all the time. I'm tired of pretending for you all."

"I thought after the dance, you'll be happy." Mylene speak up.

"I'm satisfied that Lila is getting her just desserts. However, that doesn't mean we're automatically best friends again."

"Come on, Marinette!" Alya shouted, gripping the bars and pressing her face in the space between to get closer. It was hard to take her seriously with her face all squished. "We said sorry so forgive us!"

"Alya, that may work with your sisters, but this is too far for me to forgive you."

"Mari!" Alya whined while Nino and Adrien pulled her out of the bars.

"Alya, we're trying to make her like us again, not hate us more!" Adrien said.

"Excuse me." Valérie said as she and Vanessa walked up after hearing that Marinette was getting upset. "Is there a problem here, Marinette?"

"Yes, and I used to go to school with them." Marinette answered snidely. Vanessa put her gentle hands on Marinette's shoulders, trying to comfort her. The very sight of the British girl sent Juleka in a goofy ogling mess and Alya in a growling state of jealousy.

Valérie snapped her hawk-like eyes on the would-be trespassers, successfully scaring them to take a step back. Adrien was the most terrified of her, remembering how she chased him as Hawkeye and almost killed him because of his gender.

"No boys on the premises!" She snapped.

"We're not the premises!" Ivan protested.

"Hey! You there, big guy!" Valérie shouted over the kids' heads, directed to Gorilla who sat in the limo with the door open as he waited for his charge and his friends. "Tell your boys to stop disturbing my girls."

Gorilla grunted. Yet he and her shared an intense stare in each other's eyes.

"Ms Duchemin, there's girls there as well." Vanessa pointed out.

Marinette looked at her old class and sighed in defeat. "Looks like I have to sort this out once and for all. This is my battle to fight. I can handle them myself."

Despite her parental instincts to protect Marinette, Valérie knew the girl was correct and this confrontation cannot be avoided forever. "Well, let me know if you want a hand with these jokers. Vanessa, come with me."

"If you need me, I'll be nearby." Vanessa whispered, casting Marinette a look of comfort and offering help before walking away with Valérie.

Juleka swooned and Alya growled.

"Jokers!" Nino scoffed. He and the boys, besides Adrien, chuckled about the matron.

"Check her out! Who does that lady think she is?" Kim asked.

Marinette's swift answer sent the boys into a staggering silence. "An ex-navy seal."

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Oh…"

"She knows 10 different ways to kill you with a popsicle stick and 18 ways using a single paperclip!"

"…She's sure hates guys." Max noted.

"She's doesn't hate guys. She's just protective of us, her female students. She's like a mom to us after the headmistress. Do you know how much grown men loiter outside an all-girls boarding school? We just had an obnoxious supply brute dissing us until she kicked his butt. Now what are you doing here, other than making remarks on my teachers?"

"We just want to apologise." Juleka admitted.

Marinette scoffed. "Apologise? Really? Now?"

"We're so sorry we didn't believe you earlier." Alya said with remorse dipping. "You don't have to worry about Lila anymore!"

"She'll do it again. She's that relentless."

"No, she won't! Everyone knows now she has a lying habit!" Nino confirmed.

"She's been punished! She has community service _and_ clean up the school! No one is gonna trust her again." Chloe had said.

"You leaving was the wakeup call we needed!" Alya added.

"Lila was too much. She would do anything to get what she wants." Rose followed.

"Lila's lies are unravelling!" Max said.

"She's a terrorist!" Then Alix added.

"Total psycho!" Ivan commented.

"She's a...Sabrina?" Chloe asked.

"An attention-seeking power-hungry narcissistic blend of both a sociopath and a psychopath."

"Exactly!"

Marinette stayed silent for a moment until she asked one thing. "...why?"

"What?" Alya blinked.

"Why do you want me to come back?"

"Because you're our friend." Ivan simply said.

"We just want you to come back! That's it!" Kim bellowed.

Marinette crossed her arms and frowned. "Back? Go back to the toxicity of the schoolyard, back to your obliviousness of my feelings, back to Lila tearing me down?"

"We told you, she's no longer a problem." Alya repeated.

"She's always a problem."

"Don't be like that. We miss you."

"You miss me? Miss me doing favours for you? Miss me letting you take my place in the line until I was at the end again? Miss me giving you free pastries that get cut out of my allowance? Miss me designing free outfits for you, doing everything on my own? You couldn't do anything on your own! You have to make me do it!" Marinette switched her frown to her former crush. "

Adrien, you told me to let Lila lie. You said it yourself."

"I-I-I-I didn't say it like that! I was trying to help!"

"Well, you weren't. You knew she was lying but you didn't help me. Instead, you told me to take the high road and let her realize her mistakes. But she didn't. She wouldn't. She wouldn't see the error of her ways if she was driving and her error is a deer! You keep going on and going on how I'm a great friend to you! But to me, you're not. None of you are!" In her fury, Marinette then noticed Kagami standing at the edge of the small crowd. "Kagami, what are you doing here?"

"I'm simply here as a bystander. Don't mind me."

Marinette rolled her eyes and looked away, jumping to the conclusion that she was here because she was Adrien's girlfriend. That was_ almost_ as bad as Lila dating Adrien.

To distract herself, Marinette asked Alya. "Alya, if you knew she's lying, why didn't you call her out? You still run the interview."

"She threatened me, girl. I couldn't stop her."

"I thought you were tough dealing with Chloe. I guess Lila telling you what you want to hear."

"She's much smarter than Chloe!"

"I'm right here!" Chloé said, insulted.

"Marinette, if you knew, why didn't you do something?" Mylene questioned, sending Marinette in another furious rage.

"I did do something, and it got me exiled! None of you listened to me and had the gall to demand evidence!"

"Lila was very charismatic!" Kim protested

"It's not just Lila! It's all of you! You're all so fickle! You're quick to use me and then drop me! I don't trust any of you. I thought we were best friends!"

"We are! Still are!" Nino shouted back, sounding desperate.

"You belong with us! At Françoise Dupont." Adrien said firmly.

But Marinette shook her head, her long earrings swinging to the movements of her head. "I'm not going back there. I like it here. I have new friends who got my back, my generosity is returned, I do more designing in a day than in a month! Olympe is my new home. I can't leave it. I won't."

"Oh, come on!" Chloe huffed. "You can't stay here!"

"We'll do anything!" Adrien pleaded.

"What are you gonna do? Duel Lila?"

"Absolutely!" Kagami piped.

"No, we're not!" Adrien shot her down, angering Kagami and Marinette even more.

"Are you gonna do anything? You already did nothing. You all let Lila lie, you all let Vanessa and Mr Damocles call her out."

"It all happened so fast…" Sabrina said weakly.

"This isn't about what you would do! It's about what you didn't do."

"What's the difference?" Alix inquired.

"Time. You didn't help me when I need it the most and then you say you'll help me when I no longer needed it. You're too late. Even I am never that tardy. You're a month too late. Even if you knew Lila is a liar, that still doesn't change the fact you did nothing to stop her. It took you too damn long to help me now. Mr Damocles called her out, and before that it is Crystal and Vanessa!"

"Juleka called her out!" Alya shouted.

"I'm sorry...but by then, the damage is done. You know what? I shouldn't be even apologising. You did nothing to stop her, nothing to help me until the minute after she got what she deserved. You left me alone to deal with everything. No matter how much I love you all, you clearly don't love me back. Our levels of love don't match. I would move the moon and shield the sun for you. And you dropped me like a falling star. I'd done so much for you all. Who designed every poster for Kim and Alix's races? Who brought free pastries every morning? Who gave you all discounts at my parents' bakery? Who babysit your little siblings while you go on dates? Who did most of your work while having her own as class rep? Who gave up chances with her crush to give them to you? Me. I did everything. I did so much for you all. And did I ask for payment? No. I was _just a friend _who does everything for free, who you take for granted of. Vanessa and everyone at Olympe have done for me more in day than you ever did. I help them and they help me. They don't say 'thank you' and walk away. They return the favour."

Behind Marinette, her fellow ladies at Olympe cheered her on.

"You tell them, M!"

"You go, girl!"

"So…you're not coming back?" Adrien didn't want to ask that as he knew the answer.

Marinette crossed her arms. "As I said, I like it here."

Adrien took in and let out a deep sigh. "If you still don't want to come back, that's fine. But know we're so sorry. We'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness."

"It's gonna take a lot more than a few apologies to make me forgive you."

"I don't care if it takes a century!" Alya proclaimed.

"Like you have the patience. You couldn't even wait 10 minutes for me to get up in the morning."

"You sleep like a rock!"

"I waited two hours for you to meet up at the movies, only to learn that you took Lila out for ice cream for her 'tonsils operation.' You never even sent me a text earlier to cancel. You just went ahead and left me to deal with the consequences. I got grounded for staying out pass my curfew. I have enough of being taken advantage of. I have enough of being selfless all the time."

"Oh please! You're acting like a child!" Chloe chimed.

"Don't be so selfish!" Sabrina scolded.

"I'm not allowed to be selfish for once, but you can be selfish all the time? I'm a teenage girl! I'm human! I have feelings of my own! I feel hurt and pain and depression and loneliness! I'm not made of sugar!"

"We can't let you get akumatized!"

"Lila is allowed to get akumatized three times, but I'm not allowed thinking of the possibility of getting akumatized?"

"But Marinette, you're sweet and kind and perfect-" Nathaniel tried to say but Marinette cut him off.

"A perfect pushover."

"A cherry blossom." Kagami added in.

"What?"

"Never mind her." Adrien said. Now he was squeezing his head in between the bars, hands gripping the gold pillars, looking desperate. "Marinette, if you hold onto this grudge against us, you're never gonna be at peace. It's gonna haunt you every day, every minute and second, for the rest of your life unless you learn to forgive us and live your life to the fullest. Please, I'm only saying this just to help you, even if you hate me."

Marinette bit her lip, pondering over Adrien's piece of advice. Against her will, his voice made the clockworks in her mind turn, promoting her heart and head to formulate decisions that will conclude this conservation.

She lifted her gaze up at the kids awaiting her next answer.

"You're right. I'm a good enough person to forgive you…" She finally said.

The co-eds grinned, believing they conquered her stubbornness and eventually won her over, as if the struggle was over for them. Adrien had the biggest, brightest, happiest smile on his face as he reached forward to hold her hand.

However, Marinette pulled away from his bare touch.

"…but I'm not stupid enough to trust you again."

She shifted her body around, her back facing the gate.

"That's all I have to say. Now please leave or Ms. Duchemin will escort you all away. Goodbye."

"Marinette..."

Head held high with as much pride she can muster, Marinette strode away, from the golden gate keeping her old life out and to the safety of her new life. Her fellow schoolgirls followed after her. The doors of Olympe opened for her, welcoming her, basking her in its warmth.

"_Wait, don't!"_

"_Don't go!"_

"_Marinette, please wait!"_

"_We need you!"_

"_**MARINETTE!"**_

Pleading screams drowned as when the doors closed behind the last Olympe girl.

Once safely secured inside, Marinette's brave persona dissolved. Her almost-stoicness immediately altered to her crazy expressions of paranoia. She dropped to her knees and brought down in tears. Her pretty pink-ish face blooming red from the crying and wailing. At once, everyone nearby ran to her aid. Vanessa and Valérie knelt down and rubbed her back in circles of comfort.

"You were very brave, Marinette, to face your fears like that." Valérie complimented.

"I acted like a bitch to them!" Marinette wept.

"Language!"

"You were honest." Vanessa soothed. "Hurt, betrayed…Confessing your true feelings is better than putting on a fake apology."

Marinette inhaled and exhaled, again and again, slowly gaining her breath and forming words to speak.

"It's just…it's so hard to forgive them. I know it was the right thing to do. But…it feels like it was the hardest thing I ever done."

"I agree."

All heads snapped up to Ms. Auberon, the light shining behind her as a holy halo. The old woman bent down to kneel before the young girl, back straight and her skirt pooling around. Even when lowing to a deep level, she remained her elegance, regal and poise.

"I'm disappointed that Mr. Damocles didn't notice this bullying problem until it hit the news. He just called me that Miss Rossi is now severely punished for her actions. But as you said, it was too late. The experience has hardened you. But also, you learned from this past incident. You are stronger than before and wiser, and I trust you can make the right decision out of the goodness of your heart."

Marinette gazed up at her headmistress. "Should I forgive them?"

"Yes." Ms. Auberon answered right away. Marinette looked away, slightly dissatisfied. Then Ms. Aubderon stroke her chin, bringing her face back up. "When you want to. You need time to forgive and forget."

"M, you don't have to forgive them if you don't believe in them." Mohini spoke up from the surrounding girls. "There's no rush, even if _**they**_ say otherwise."

"Forgive in your own time. Focus on the now. Focus on _us_." Swanhilda advised, sounding more like she was delivering a definite demand than offering a suggestion.

Through glassy eyes, Marinette strained a small smile, bubbling with joy and warmth formed by the people around her, the adults who protected her, the great friends she made who supported her.

Even her old 'friends' were genuine towards her.

In time, she will forgive them.

Just not now.

* * *

"Wait, don't!"

"Don't go!"

"Marinette, please wait!"

"We need you!"

_"**MARINETTE!"**_

Her old 'friends' stood outside at the gleaming gate, left alone and stunned at Marinette's exit and passing words. Ms. Duchemin had glared at them but made no move to drive them away, knowing they will leave on their own free will, and went after the girls, ultimately deserting the outsiders.

"Mari…"

They stood alone, hit by a horrible realization.

They had lost their everyday Ladybug.

"…That went well." Ivan finally said.

"To rebuttal your proven fact, Max, she is definitely not so forgiving anymore." Alix commented.

"S-S-She's probably just 74% confused." Max stuttered.

"Confused? More like assured." Nathaniel remarked.

"She did so much for us, and we took advantage of that." Mylene recalled, ashamed of herself and her friends.

"Can't she just let it go?" Kim questioned.

"Would you let go if the same experience happened to you?" Kagami proclaimed. "Having everyone you trusted turn their backs on you on the account on your bully? Forgiveness is not always easy. Lila caused great damage. _Unless she dies, a fool may not be cured._"

"Why weren't you helping?" Alya spat out. "You said almost nothing the whole time."

"This is your battle to fight, not mine."

"Lila's right about one thing." Juleka said with a sad face. "Marinette didn't forgive us."

"She will forgive us." Adrien promised. But even he was unsure and heartbroken.

"But at the cost of never trusting us again!" Rose wailed, fisting her hair.

"If Marinette won't come out, I will just transfer to Olympe myself and get her out!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I don't know, Chloe." Nino said. "Olympe requires talent, not money. You clearly can't buy yourself in there."

"I have talent!"

"The _amazing_ ability to get as many people akumatized in a day is not a talent."

"Why you..."

"I told you to duel that liar. Marinette deserves a grand gesture to demonstrate your feelings for her." Kagami interrupted.

"Not helping, Kagami." Adrien snarled.

"I _am_ helping you. You are just not listening. The problem is your indifference and silence. Marinette was right. You did nothing. Your hesitation has cost you a dear friend. You say you cherish her, yet you stood as frozen as statues when she needed help from Lila Rossi. You failed her once too many times and she's afraid you'll do it once again!"

"_**WE'RE NOT STATUES!"**_ Adrien yelled at her in the face.

Everyone was taken back, shocked, bewildered. Never had they heard nice-guy Adrien Agreste raise his voice at anyone, even at Chloe.

Losing Marinette has really pushed his limits.

On the other hand, Kagami was unmoved. "Then do _something_ then stand around like statues. Stop telling and start showing."

She turned her back on him and marched to the limo. Soon, everyone got into the limos and headed back to school, having nothing else to do.

Throughout the ride, Adrien pouted with such sorrow, sagging over his seated form.

"Nino, can I come over to your house?"

"Sure, man. But your pops mind?"

"I told you before, I'm free for the whole week. My father wouldn't notice me gone. He just spends all day in his office, doing business with Natalie."

* * *

Loud smacking echoed through the dark walls of Hawkmoth's lair. Gabriel and Natalie held each other tightly as they ravaged their faces off, shame toss to the wind. After a long time of heated snogging, the two adults broke apart, heaving breathing and stared at each other.

"That was nicely done." Gabriel smirked.

Natalie sniffed a small giggle, her eyes and lips full of pure love.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise."

"Duusu, spread my feathers."

Purple and blue engulfed the room, leaving Hawkmoth and Mayura in their place.

Hawkmoth stepped forward, tapping his staff. "I sense strong negativity from this man. Another perfect target."

He grabbed a white butterfly, squeezed and released a purple one. He let it fly to across Paris, to flutter toward Guy, walking down the street, head down and rubbing sore muscles. The dark butterfly emerged with the glass trophy he shamelessly carried in his bag, the symbol of his masculinity.

"_What an awful day. Humiliated by a woman and the girls who put your gruesome defeat on live for all to see, all for expressing your opinion. Its tradition for men to fight and girls to hide. _A_ woman should know her place."_

Despite the obvious insult to her gender, Mayura stayed silent.

"_I'll give you the power to show your supreme place over women, if you will get Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

Hawkmoth's charm worked on Guy. He grunted with a nod, the butterfly-shaped mask on his face as his whole body hardened into clear glass.

"Ladies, here comes MasterMan!"

* * *

**Akuma of the day: **Guy

An arrogant and chauvinistic man who drops off food supplies for Olympe.

Guy means 'guide' in French and pronounced 'gai'.

Akuma- _MasterMan;_ it's the manliest name for an akuma I can think of. The fact he has a body of glass streams from **Charles VI of France**. He suffered from such debilitating mental illness that he forgot his own name, children, wife and identity as king. He actually believed that he was made out of glass and tried to prevent him from breaking.

* * *

Nino made a reference to _Harry Potte_r. _**Beauxbatons**_ is a French wizarding school of beautiful students.

I'm not Hindu and have no one around me for real information, so bear with me and correct me if I'm wrong. From my understanding, a _**bindi **_is a red powered dot positioned between the eyes on the forehead of a Indian Women. It's traditionally used for married women and sometimes, unmarried girls will wear bindi's in different colours, so Mohini's bindi is blue.

Valérie fighting Guy is based off a scene from the movie, _The Pacifier_, where the Vice-Principal and wrestling coach attempted to wrestle a navy seal. Big mistake. And so funny!

Guy's online ranks are based on the most popular video games _**The Witcher, Dragon Age, **_and _**Overwatch.**_

"_Unless she dies, a fool may not be cured."_ is a Japanese proverb Kagami said to illustrate Lila. Unless Lila dies, she won't stop lying!


	9. Luctor et Emergo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I own only my OCs for the purpose of this FanFiction.

* * *

_Luctor et Emergo_

"I struggle, and I emerge."

A Latin motto.

* * *

_A week later_

So far, this was the most ridiculous akuma Hawkmoth created yet it was the toughest one to defeat.

"Now all of Paris is under my control!"

It wasn't easy to fight a supervillain with the power to flood the city with dense milk.

"Good thing we're not lactose intolerant." Chat Noir commented on that.

Milklord crackled evilly. "Change is no longer an option as long as I am around!"

"For a guy who akumatized just for running out of milk in the morning, he's particularly difficult to beat." Ladybug mentioned, frustration growling through her voice.

She and her partner had been spending the whole day fighting this akuma, going well into the night to boot, going back and forth for a few minutes in school and activities to avoid suspicion.

"Chat, I have an idea. Distract him!"

"Now, now, no use crying over _spilled milk_." Chat Noir cracked with a wide grin, successfully capturing Milklord's complete attention.

Ladybug worked on her plan. Long story short, she managed to snatch the coffee mug from his hand and smashed it on a wall, releasing the butterfly. Quickly, she cleansed it, purified the whole destroyed city and the villain now was restored to stunned confusion.

"Pound it!"

After exchanging their usual fist bump, the superheroes darted away to a rooftop. Ladybug sagged to her tiptoes, hands on her knees as she inhaled and exhaled desperately.

"That…was…such…a…close…call…It…took….us…nearly two…days…to defeat…him." She said in between gasps.

"Yeah…at the…last…minute." Chat Noir heaved. He regained his breath and put on a serious face. "Ladybug, we can't keep this up."

"…What?"

"This!" Chat Noir threw his arms out to emphasise the whole city. "Fighting akumas non-stop, going back and forth between our civil lives and superhero obligations, getting tired and frustrated as a result, doing all of this on our own, just the two of us! Just last week, we fought 20 akumas! First it was just got fired, faced with divorce papers, beat up by a woman..."

"That woman was an ex-marine!" Ladybug snapped.

He shuddered. "I know. Now it's mostly over little things. Ran out of milk, hated littering, missed her bus, got a B instead of a A, I relate to that."

"Be serious, Chat." Ladybug deadpanned.

But Chat Noir gave her the same deadpanned frown. "I am. They're getting stronger. We're no closer to defeating Hawkmoth than we are defeating these Akumas. Hawkmoth is getting more powerful. He's targeting anyone having a bad day. With akumas and Mayura on his side, we're outnumbered. Face it, we need help! There's only two of us! We need more heroes. We need backup. We need Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee!"

The names rang piercing through her ears, rattling images of Alya, Nino and Chloe. Anyone from her old life sent waves of agony on her, evidence that she hasn't forgiven any of them yet. The pain still hurt.

"I can't trust them! They can't be trusted!"

"It's not your choice."

"It's not your choice either. I'll fight the akumas alone if I have to."

Ladybug and Chat Noir were then locked in an intense glaring match, silently daring each other to break first. Both heroes holding their opinions firm and held head up, both refusing to wield to submission.

…

…

…

…

…

It was Ladybug who dropped her gaze by default. She couldn't help the yawn coming out.

"It's getting late, even for us. Let's call it a night. See you at the next akuma attack."

She jumped away on her yogo, leaving Chat Noir alone, still possessing the stubborn frown on his face.

* * *

It was 5:00am when Ladybug got to her room in Olympe. Vanessa was asleep, snoozing blissfully as a figure emerged from the bathroom, pink and red flashes unfurling a girl in pink pyjamas. A red bubble hovered around her.

"Char Noir was right. You need backup. All these late nights and early morning are not good for you."

Marinette gave a big yawn before answered lazily. "I can manage, Tikki."

She took a step towards her bed, but Tikki got in her face. On her small adorable face, she bared an angry yet firm look that she had seen on her mother.

"Marinette Gavina Dupain-Cheng."

Now Marinette knew her tiny friend was serious but using her full name, her rare middle name included.

"Your pride is taking over your judgement. You need help. If not Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee, then choose someone you _can_ trust." Tikki glanced to Vanessa's sleeping form. "Vanessa understands what you're going through as Ladybug. She'll make a perfect Miraculous Holder to aid us."

"NO!" Marinette shouted in absolute disagreement. She didn't want to put more pressure on her faithful best friend. In her mind, it was bad enough she knew her secret identity.

"Mari?"

Marinette and Tikki looked over to the other bed. Vanessa was sitting up, rubbing her right eye.

"Are you just coming in?" The girl in purple asked groggily.

Marinette sighed heavily. "Don't worry, I'm here. Go back to sleep. We have science in the morning."

Vanessa, like Chat Noir and Tikki, shot her a firm frown. But sleep easily took her over and she promptly dropped like a rock on her pillow. Marinette followed suit, curling up in her bed covers and fell asleep.

For the next 2 to 3 hours.

* * *

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly to himself. Although his akuma failed to get the two heroes' Miraculouses, he was pleased with himself. The failure was part of his new plan.

"They're becoming more tired each day. I'm weakening them. Soon, their Miraculous will be mine. _Mine_."

Mayura stood in the shadows, gazing upon him adoringly even when he was arrogantly talking to himself.

But her adoration of her boss was interrupted by a cough.

Her cough.

"Mayura, be quiet. Stop that infernal coughing. You've been doing it all day."

"Yes, sir." But she coughed again.

"Mayura! I told you to halt your coughing!"

"Yes, uh, sir…"

Her coughs became more constant, coming and going every second, exhausting her well enough to drop her transformation. She fell to her knees as Natalie, falling over, still coughing, and then drowning into a coma.

In a matter of moments, she was on a stretcher and being taken away to an ambulance waiting outside the Agreste Mansion. Gabriel told the medical staff that she collapsed from overworking in the office where they found her. When the busy people and sick woman was out of his house, he relaxed his shoulders.

"Now that accident is taken care of." He said to himself, not really caring much for his assistant.

The only thing that matters to him was bringing back his wife. Natalie was just a past-time.

Gorilla, who always wore an indifferent frown, narrowed his eyebrows slightly more at Gabriel.

"Father?"

Adrien walked down the stairs, half-asleep. Unknown to his father and bodyguard, he just got in from a begrudging long day and was about to go to bed until the noise attracted him.

"What happened? Where Natalie?"

"She is unavailable for now." Gabriel answered blankly.

Gorilla grunted, still glaring at him.

The blinking lights from outside sparked Adrien's interest.

"What is that?" The boy ran to the nearest window. "Was that an ambulance? Wait, it that- NATALIE?!"

"As I said, Adrien, she is unavailable for now."

"You mean she's sick?!"

"The doctors will treat her tonight. You have school and fencing lessons tomorrow. You can visit her after you finished your activities."

"But she's-"

"Go back to bed, Adrien."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Adrien protested no more. He sadly walked upstairs, Gorilla leading him. When they got to his bedroom door, Adrien turned to his bodyguard.

"We can visit her tomorrow. We'll get flowers for her." Adrien whispered.

Gorilla grunted, soft and low this time and a hint of a smile on his frown. Adrien returned the small smile, and then went into his room for a short yet deserved rest.

* * *

With all the focus on the bright and loud attention the ambulance brought, no one noticed the shadow lurking around the vehicle, creeping up near the patient while the nurses and driver fussed over her. For a split second when all three people took their eyes off Natalie, a hand swiped her peacock brooch off her chest just before the car doors closed and the car drove off.

That shadow raced through streets to his home. Inside the comfort of his Chinese designed walls, he sat on his knees and, the Peacock Miraculous in his hands, pressed as hard as his strength will give him, a blue glow illuminating in between the flesh of his limbs. The old man grunted through the process, teeth clenched, eyes shut, sweat dripping down his skin. Eventually, the glow faded to nothing. He gathered his breath, heaving in and out. Then he opened his hands. In his palms laid the Peacock Miraculous. The brooch seemed like it hasn't changed a bit, but it felt stronger and shone brighter.

The old man lightly rubbed it. Instantly, a blue flash popped out. A small Peacock-like creature, with a sleek deep-blue feathered body, blinked its red eyes at the new, unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hello, Duusu."

"Master!" The birdlike kwami cried, hugging his wrinkled face. "I miss you so much! Where's Natalie? I don't see her. Where am I?"

"She's in the hospital. Using the Peacock Miraculous corrupted her. You are here in my home now."

Duusu jumped back in the air and gasped. A sad memory fell upon him.

"Emilie got her brooch damaged during a botched robbery. It was an accident. That's why she and Natalie got sick."

"Damaging a Miraculous physically will cause bodily problems on the holder." Wayzz added.

"Now Natalie's in a coma, just like Emilie. It's my fault!"

He burst into tears of glitter, wailing loud.

"I'm sure it's not entirely your fault!" Wayzz panicked. "No, that's not right, I mean it's not!"

Master Fu placed a finger under Duusu's chin, immediately silencing the kwami's wails. "The Peacock Miraculous is fixed now. But the damage has been done. Only time will tell of their fates." The Chinese man withdrew his finger as he turned away, grim cloaking his eyes. "Hawkmoth…Gabriel Agreste…He's growing stronger, more powerful by the day. Akumatizing more people each day. Ladybug and Chat Noir cannot keep this up. They need a team."

"New superheroes?" Duusu questioned.

"Which ones?" Wayzz asked. "Will you contact miss Dupain-Cheng? She came to you on the same matter."

"I hold the remaining Miraculous. It seems right that I give them up." Master Fu touched his bracelet on his wrist. The Turtle Miraculous. "All of them."

"Master..." Wayzz gasped.

"Wayzz, Duusu…Do not tell Adrien who Hawkmoth and Mayura are. He's not ready for the truth yet. He needs to be protected for now. And do not inform Marinette either. She is the same."

* * *

Marinette walked to science class the next morning. She was so dizzy and tired, she tripped over her skirt multiple times in early hours of 8am. Her skirt was pink chiffon and falling to the floor at maxi length. She matched it with a long-sleeved black/white-striped top and yellow flat shoes. She simply placed a pink beret on her head, too burned out to do anything about her messy hair. She couldn't even concentrate properly.

Vanessa noticed her best friend's lack of state of mind. "M, this is the _7th _time this week you came in late. Not even kids who sneak out to pubs and parties stay out that long. You only had two hours to sleep! This is so not good! You need backup, a sub or a stunt double in my sister's case."

"See?" Tikki deadpanned, peeking out from underneath's beret. "It's three against one, Marinette."

Marinette groaned, too tired to argue further. "I'll talk to Chat Noir tonight. He better gives me a good argument to convince me we need reinforc-"

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

She scrambled through her purse and took out her phone to answer it.

"Bonjour?"

"_Marinette, I'm so glad I called you! I need you to babysit Manon again. It's important!" _Nadja's panicked voice shouted through the device.

Marinette yawned and tried to give her answer. "Na…Nadja...I...I acc-"

The phone was suddenly wrenched away from her.

"Vanessa!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Chamack but Marinette is too busy with other things and is in no condition in taking on anything else." Vanessa said onto the phone.

"Vanessa, give my phone back!"

Marinette grabbed her phone back, but by then, Nadja took in Vanessa's honesty.

"_I see. I'm sorry to bother you then. You're now so busy, I hardly see you at all. You're the only girl who can handle Manon."_

"That day is a chance I can squeeze her in. Maybe I am too busy to do more. I hope you find someone else soon."

"_I wanna see the Lion King!"_ Manon's voice could be heard.

"_Not now, honey! Anyway, sorry to bother you. Take care of yourself now. Bye!"_

The call ended in less of a second.

Marinette made a little chuckle towards Manon's enthusiasm. "Manon wants to see the Lion King remake."

"We already saw that movie." Vanessa mentioned.

"Yeah, for animation study in art class. Personally, I prefer the Broadway musical."

"I personally prefer we go now before someone else calls you for a favour."

The girls headed for their class before the next bell rang.

* * *

Nadja made a groan, unable to stop herself. Important work had come up out of the blue and she had Manon with her. Her friend's daughter was no longer available to babysit. Marinette was always available to take on the responsibility.

But not today or later.

She looked down her daughter. "I need to find you another babysitter."

"Alya!" Manon piped up.

Nadia shook her head. "Absolutely not, young lady. Alya Cesaire is not an option. She's a bad influence for being involved with the older brother of that little boy who believes Lila's lies and for running that blog of nonsense."

"He's just stupid! I like Alya and Marinette!"

"As I said, not an option. I want you to stay away from that Lila girl. Now who else is there?" Nadja lightly tapped her chin while she pondered over an alternative. One thought came to her mind. "There's the mayor's daughter, Chloe…"

She dialled a number on her phone, put it up against her ear, waited through the dial tone and spoke when she heard it answered.

"Mayor Bougerois, this is Nadja Chamack…"

* * *

Adrien was in a foul mood.

First, his good friend Marinette chose to stay in Olympe and doesn't seem not to forgive him or the class.

Second, akumas come and go almost every day, so much that he and Ladybug don't have the strength to keep up most of the time. But Ladybug refused to see that they needed help from the other heroes. She was so unreasonable in his opinion, her stubbornness becoming less and less intriguing. He used to love that about her.

Third, Natalie got ill out of the blue. He had noticed she was coughing quite a bit earlier. His mother coughed that much too. Then she disappeared…

Fourth, his father decided to go on a 'business trip' than visit Natalie in the hospital. Natalie was basically part of the family and his father was less so with his insensitive attitude.

Fifth, he doesn't know what to do!

"I'm stumped." He sighed. "Better get to class."

He pushed himself off the wall and headed to his classroom. He hadn't even made a foot forward when he heard a sudden shout.

"Adrien!"

Adrien turned around, shocked to see his temporary Chinese tutor running as fast as his frail legs can carry him.

"Master Fu? What are you doing here?"

"Master!" Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt pocket

Adrien looked to his Kwami in surprise. "You know him?"

"Adrien, open your bag."

Adrien did as he was told, too bewildered to argue. Master Fu took out a small sack from behind his back and proceeded in pouring the content into the boy's school bag. Tiny boxes, like the one he found the ring in the first time, filled up the bag.

"You must find new holders for the Miraculous."

"What the-"

"No time to explain! Go find your friends and return the Fox, Turtle and Bee Miraculous to them. Paris needs them again and more."

"How did you…"

"No time. Go!"

Just then, the bell rang so Adrien hoisted his school bag over his shoulder, snatched Plagg and ran inside.

Master Fu was left outside, alone, a face of relief on him.

And then he vanished.

* * *

Science was a normal class. The teacher explained Atoms, metals, rocks and fuel, three girls answered his every question and Marinette struggled to pay attention without falling asleep.

Vanessa had enough watching her, so she raised her arm. "Sir, Marinette is sick."

"I am not!" Marinette shouted.

Their science teacher narrowed his eyes. "Miss. Dupain-Cheng, I agree with miss Camberwell. You do not look well."

Marinette stood up from her chair. "Sir, I am perfectly heath...ly..."

She suddenly felt lightheaded again. Bu this time, her lightheadedness consumed her, eating her up in a deep coma-like state, causing her to faint.

"Marinette!" Vanessa cried.

Mohini shot up from her seat and slid to her knees to catch Marinette just in time before she hit the ground floor, saving her from pain. Vanessa scooped up the pink beret before anyone could see Tikki inside.

"Marinette!"

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Does she have cancer?"

"It's influenza!"

"She can barely stand!"

Mohini touched Marinette's forehead.

"She doesn't have a fever, but something is definitely wrong with her." The gymnast said.

"Verity, go and get ms. Duchemin, now!"

Verity ran out of the classroom. After a few minutes, she returned with Valérie. The matron slipped her arms under the unconscious girl's form, taking her from Mohini's arms and ran out the door, hurrying down the hallway to the nurse's office. The girls left their class to gather outside the office, too worried to focus on their lessons. Even their science was fretting over Marinette.

Pretty soon, Ms. Auberon showed up, as dazzling as a fairy godmother appearing to a heroine in her hour of most need, hearing about Marinette.

The woman sighed as she grasped her hands together. "I always known Marinette is a special girl. There is always something happening involving her."

"She's won't admit it, but she seriously needs help." Vanessa said.

"That girl doesn't need help, she needs a sledgehammer to the head!" Elisabeth added. "She's as sweet and kind as she is bull-headed and free-spited!" Swanhilde said as well, crossing her arms.

The door then opened, letting out the nurse writing down on a clipboard and Valérie holding Marinette, the young designer out like a light, her head nestled on Valérie's chest.

"Luscinia, what is wrong with her?" Ms. Auberon asked, resting a hand on Marinette's leg.

Nurse Luscinia looked up from her clipboard. "Marinette is suffering from sleep deprivation and stress. I'd seen students with the same problem, but this young lady is the worst case I'd ever seen. I even took her blood pressure and it was off the charts!"

Vanessa gulped. Her violet eyes shifted to the collar of her hoodie, where Tikki cautiously peeked out, as the both knew the reason why Marinette was lacking sleep due to akumas.

"I'd told you she is difficult." Valérie scolded to her boss. "She can't even speak, Valérie had to answer my questions. Any reason why she has been cutting back on sleep and stressing herself out?"

"As far as I know, she never set foot out of Olympe without my knowledge."

Ms. Auberon swirled around, her skirt flowing so graceful as ocean waves. She set her frown on one girl for answers. "Vanessa?"

Vanessa squeaked, thinking of an excuse which explain Marinette's illness yet kept her secret _secret_. Inside her hoodie, Tikki shook nervously.

"She…she's has been taking a lot of…um…favours. She couldn't say no."

It was half the truth. Not entirely a lie.

Fortunately, Ms. Auberon accepted it. "She's too good-hearted. She takes on too many responsibilities for one girl to juggle."

Many of the girls voiced about it.

"Marinette fainted because she's redesigning our outfits?"

"She never said no.

"Now I feel guilty."

"I feel so bad at myself."

Then Ms. Auberon faced Valérie. "Valérie, take her to the isolation room. She is to rest for the next two days to catch up on her sleep. No distractions. Confiscate her phone and her meals will be delivered to her."

Valérie nodded. "Yes, madam."

The matron walked away, leaving Ms. Auberon and the girls.

"Let this be a lesson, girls. A true friend is a diamond found in ashes. you must never take a friend for grated, for one today they might be gone."

"Yes, madam."

Vanessa rested her hand on her beating heart, holding Tikki, both souls worried for Marinette.

* * *

"_**HEY-YAH!**_

With a kick to the door, Valérie walked into the isolation room. It was the same layout as most of the rooms in the school, but with no plugs for electrical applicants, no bathroom, no TV, no computer. Just the bed and vanity desk.

Valérie gently placed Marinette on the bed, tucked her up in the covers, and swiped the girl's phone from her side.

"This is for your own good." Valérie said as if Marinette will suddenly jump up for her device. "You are a soldier. Take this order and sleep. Olympe may be strict but we know when a student needs a break."

The stern woman looked down on Marinette sleeping away, looking almost stone dead. She leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered before she left the room and closed the door.

Whilst sleeping deep for the first time in months, Marinette smiled.

* * *

Not one soul took concern for Master Fu lurching the whole way to his home. His failing strength coupled with the heavy weight of his previous decision. It was a hard decision to make. But had to be done.

No little turtle chiding him, no burden of watching over hordes of magical items.

Nothing but the combination of unwanted silence and loneliness.

He limped up the stairs, slowly reaching his door. Putting in the key and turning the knob almost killed him, showing how weak he was. Most of his strength went to heal the severe damage of the Peacock Miraculous. He stumbled through the door, his age catching up to him without his Miraculous.

"Hello."

A strange, new voice chilled Master Fu's bones.

Smack in the middle of his living room stood Gabriel, smirking smug.

Master Fu froze, his heart almost stopped.

"I am the new landlord of your building. Your previous owner signed the papers this morning. He's on his way to retirement in Honolulu."

His smirk curled in a dangerous effect.

"After months of searching...I'd finally found you. Now where is the Miraculous Box, old man?"

Despite his obvious fear and weakness, Master Fu glowered. "You are a blind fool, Gabriel. You only see your goal, not the path you take to reach it and certainly not any of the innocent souls you see as obstacles in your way. With great power comes responsibility and consequences."

"Shut up! Tell me!"

Gabriel charged. With a swing of his arm, his fist colliding with Master Fu's cheek. The elderly man was sent flying across the room, crashing into shelves and a wall. The area was in a mess by then. Master Fu groaned. Blood dripped down from his nose, there was a wound on his head, and he felt dizzy from the crash. All of his strength gone, rendering him unable to fight back.

The Miraculous Box slipped from his grasp, rolling on the floor away from him. Gabriel snatched the object, a feral look in his bespectacled eyes as he crushed it open, no patience for the secret code. The drawers open, empty of precious jewellery.

"Where are they?"

Furious, Gabriel hauled Master Fu up by his collar and screamed in his face.

"WHERE ARE THE OTHER MIRACULOUS?!"

The other Miraculous hid safe and sound inside the schoolboy backpack, sitting at the feet of Adrien as the boy listened to Ms. Bustier's lessons, unaware of his father and mentor's final duel.

* * *

**Akuma of the Day: **a man who runs out of milk in the morning.

Akuma- Milk Lord; a pun on 'milord.'

* * *

Marinette's middle name is Italian since her parental grandmother, Gina, is Italian. According to myth, _Gavina_ was the illegitimate daughter of the King Clodomiro of Merovingio, which was in France. A strong personality that rivalled her beauty, she opposed her father's intentions to use her as a pawn for a political alliance and ran away with another man, taking treasure chests with her to a village in Italy. Soon King Clodomiro found out where she was but he eventually forgave her. The village was named _Gavi _after her. Her status as an illegitimate princess and action to oppose a king could be ignored by the men of her family and the reason her story is best known as a lesser-known myth.

Nurse Luscinia is based after _**Florence Nightingale, **_a war nurse in the 19th century who is considered as the founder of modern nursing. _Luscinia_ is Latin for nightingale.


	10. The Chronicles of Narnia

Man, this is a tough chapter to write! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. I own only my OCs for the purpose of this FanFiction.

* * *

"You can't go back and change the beginning, but you can start where you are and change the ending."

C.S. Lewis, author of _The Chronicles of Narina_

* * *

Adrien listened to Ms. Bustier's lessons but his mind wondered to his backpack every few minutes, questions running through his minds. When break came, Adrien spent it hiding in the boys' locker room, staring down at his open backpack, filled to the brim with small chests.

"Wow..."

"Almost every Miraculous is here." Plagg said, floating over the bag, instantly recognising who of his kwami friends was present and dormant. "There's the master's Miraculous, Wayzz is here. And the Peacock Miraculous. No more Mayura! He gave you the whole she-bang!"

"But…why? Why me? I'm just the sidekick. Ladybug is the one who knows him. I need to talk to Ladybug about this...But she won't listen! She's too bullheaded! She'll wrestle them away from me!"

Plagg chortled. "She would."

Adrien continued to panic over the fact that Master Fu gave him those boxes containing the sacred charms. "But _why __**me?**_ Why didn't he give these to Ladybug?"

"Maybe he couldn't find her and you're the closest he can get. You saw how desperate he was. I never seen Master so stressed. He always looks so relaxed in a wide way. If it was me, I would give you my lifetime supply of Camembert cheese for safekeeping if I was in danger and you're the first friend around."

"You don't have a lifetime supply of Camembert cheese."

Plagg looked at him, hosing an uncharacteristically wise aura. "Look, Kid, I don't know why he did this. But the thing is that he picked you. Even if it's by accident. He has given you a responsibility. Now the question is…what does he want you to do with them?"

Adrien fell quiet, calming down thanks to his Kwami. He thought hard on the last question. What does Master Fu wanted him to do with the Miraculous?

_"No time to explain! Go find your friends and return the Fox, Turtle and Bee Miraculous to them. Paris needs them again and more."_

He said Paris needs Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee and more. Does that mean more heroes?

Given the dire situation with the endless Akumas, despite Ladybug's refusal to believe it, they need extra help.

Permanent help.

"_Paris needs them again and more."_

"Well, it seems that he agrees with me. Ladybug will kill me for this."

He sent a quick text to Chloé to meet up with at school at lunchtime, stating it was very important to talk, and then he stood up, scooping up his bag, Plagg nestled in his shirt pocket and walked off to find Alya and Nino.

* * *

Ms. Bustier's class was gloomier than ever. The atmosphere was much worse with the definite knowing that was no kind girl to help them in their time of need, gentle soul to guide them, no everyday Ladybug to make things better.

No one brave enough to save them.

It was fortunate that they were not akumatized yet. Hawkmoth was obliviously busy at the moment.

"Aw, man..." Juleka moaned as a big tear ripped on her leggings when she rose from her seat. "Those were my favourite pair."

She hung her head down, her bangs covering her whole face, sadly realising Marinette, who always had a sewing pack on her and seems up tears, wasn't here to repair her clothing.

"You're going down, Kubdel!"

"Yeah right, Lê Chiến!"

"The first one to stop racing around the school loses!"

"Deal!"

Alix and Kim shook hands as they declared their newest bet, staring each other in the eye. Then Alix pulled out something and all the excitement dwindled to zero.

"What in Donkey Kong is that?" Kim gawked out.

"It's the banner I made for our race today!"

Alix was a good artist with a spray can, but the victory banner was just horrible.

"_That's_ the best you could do? It looks like a jellybean baby puked on it."

"You know I can't draw unless it's street art! And no one will make us one anyway!"

"Except for…" Kim drew off, casting a guilty look.

"…Marinette." Alix finished sadly as well.

They both hung their heads down, no helpful designer to create a better victory poster for them.

Then Kim cringed and hugged himself, his stomach growling loudly.

"Oh…I'm so starving."

"Forgot your lunch again?"

"Yeah."

"Can't go to the bakery?"

"Yeah_. Oh man…"_

Max stared down at the video game he held in his hands. He designed it himself but absolutely no one will try it out. The best gamer he knew was not there to test it out for him.

Nathaniel's pen repeatedly tapped the blank paper of his sketchbook, stuck in an artist's block, unable to draw for his next comic. Oddly enough, the perfect model for Ladybug was gone from his sight and fading from his memory.

Chloe was absent today but on any day she was present, she would rant that Marinette as the only one who would fight back and reminded everyone she was gone because they sided with Lila so willingly.

Sabrina sat alone and aimless without Chloe, feeling lonelier today without Marinette making her feel acknowledged with a sweet greeting.

Rose sniffed, silently crying, as she gazed at a photo on her phone, taken from one of the days Marinette was still here, Juleka was safe at her side and Lila hadn't arrived yet. The blonde girl felt so upset at herself for idiotically believing that bully, almost losing her best friend and definitely lost her dearest friend in the progress.

Mylene was crying too. Her large boyfriend wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"I miss her so much." She whispered through her tears.

Ivan said nothing and held her close. Ladybug brought them together but for some reason, Marinette held the glue. Without her, things become to break apart.

In a part of the school yard, Alya argued heatedly with Alix who came her way.

"Alya, the new training schedule for the lacrosse team has to be done."

"It's your team! Why can't they do it?"

"We need the class rep to look over our times and make up a new schedule. We can play whenever we want but _you_ have to plan it out!"

"I'm already organising three club meetings which I am not a part of, two bake sales when I can't even cook _and_ a class trip to the _**Musée de la Vie Romantique**_! Don't you think I'm busy enough already? Look, it's not that hard! Talk with your teammates and pick the times together when it suits you!"

"I have no time!"

"You have plenty of time! I have none!"

"This needs to be done this week!"

"I have enough on my plate right now! Can't you do it yourself?"

"Alya, you're just being lazy. You're the class rep. You have to oversee everything. The teachers are too old to understand. Lila didn't even glance at our roster. Because of her, it was left to the last minute and me and my buddies have to run around like chickens in anxiety. Marinette always did the work and she had a workload bigger than us combined."

A snap happened in Alya, becoming sick and tired of having to listen to her classmates' demands and mentioning Marinette added fuel to the blazing fire within her.

"Well, I'm not Mari, she's not there, I'm fully aware of that so go and do it yourself!"

Alix huffed and walked away in anger.

"Babe, it _**is**_ your job. You can't just blow her off like that." Nino told her gently. He was depressed of losing a friend, but he was hiding it to calm down his stressed-out girlfriend.

Alya heaved out a heavy outtake of air she wasn't aware of holding, sagging over to match. "I'm sorry, Nino, but man, I'm swamped! Everyone is just piling on me to do everything! And not just school. There's running my blog, clearing my name after _**Lulu**_ smeared it, babysit my sisters, and do my homework in one day! I don't know how Mari put up with this." She glanced to her phone and growled. "Why is she not taking my texts and calls?"

"Some people take longer to forgive, babe, even for someone like Mari. This betrayal cut her deep. Honestly, I'll be worried if she forgives you right away because it means that she's hiding her true feelings behind a smile. Don't push on her to forgive so fast. The best option is to wait, avoid adding salt to the wound."

"But I said I'm sorry a hundred times!"

"Just give her time and _leave her __**alone**__."_

"Alone with that stuck up hideaway of a learning institution with that British Chloé knock-off?"

"Hey, Vanessa is a genuine, brave soul who uses her influences for good!" Juleka shouted as she walked by.

"I like it better when she was shy and quiet." Alya grumbled.

"Before she met 'the British Chloé knock-off'?" Nino asked.

"...yeah."

"Love can give the mute the power to speak out, babe."

A faint shuffle alerted their ears. The couple turned around and immediately found Adrien crawling on the floor, his hands clutching small brown boxes about to settle in their backpacks. Adrien froze, caught in the act.

"Bro, what are you doing?"

"…nothing."

"What are those in your hands?"

"Nothing!"

But Alya snatched up the boxes in a blink of an eye, the knowing grin taking up her whole face.

"I know this box! This is the same box Ladybug gave me containing the fox-"

She stopped herself and turned to Nino, still grinning. He slowly pulled up a smile of astonishment. Alya giggled like her sisters as she gave one box to her boyfriend and laid her hand on the lid, just about to lift it...

"NO!"

Adrien jumped up, hands out, successfully stopping the couple from doing so.

He groaned in defeat. "Wait until lunch. I'll tell you everything."

"...ok."

"...sure, bro."

The bell rang and the kids had no choice but get to class.

* * *

Lunchtime came too slow for the three. When the time finally came, the three kids were left alone in the classroom and Alya quizzed Adrien.

"You know something, don't you? You have one too? Did Ladybug give you one as well?"

"I'm not telling you anything until Chloé shows up."

"What's taking her so long?" Nino asked.

"Probably doing her ten layers of makeup or yelling at some poor soul." Alya quipped.

"_Will you calm down!?"_

The door swung open and a purple little flash bounced in, squealing and giggling so familiar to the kids.

"Manon?" Alya questioned.

"Alya! Adrien!"

The girl named Manon hopped around Alya, Nino and Adrien with a bright smile. Just after her, Chloe finally arrived, her pout on but her appearance totally disheveled, her hair and clothes and makeup messed up.

"Chloé, you look terrible." Alya said bluntly.

Chloe glared at her and then yawned. "I would insult you back if I wasn't so _tired_."

"What happened to you?"

"SHE happened!" Chloé pointed at Manon who was hugging Adrien on his legs. "Her mom called my daddy and convinced him to appoint me as Manon's new babysitter since Marinette is no longer available after going to Olympe so I'm stuck with her for the whole day and for the rest of my life so this is all your fault!"

The kids felt the stinging mention of Marinette and Olympe, the reason she left in the first place as Chloe continued to rant on, doing air quotes with her fingers.

"At least I'm getting paid for this. Daddy said this will teach me to be _responsible_ and understand _the value of the dollar_."

"_**LION KING! LION KING! LION KING! LION KING!" **_Manon hollered, jumping up and down.

"Why doesn't her mother just hire a nanny or put her in daycare?" Nino suggested.

"She said she doesn't trust nannies. She seems to prefer the teenage daughters of people she knew and trusted. More like she wants a cheaper sitter."

"Chloé!" Sabrina appeared at the door, happy to see her leader.

Chloe sighed out of relief and grabbed the energetic child by the arms. "Okay, Manon," She said as sweetly as she can without hinting her obvious irritation, gently leading the little girl to Sabrina. "My good friend Sabrina is gonna watch over you for a while, I-"

Manon shrugged out of Chloe's hands and pouted up at her. "Mommy and the mayor said you're not allowed to make your friend watch me! I'll tell 'em what you did, and you'll get in super-duper biggy-bigger trouble!"

Chloe grind her teeth, snarling low in her throat. But she took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself. "I have to talk to Adrien. It's just be only for a few minutes. _A few minutes._ I'll be back!"

"Come on, come with me." Sabrina led Manon out of the classroom with little to no trouble at all.

Chloe shut the door, collapsing against the frame with a gasp.

"I am so grateful I am an only child!"

Alya chuckled. "Now you know how I feel with my little sisters."

"Chris is nothing like that, he's cool as a cucumber." Nino noted, almost proud of the comparison.

Chloe stood up straight, her nose held high. "Just don't dump your little rugrats on me like you did with Marinette. I am not a pushover like her, I know my rights and I will say no."

Alya shook her fist at the blonde, snarling in anger. "Shut up about Marinette, or so help me, I'll-"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Adrien interrupted them. The sudden firm tone in his usually polite voice stopped the girls from brawling. "OK...so, I called you all in here to give you answers."

"Like, how do you know?" Alya demanded.

Chloe was genuinely puzzled. "Know what? What's going on, why do you need me here?"

"To give you this."

Adrien handed a box to Chloe, the blonde gingerly took it and stared at the red oriental design on the dark brown wooden surface.

"Wait a minute. I'd seen this before…"

Chloé lifted the lid and yellow sparkles burst out, followed by a bright yellow light, dancing around Chloé like Tinkerbell until it stopped, and its glow died down, revealing a small bee smiling at her.

A great expression of childlike happiness and joy overtook Chloe's tired face. "Pollen! I missed you!"

"I miss you too, my queen." Pollen said, floating over to red against Chloé's bade cheek.

Chloé put her hands around Pollen gently, overwhelmed with happiness and comfort after a difficult day and month.

Alya and Nino followed suit in opening the boxes and out manifested two Kwamis they saw before.

"Trixx!"

"Alya!"

The fox jumped into the girl's open hand and nuzzled her face in giddy delight.

"Master Nino..."

"Hey, little dude!"

Nino and Wayzz performed a special handshake. Well, the Kwami bounced rhythmically against the boy's larger hand.

"So, man, how do you know?" Nino questioned Adrien.

"Wait, he knows? You know about me?" Chloé asked her old friend.

"Chloé, all of Paris knows you're Queen Bee." Alya remarked.

"I meant he knows what Pollen is!"

"I wanted to give you them secretly but Nino and Alya found me out." Adrien said.

"You're not at all sneaky." Nino quipped.

"That's ironic because I am the notorious Chat Noir." Adrien said with a smirk, doing a swagger exactly as his other half would do.

Alya, Nino and Chloe stared at him, stunned.

Then Alya shouted. "Prove it!"

"...excuse me?"

"Prove it!"

Nino tried to reason with her. "Alya! You don't lie about that! He knows our little god dudes!"

"Lila tricked me once, I'm not gonna let anyone else take advantage of me again! So, show me solid proof!"

Almost instantly, Plagg flew out of Adrien's shirt. "What's up?"

"Plagg!" Trixx, Wayzz and Pollen squealed, flying around with their old friend.

Adrien smirked. "Believe me now?"

"Wow! My best friend is Chat Noir!" Nino exclaimed, then he closed his lips tightly.

"Oh my God!" Chloe squealed.

Alya, however, was silent. For the past year since Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared, she desperately wanted to know their secret identities. But now, with one of those desired secrets revealed, she was speechless.

Wayzz float away from his fellow kwamis to hover in front of Adrien's face.

"Master agreed with you, Adrien." Wayzz said calmly.

"Master?" Nino asked.

"He was the one who gave Ladybug and Chat Noir their Miraculouses. And now he has given Adrien the remaining Miraculous to others. He too understood the problems of the endless akumas overwhelming you and Ladybug. I assume he would give them to Ladybug, but given the dire seriosity of the situation, he found you."

"Like I said, kid, this is your responsibility." Plagg added in.

Adrien clenched his jaw, his face placing in a serious look. "Guys, the Akumas are getting worse. Ladybug and I spent almost every second of every day fighting them."

"That's why you're always gone most of the time and coming back tired." Nino realised. "I thought your dad was overworking you again."

"No, he's still in his office. Anyways, the akumas are getting worse. We can't handle them any longer. We need backup."

Now Alya got excited. "Now I'm getting fired up!"

"Queen Bee is back!" Chloé squealed, unable to control her excitement.

Nino made a salute. "We're here for you, man."

Despite the help his friends were generously offering, Adrien frowned. "Three is not enough. We need to use the rest of the Miraculous."

"Like make an army?" Chloé asked.

"How many are there?" Alya questioned.

Adrien searched through his bag, counting the boxes. "One, two, three, four...

Ten, eleven, twelve...thirteen!"

"Should we wait until we can talk to Lad-" Chloé was suggesting before Adrien cut her off.

"We cannot wait for Ladybug anymore, we have to act fast now!"

Alya dropped her excitement like a rock once she vividly remembers how furious the Parisian heroine was with her for believing Lila and basically fired her from being Rena Rouge.

_"How many times do I have to tell you? I will not tell you my secret identity and I never will. Too many times you ask me this, I don't want to hear another word of it."_

_"I am Ladybug, defender of Paris! That's all you and everyone else needs to know. I care about the city of Paris, not my next FaceBook post! Ask yourself, why does a superhero keep their citizen identity secret? Read a comic or watch a movie, look around your room!"_

_"Superheroes keep their secret identities secret because they don't want to be hounded by bloodthirsty reporters or their loved ones held hostages by their greatest enemy. They'll be condemned to live a life in endless scrutiny. How can a hero work under that?"_

_"And most heroes_ _**don't**__._ _Your thick brain doesn't get from right and wrong if it was your hands. You know nothing of being a superhero."_

_"Clearly that wasn't enough! Would you endanger your family for 5 minutes of fame?"_

_"Hawkmoth is more dangerous than you think. I only protect Paris. I don't fraternize with civilians for good reason. For their safety."_

_"Why would I tell her my identity? She's not even my friend."_

_"No, she's not. That video you posted a while back, was nothing but a loudmouth blabbing 10 minutes live of being 'my best friend'. You posted that nonsense without checking with me just for the sake of posting something."_

_"Obviously you do. You're more than happy to post fake news so I don't bother correcting you since you don't listen!"_

_"On who's authority?"_

_"That's it? The word of a teenage girl? Here's the truth: I first met Lila when she was akumatized into Volpina after you posted that video. She doesn't know who I am, she only wanted to be on live camera to flaunt."_

_"Why, 'cause it doesn't sound good? It doesn't have excitement? Danger? No consequences? This is real life, real people get hurt! Not only was you and she did is dangerous, it was stupid! Do you really think I'll let my 'best friend' to tell other people, give interviews to hundreds of people, and become potential hostages with the promise of my identity! WRONG! She's lying! She has no proof what so ever! Even Hawkmoth knows she's fake! The truth is hard but simple. A lie is always fabricated. You only need to look at a lie in the eye and watch it fall apart. So, tell me. Has Lila ever looked you in the eye?"_

_"Don't come crying to me when Lila said she's Rena Rouge."_

_"I hate liars. I only lie to protect others from my duties as a superhero. It's a burden I carry to protect you. I thought you're trustworthy, honest, actually care about justice and your family in danger. Guess I was wrong. I should've handled Sapotis on my own."_

_"From now on, no more exclusive interviews with you. I'll only talk to __**professional**__ reporters from now on who wants to know how to help and where to find Hawkmoth. I can't trust you as an ally anymore. You're not a reporter, you're a jackal. Hardly a fox. Now that's my final world. __**Goodbye**__."_

"Does Ladybug know about this?" Alya asked.

And like paint meeting water, the colours of Adrien's cool face washed away to a pale frightened shade. "Uh..."

Alya saw the truth right through him. "She doesn't know? She's your goddamn partner!"

"I thought Wayzz implied that! I only got the miraculouses this morning!"

"She's gonna murder me when she sees me as Rena Rouge!"

"Tough luck, it's Chat Noir's call now." Chloé said, defending her oldest friend. Right now, her idol was the least of her worries.

"So, dude, how do we find new heroes?" Nino inquired.

"We need to work fast." Adrien stressed.

"We understand, dude!"

"Do we make a list?" Chloé suggested.

"We don't have time to go through the whole city for candidates! An Akuma can appear at any second!" Alya shouted. She knew how bad the new akumas were from her blog and now, with Adrien/Chat Noir, she realised how serious the situation was.

"We need heroes we can trust." Adrien said. "People we knew, people we trusted, people we can access to, people we can give and take the miraculouses..."

* * *

In less than 5 seconds, the four kids (and their four kwamis) were standing build a railing overlooking the courtyard, all of their friends in their view.

"First, we need pick a Miraculous and find the person best suited for it before the end of lunch." Adrien commanded.

Chloé whipped her head around to see Lila stacking boxes under the watchful eye of Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Not Lila! No way! Anyone but her!"

"I wouldn't give her a Miraculous if she was the last girl left on Earth and Hawkmoth took over." Adrien stated.

"Yeah, right! She would be working with him."

Adrien held up one of the boxes, a smile beaming. "The Mouse Miraculous will be perfect for Marinette!"

His mind drifted into a pink mist, visualising himself as Chat Noir, down on one knee, offering the box to Marinette, almost as if he's proposing to her.

Marinette gasped, a delightful smile stretched on her face. But when she opened her mouth, Nino's voice came out.

"Uh, dude, she lives in a strict boarding school halfway across the city in close quarters with other girls and she doesn't trust nor forgive any of us so you can't get close to her anyway."

"Oh." Adrien slumped, rushing back to reality.

"Juleka will make a better Mouse." Alya suggested as she pointed to Juleka kneeling to look sadly at her torn leggings.

"No, Mylene will!" Chloé protested, the two girls getting into a heated discussion.

"Juleka is shy like a mouse. She can literally creep up behind you and take you by surprise!"

"But she became more vocal since she fell for Vanessa."

Alya growled as Chloé argued her idea, frantically waving. Down below, Mylene was curled up against her boyfriend, dwarfing herself.

"Mylene is quiet, yes, and kinda of a coward. But with confidence, she would be tougher than her personal bodyguard."

"...I guess you're right." Alya said in defeat and Chloé grinned in triumph.

"The Tiger Miraculous will go to Juleka since she can be loud and fierce." Adrien said. He noticed Rose looking at her phone while sitting on a bench. "What about Rose? She's sweet but very naive."

"So naive to idolise Lila that she didn't even ask Prince Ali if he knew her or not." Chloe reminded.

"She just needs a serious reality check like being a superhero will give her." Nino advised.

"A girl named after a flower who loves pink will go great with Daizzi!" Pollen suggested.

"Yes!" Plagg, Trixx and Wayzz chorused in agreement.

"Rose and the Pig Miraculous it is." Adrien determined.

"Yay!" Chloe and Pollen cheered, the Kwami bumping her head against the girl's open palm as a high-five.

Then Nino spotted Alix who was fuming from Alya blowing her off. "What about Alix? Snake, dragon, wolf?"

"If you're talking about speed, then I might suggest..." Plagg dug into the bag and took out a box. "Fluff!"

"Fluff?" Alya questioned. "That sounds like my little sisters would name the bunnies at the zoo."

"Exactly!" Trixx piped up. "The Rabbit Miraculous!"

"Alix? A bunny rabbit?"

"Bunny rabbits are not just cute. Rabbits are portrayed as tricksters, being fast and cunning. Have you heard of Watership Down?" Adrien said.

"Is that a band?" Nino asked.

"No, it's a British-"

"Don't mention the word 'British' to me or any related to our next-door neighbour!" Alya shouted.

"...it's a _book_ about a warren of rabbits who go through dangers from all around in a violent world to find a new home after their old home was destroyed by man."

Alya nodded. "That sounds like right up Alix's alley."

"Great!" Adrien grinned and spotted Ivan still hugging Mylene. "What about Ivan?"

"He's strong, silent, intimating..." Alya listed.

"Protective." Nino added.

"Scary." Chloé said.

"Definitely strong." Adrien conformed.

Wayzz floated up. "May I suggest granting this young man the Ox Miraculous?"

"Ivan for the Ox!" Nino conformed for Adrien.

Adrien shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Next is..." Trixx dug into the bag and took out another box. "Barkk!"

"The Dog Miraculous." Pollen stated.

"If we're talking dogs, then Sabrina is perfect for the job." Chloe decided there and then, her manicured finger pointing directly at Sabrina running down the stairs after Manon who was sliding down the barrister. "Sabrina is the most loyal person I know. You give her one task and she'll do it."

"Funny, she does't look like she'll help anyone." Alya snubbed. "She's not Marinette."

"Well, she listens only to me! Give her a Miraculous and she'll learn to help others on her own account."

"Im not gonna argue with you, Chloe, you made a valid point." Adrien complimented. "Sabrina gets the Dog."

Chloe squealed. "Yay! Thats two for me!"

Then all eyes cast on Kim doing jumping jacks. They pondered over his qualities and what animal suited him.

Plagg and Trixx held two boxes up.

"Rooster or Monkey?" Plagg asked.

"He's more of a monkey."

"Told ya!" Trixx said proudly.

"While he's strong, he's such a showoff and goofy when he's trying to come off as serious."

"Then who's getting the Rooster?" Plagg asked again.

Everyone automatically drew their eyes to Nathaniel, repeatedly drawing a single circle on his sketchbook.

"Nathaniel." Adrien answered for everyone.

"Because he has red hair?" Alya asked.

"Partly. And because he shy, but needs the chance to shine."

"Plus, he has red hair brighter than Orikko's head feathers." Trixx added.

Just then, Nathaniel lifted his head back when Marc strolled past him. The black-haired genderfluid teen held his hand up as he walked by.

"What about Marc?" Nino asked.

Adrien squinted his eyes. Marc was always shy with other people, but lately it had gotten worse to the point he doesn't even come to art club and hardly acknowledged his crush's existence anymore. There was no Marinette to guide him.

"Marc is sweet and quiet but extremely stubborn and he's way tougher than he looks." Adrien trailed off in a lulling daydream of someone else who was sweet yet stubborn. "Just like Marinette..."

Chloé slapped him on his arm, snapping him out of it. "Stay on track, lover boy!"

"Ow!" Adrien whined.

"He sounds like the perfect Goat." Plagg said.

"Next!" Trixx blurted.

In a corner, Max was looking at his video game.

"What about Kaalki for four-eyes?" Plagg questioned.

"The Horse Miraculous." Pollen added.

"Well, he's smart." Nino mused. "Really smart."

"He's always calculated the odds and looks before he leaps." Adrien said, sounding impressed.

"Alrighty, Max is in." Alya said for Adrien.

"Next is the Dragon Miraculous." Wayzz said, holding up a box.

At once, Adrien darted his gaze to Kagami practicing her fencing skills by swiping her

"Kagami is absolutely perfect for The Dragon Miraculous, no question about it." He stated firmly.

"Oh, because she's a born and raised Japanese native with a fierce spirit that cannot be tamed!" Nino exclaimed dramatically.

"...She said she likes dragons." Adrien merely explained.

"Oh. Right, dude."

"And last but not least...the Snake Miraculous." Plagg raised up the last tiny box.

"Who's the lucky one left?" Trixx asked.

"Oh! Luka!" Alya pointed to Luka playing his guitar, sitting crossed legged on the ground. "He's so cool! Cool, I mean, as in collected, smooth, even slick. He's perfect!"

Adrien pouted. He wasn't so sure about adding Luka in the group and giving him the Snake Miraculous. Dancing Lukas and Marinette circled around his head, inflicting his mind, driving him mad!

"Dude, your face is matching your eyes." Nino remarked.

Adrien gulped. And then he sighed. "Fine. Luka gets the Snake."

"Well, that's everyone with every Miraculous we have." Nino said.

Alya jumped in, bustling with excitement, "We have 10 minutes last, we should tell them before lunch-"

"Hold on!"

The kids turned to their kwamis. Plagg was holding another box in his tiny little hands.

"What do we do with the Peacock?" Trixx asked.

"The Peacock was Hawkmoth's right-hand man." Alya said.

"Well…" Adrien was saying right before he was rudely interrupted.

"_YAY!"_

The kwamis quickly hid in Adrien's backpack when Manon came running, Plagg letting go of the Peacock Miraculous in mid-air.

Unfortunately, Manon snatched the last box before it fell into the bag.

"Gimme!"

"Hey, give that back!" Chloe shouted. "I'm so sorry Chloe, she's too fast!" Sabrina exclaimed, arriving at the last minute.

Manon flipped the lid open and cooed at the bird-styled brooch nestled on black velvet.

"Oh, a pretty blue badge!" She cooed.

"It's a brooch!" Chloe snapped.

A bright blue glow emerged from box, near blinding Manon and Sabrina present. The glow died down, revealing Duusu floating in the midair, eyes closed and head down.

"Oh my gosh…" Sabrina breathed, astounded at what she had witnessed.

Duusu slowly raised his head and his eyes blinked, finding himself not in Master Fu's home, but in an unfamiliar place with brick walls and children looking at him amazed. A little girl stared at him, her eyes the colour of crisp golden leaves in autumn widening to saucers. She gasped and then squealed.

"You're pretty! Pretty bird!"

Duusu stared back at her. And then a smile grew big on his little face.

"And you're so cute!"

He darted to her, nuzzling against her cheek and Manon giggled. The scene was too cute.

Adrien chuckled. "Looks like Manon is the new Peacock Miraculous holder."

"Oh no!" Chloé whined. "Now I have to babysit her as a superhero!"

"I have a pet peacock, like the ones in the Lion King!" Manon cried.

"There are no peacocks in the Lion King! Its set in Africa! Peacocks live in India!" Chloé argued.

"There are! In the first song! Pink ones!"

"Those are flamingos!"

"Enough!" Adrien exclaimed, catching everyone's full attention. "We better go now while there's still time. Alya, you get everyone to the art room. Sabrina, come with us."

He grasped Sabrina's hand, the girl too shocked to protest.

"OK…"

Sabrina let herself to be led away with her classmates, her best friend, her best friend's energetic ward and the ward's magical bird while Alya headed down the stairs, jogging over to Max. As quick as a blink of the eye, Alya got to everyone and made them go to the art room for a class meeting.

Everyone but Lila.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Lila halted her creeping. She looked over her shoulder to Ms. Mendeleiev. "I'm part of that class. I need to join them."

"Alya said she will brief you afterwards. Now, come along. The cafeteria needs cleaning."

Lila grumbled.

* * *

Apart from Lila, every kid in Ms. Bustier's class was in the art room with the expectation of Marc, Luka and Kagami.

"So, why are we gonna talk about? Why are we here?" Alix asked out of the blue.

"How should I know? Alya told me to come here for a meeting." Kim retorted.

"Alya will tell us." Rose assured her friends quietly.

Sabrina stayed quiet as was Adrien, Nino, and Alya. Chloe was trying to contain such a hyperactive child, keeping a hand on her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Don't you dare tell everyone! Wait until Adrien does!"

"So, are you finally gonna write up the new training schedule?" Alix asked Alya in a feisty tone.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "This is much more important than an afterschool sports team schedule."

Just then, Adrien rose, his presence silencing everyone.

"Thanks for coming. I brought you because-"

Chloé screamed, wrenching her hand from Manon's giggling mouth.

"She licked me and bit me!" Chloe screeched.

Manon jumped off her lap and dashed over to the opposite side to show off her Miraculous.

"I have a pretty brooch and a pretty birdie!"

"Manon!"

Luckily, Duusu was hiding in her pocket, refusing to come out just yet.

"That's nice." Mylene complimented.

Chloe grabbed Manon and hoisted her back to her seat. "Manon, shut up and let Adrien tell everyone first!"

"Now as I was saying, I brought you all in here because…because uh…" Adrien was beginning to lose his confidence and got tongue-tied.

"Come on, dude." Nino whispered gently. "Out with it."

"Just say what you told us." Alya added.

Chloe and Sabrina leaned in to listen, despite Manon's squirming. The others waited for his words, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

Running short on patience, Plagg floated out.

"You have been chosen to obtain several Miraculous and become superheroes of Paris along Ladybug and my kitten."

"Plagg!"

…

…

…

…

…

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"_Oh, mon dieu!"_

"_What the Hell is that thing?"_

Apart from the current Miraculous holders, Sabrina and Manon, the kids either screamed or gasped at the sight of the small black cat-like kwami hovering in the middle of the art club.

_"ALIENS!"_ Kim shrieked.

"We are not aliens!" Trixx retorted, flying out of Alya's shirt.

"_MORE ALIENS!"_ Max shrieked.

"_**Nekomata!" **_Kagami cried.

"This is not going well." Wayzz deemed, shaking his little head.

"Certainly looks like it." Pollen commented.

"Plagg," Adrien said sternly, frowning at his kwami. "Let me do the talking."

"Wait a minute. Hawkmoth is always demanding for Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous." Nathaniel spoke softly but loudly for his fellow peers to hear. He pointed his pen to Plagg. "And that _thing_ looks kinda like…". He squinted his eyes at Plagg and then peered at Plagg's holder, imagining the blonde in a black catsuit... "Wait, you're Chat Noir?"

The kids broke into gasps of astonishment.

"You're right!"

"I can see him now!"

"Mon dieu."

Adrien kept a stoic appearance to the second reveal of his secret identity. Inside, he was screaming I'm panic. "Yes. I am. Alya is Rena Rouge, Nino is Carapace, and Chloe is-"

"We all know Chloe is Queen Bee. She told everyone in Paris on live video."

Chloé pouted, but Manon's constant squirming held her full attention.

"As Plagg said, we have chosen you to be the new holders of the other Miraculous and be Paris's new superheroes."

"Are you serious?" Marc gawked.

"Dead serious."

"You want us to replace you?" Mylene asked timidly.

"You are not replacing us, you're helping us. You guys saw how akumas are coming by the day and how much stronger they are. Ladybug and I can barely keep it up. We handled them before but now we need more. We need your help."

His words stunned the kids.

"God, Adrien..." Ivan gasped.

"You don't spring that on a person!" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't know…" Juleka said quietly.

"Are you sure we are the right people to be heroes?" Rose inquires.

"I'm failing gym! I can barely do a press-up, how can I scale walls and lift cars?" Max questioned.

"Think of it as your second chance to redeem ourselves from the Lila mess for Marinette!" Alya suggested.

"Not everything is about Dupain-Cheng, Cesaire!" Chloe chided. "Ladybug and Marinette are not the same!"

"The damage is done." Kagami spoke out. "There are no second chances."

"There is always a second chance." Luka retorted, sitting right beside her.

"There is no such thing as a second chance."

"You said at the dance you would look for a new crush. And you told Adrien he needs to do something if he wants to make amends with Mari."

"My mother convinced me otherwise."

"Your mother forced you to change your mind?"

"Adrien needs to accept what has happened and move on."

"While forgetting Marinette completely?"

"Marinette is gone. We must move on."

"You're not telling us to move on. You're telling us to forget."

"If we stay stuck in one way, we never move. How can you be so good at fencing if you never learn?"

"I never fail."

"Then you never learn."

"Do you two need to talk alone?"

The two looked to Adrien and looked at each other, finding that they were mere inches apart. Red burned on their cheeks. They quickly leaned back and looked away in the opposite direction.

"Look, Adrien, we just cannot do this." Alix said.

"If Marinette was here, she would accept without any hesitation." Alya pushed.

"Alya!" Nino scolded.

"What? She would!"

"Exactly!" Adrien shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Marinette would! You wouldn't do anything without her! Admit it! How many of us relied on Marinette? Make us pastries, finish our projects, design our work, give up chances with me? It's time we do things by _ourselves_. Our hesitation already cost us a friend. Don't let it cost us our city as well. We didn't speak up sooner about Lila because we were weak. Admit it. Kagami is right. We hesitated. We were too late to help her. But being superheroes can teach us true strength. Pure confidence and courage. Our decision to choose you is rushed, yes I admit, but we believed, we _know_ each and every one of you is a hero waiting to come out."

The class fell into a still silence. Adrien had never delivered a speech so passionately as he did now. His friends glanced to each other, silently looking for answers Adrien couldn't see.

And then, they stood up.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Me too."

"And me.

"Count me in..."

One by one, everyone was in agreement.

Adrien grinned.

Nino and Alya stood from their seats, carrying Adrien's backpack and placing a box in each student's hands. Chloé was too busy with Manon to stand up but she did handed Sabrina a box.

No one opened their boxes. They all stared at the containers instead.

But Juleka made the first move, lifting the lid in one flick of her hand. As soon she did it, a pinkish-purple light emerged from the box, floating around Juleka twice and stopped in front of her, sparkles disintegrating. Floating in the air was a small tiger with a magenta coat of fur, light orange eyes, pointed white teeth, round black ears, three black stripes placed vertically on the top of its big head, whiskers on its chubby cheeks, and a long tail with a round black tip and two black stripes below the tip.

The air was knocked out of Juleka.

"Uh, hello…" Her whisper much quieter than a normal whisper.

"_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

For such a tiny creature, the Kwami erupted a loud roar that blew Juleka's hair back.

Juleka was stunned but then she smiled. "Cool."

"I am _**ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**_-"

Plagg shut the tiger's mouth, cutting her loud introduction off.

"She gets it, Roarr."

Plagg quickly to pull away when Roarr attempted to bite his little arm off. Then Roarr flew over to Juleka, her orange eyes wide, Puss-in-Boots style, the sight that melted Juleka.

"Aw…"

Roarr floated closer to nuzzle under her new holder's chin, purring, while Juleka gently cupped her hands around the kwami.

Inspired by the scene, Rose parroted Juleka's move. In a pink flash came a tiny light-pink pig with a large black spot on the left of its pink eyes, an antenna sticking out from the top of its head, floppy pig-like ears, a pig snout, and a curly tail.

"Wow, I have my own fairy!" Rose cooed.

"He's a god, Rose."

"Even better!"

"My name is Daizzi!" The little pig introduced himself. "Your name is Rose?" Rose nodded and Daizzi squealed with oinks. "I love pink and flowers!"

"Told you!" Pollen exclaimed as Daizzi immediately darted over to Rose, nuzzling her face much to her giggling delight.

"I can't do this!" Alix cried in fear, hands shaking. "Bad things happen when you get curious! _The curse of King Tut, Pandora's Box!_"

"Bet I can open my box before you!" Kim dared her.

That prompted Alix to swipe the lid off swiftly, a light-blue trail of sparkles danced around her before settling in front of her. A white palm-sized rabbit with big blue eyes, long floppy ears with light-blue insides, long feet, whiskers, and a fluffy cottontail tail.

"Hiya! I'm Fluff!" The white kwami said cheerfully, flashing its teeth with a gap at the front.

Alix screamed. "This is still creepy!" She backed away when Fluff floated towards her. "Get away from me!"

She grabbed her lacrosse stick and tried to hit Fluff with it.

"Alix, no!" Adrien cried.

But Fluff agilely dodged each swing, laughing. "I like you! You've got spunk!"

"Alix, ALIX!"

"Just leave them." Plagg told him. "Fluff likes anything that's fast and crazy."

"Because she is fast and crazy." Trixx added.

Kim wasted no time in opening his box, quickly getting a brown light which ended in the reveal of a small brown monkey with a yellow face, brown eyes with black irises, big yellow round ears and a long brown tail.

"Aww, this little guy is kinda cute." Kim admitted.

"I may be little, but I am not cute, you fool!" The monkey kwami sassed, and then it stuck it's tongue out.

"My name is Kim, not fool, ya cute little monkey!" Kim retorted before sticking his tongue out in response.

"My name is Xuppu, you fool!"

"Cute!"

"Fool!"

"Cute!"

"Fool!"

"Cute!"

"Fool!"

"Cute!"

The pair argued as they'd made faces, acting like a real pair of monkeys.

"I can't tell which is which." Max remarked, seeing his best friend verbally spar with a monkey. He glanced to his box, calculating the probability of what the kind of animal he might receive and also bombarding himself with curiosity of what he could get.

Still, the box was a mystery. So, he lifted the lid and a grey light bounced out and then settling down. Max stared at the kwami, a horse in a cool brownish-gray coat with a white mane and underbelly, pointed horse ears with white insides on the sides of its huge head and a curly white tail that curves outwards. The kwami's green eyes fluttered sultrily at him with long eyelashes.

"So, you are my new holder?" The little horse asked in a kind of haughty tone. "Name's Kaalki."

Max shrugged off his awe. "Well, yes, nice to meet-"

"Are you famous?"

"...huh?"

"I repeat,_ are you famous?"_

"Uh, I'm smart, I'm brilliant!"

"But are you famous?"

"...No. I'm just a kid."

Kaalki narrowed her eyes at Max to study him, making him feel judged. Then she shrugged.

"You'll have to do. With me, you'll rise to fame."

Max pulled a face that explained his astonishment of getting a pony version of Chloé.

Luka chuckled watching them. His thumb flicked the lid off and a green trail of sparkles flew around him in loops before stopping in front of his face. It was a small cobra in a vibrant sea-green colour, a black diamond pattern down its back to the tip of its long tail, sharp fangs outside its mouth and yellow eyes with narrow black pupils.

"Greetingssssssssssss. I'm Sassssssssssssssssss." The kwami named Sass greeted, his small lips curled in a cool smirk-smile. When he opened his mouth, a sea-green forked tongue hung out.

Luka returned the laidback smile. "Cool. I'm Luka."

Kagami admired how cool Luka handled the situation until she realised that she hadn't open her box yet.

She hesitated.

Embarrassed, she flung her box open and her kwami was unleashed in a red light.

Her kwami was a dragon the size of a peach, bright red with black horns on various spots on its back, four horns on its forehead, two horn on each side of its face, and red horns from the upper back of its head with black spirals, and two small black spikes on its lower back. Whisker on each cheek and a long tail with three black tips at the end. Its gold eyes stared back at Kagami, studying her.

Kagami may have hesitated in opening her Miraculous box but she will not hesitate in making the first impression. She dug into her bag, took out her lunchbox, opened it and handed her kwami a piece of sushi.

"Please accept this offering of food as a token of my gratitude and loyalty."

The dragon kwami nodded, smiling as she took the food offering. "You are most welcome to be my charge."

But then Plagg noticed the green topping on the sushi.

"Hey, was that wasabi?" He asked.

"Of course." Kagami answered.

At once, every Kwamis screamed.

"_**OH MY TINY FELLOW GODS!"**_

"_**DON'T FEED HER ANYTHING SPICY!"**_

Too late. Longg the dragon kwami ate the wasabi-topped sushi. She chewed with a satisfied smile, pleased with the sushi.

And then she burped _**fire**_.

Kagami and the other kids ducked while their kwamis flew up to avoid the hot flames.

After the fire died down, Longg smacked her lips. "Delicious."

Everyone gingerly stood up and the kwami floated down, eyes wide.

"Whoa." Kim said.

"Awesome!" Fluff cheered.

"Do it again!" Manon cried.

"Spices activates her fire!" Xuppu exclaimed.

"Longg knows that yet she cannot say no when someone gives her a spicy snack!" Pollen buzzed. "She's too nice!"

A darker shade of red bloomed on Longg's little face. "To my shame, I admit I have a slight fondness of spices."

"Slight fondness?" Trixx gawked. "You're borderline crazy with spices."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, despite the consequences." Wayzz soothed. "Every kwami has an obsession. Plagg is obsessed with cheese-"

"Camembert!"

"-Pollen loves honey, Mullo only eats tuna, Stompp eats flowers, Barkk prefers to eat dog biscuits above anything else."

"Excuse me," Pollen piped. "When I eat honey, I do not burp fire."

"Give her green tea from now on, missssssss." Sass told Kagami.

The Japanese girl blushed while Luka chuckled. Longg floated next to her and Kagami smiled. She didn't the the best impression but a good one.

Mylene swiped her box's lid open, sparkles travelling along a silver trail of light and then settled down. It was a small grey mouse with a big head, pink eyes, round ears with pink insides, long whiskers and a thin tail.

Mylene squeaked at seeing Mullo who smirked at her, keeping his mouth shut. Girl and kwami stared at each other.

Mylene broke the silence first. "You're…very cute."

Mullo twitched his smirk into a friendly smile. "So are you."

Mylene blushed, smiling.

Encouraged by his girlfriend, Ivan timidly opened his box and out popped a bright blue light and out of sparkles popped a small ox covered in bold blue fur, grey horns on his head, a long and skinny tail with a thick grey tip, and black eyes.

"Hello!" He greeted.

Ivan jumped back in fright, much more scared of what he saw than Mylene.

"_**Sweet fancy Moses!"**_ He cried.

The ox laughed. "Nice to meet ya, Moses! I'm Stompp."

"No, my name is Ivan!"

"Nice to meet ya, Ivan Moses!"

"Just Ivan, please."

"Stompp's nice but he has horns for brains." Plagg remarked.

As soon he finished, a blue flash rammed into the cat, sending him flying to the wall. Stompp floated over to Ivan's side, tiny little arms folded, eyes shut and a proud smile.

Ivan warmed of growing admiration for his little ox buddy. The little guy was small but very strong for his size.

Sabrina stared in fear of her box, her hands shaking. Even her bottom lip quivered.

"Just open it!" Chloe snapped while wrestling with Manon.

Her outburst promoted Sabrina into sweeping the lid off, where a tan-coloured light literally jumped out of the box, followed by a howl. Shaking off the gold sparkles was a little dog coated in light brown with a diamond-shaped white mark on her mouth, grey eyes and chest, big droppy ears, a curly tail, and a long light-brown antenna on top of her head.

"Hi!" The little doggy cried like the overexcited puppy she was. "I'm Barkk! I'm very so happy to be out and to be meeting you at last! _I just met you and I love you!_"

Barkk lunged and licked Sabrina's cheek with her tiny pink tongue, making the girl laugh. Chloe, in her struggles, smiled proudly to herself at how happy her choice made her friend, akin to giving her a puppy for Christmas.

Next was Marc. He wasted no time in opening up his box and receiving his kwami in a midst of white light and black sparkles. His kwami was a goat the size of his palm, possessing a grey body, short black arms and legs, matching black horns on its head, dark-grey eyes with long fluttering eyelashes and a black spot on the right eye, floppy grey ears of a goat, and a black tail.

"Hello!" The goat kwami greeted Marc. "I am Ziggy!"

Marc swallowed his shyness and pulled on his best polite behaviour. "Hello, I'm Marc Anciel. Pleasure to meet you, Ziggy."

"Aw...I like you!" Ziggy said. Then she hovered towards him, gently heatbutting his forehead and then laying in Marc's offering hands.

Last but not least, Nathaniel gingerly opened his box. He received a more flamboyant display, consisting of orange, yellow and red lights literally bursting out of the tiny wooden box.

"_**FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**_

A voice rang loud as the lights circling Nathaniel, ringing of overjoyed excitement.

"_**I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEE! FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST, FREE AT LAST!"**_

The explosive displayed eventually died down, revealing a tiny rooster with bright orange feathers, the colour getting lighter the further down is body, orange eyes and yellow sclerae, a yellow beak, and a short feathery tail.

"Hi, there! I'm Orikko! I love your hair!" Orikko greeted happily, crowing his heart out.

As Alya and Trixx had mentioned, Nathaniel's bright red hair were bolder than Orikko's feathers.

Nathaniel touched his hair, blushing. "Thanks..."

"I am so relieved to be free after so long!" Orikko looked around his surroundings. "Where are we? Where's Master?"

His last question brought confusion on his fellow kwamis.

"I ever been in a classroom before."

"This isn't Chicago."

"Or Rome."

"What happened to the Master?"

Wayzz and Duusu shared a look, Duusu hiding in Manon's embrace.

"He...has retired." Wayzz said carefully.

"How can he retire? He's 180 years years old!" Ziggy cried.

"I'm older than that and I don't get to retire!" Stompp huffed.

"It's different for humans. Maybe his age finally got to him." Mullo suggested.

"Can you believe we have our own personal gods?" Mylene said, getting excited.

"Not even Lila can make this up." Kim added.

"Who's Lala?" Xuppu asked.

"Lila." Max corrected.

"Gaga!" Fluff shouted.

'Who is she?" Longg questioned.

"Just some girl who ruined our lives by lying." Alya explained with a scowl. "Hawkmoth in a skirt."

"She wears a playsuit." Juleka corrected.

"You know what I mean!"

"What did this Lily-liveried girl say exactly?" Trixx asked.

Alya told her kwami everything Lila lied about. After she was finished, Trixx burst out laughing.

"That is the funniest thing I ever heard! You're hilarious! You have to an idiot to fall for that hunk! Even I know they're lies and I'm the god of illusions and trickery! No, really, what did she say?" Alya gave the fox a somber expression. Trixx dropped her grin as she realised that Alya was telling the truth. "Oh, you're serious? You believed her bull?"

"Hey!" Stompp snapped.

"Alya, you're the Fox Miraculous Holder." Trixx berated Alya. "As a hero, you cannot confuse fantasy with reality. A hero lies to protect others. A liar lies to protect oneself."

"Emperor Caligula had more common sense than her and he was crazy!" Kaalki exclaimed.

"How crazy was he?" Max asked.

"He declared war on Poseidon."

Alix chortled. "The Greek god of the sea? How did he do that?"

"By attacking the ocean!"

Kaalki's line caused the room to burst into laughter.

"Oh my God!"

"Man, kings and emperors were crazy!"

"He even made his _horse_ a general!" Roarr added, tears in her eyes.

"Correction, he made _me_ a general." Kaalki said smugly. "He didn't understand the concept of _secrecy_ and _following someone else's order_. He was nuttier than a nut factory."

"Maybe Lila _is_ direct descendant of him." Juleka commented.

"Frankly, I'll believe it if she said so after seeing her true colours." Alya agreed.

"Being a hero full-time will teach you to be responsible, smart and not gullible." Trixx told her firmly.

"We're gonna be heroes!" Rose cried.

"Superheroes!" Kim shouted, flexing his muscles.

"Super-duper heroes!" Manon cheered, jumping out of Sabrina's tight arms. When she did so, Duusu revealed himself to everyone.

"Duusu!"

At once, every other kwami tackled Duusu in a bone-crushing hug. Duusu cried glitter, happy to see his good friends after so long of forced separation.

Then Pollen noticed something missing. "Wait a minute, where's Tikki?"

"With Ladybug." Plagg answered.

"Who is Ladybug?" Barkk questioned.

"That is Paris's greatest mystery." Alya said.

"No way, little lady!" Adrien towered over Manon, frowning down on her sternly. "We'll take you out just to train but we will absolutely** not** put you in any Akuma attacks."

"Aw! Why not?" Manon whined.

"Because you're too young."

"You'll get squished!" Nino mentioned in support of his best friend.

"And I'm responsible for you!" Chloé put her comment in as she wiped Manon up in her arms _again_. "If you die, then I'm dead!"

"Hold on," Xuppu looked at Adrien and to Plagg. "You in charge? With Plagg as your Kwami? We're doomed."

"Hey!" Plagg shrieked. "Leave my kid out of this! He's giving this cause with all he's got! He's the best leader to lead your holders!"

"With you as a kwami, I genuinely doubt it." Kaalki remarked.

"Plagg is the god of destruction _and_ misfortune." Longg

"He sssssssssstarted War World I _and_ II." Hiss

"That Archduke didn't take anything seriously. He thought of my ring only as a pretty piece jewellery."

"He's the reason why Hitler was scared of cats." Daizzi retorted.

"It wasn't my fault that I ended up with him. He stole me from Jaazaniah, my holder who was Jewish. Hilter had him killed so I 'made fun' of him."

"You drove him to suicide!" Roarr shouted.

"Justice is served!"

"Maybe Lila is a descendant of Hitler or Mussolini as well." Alix stated.

Fluff snickered. "I second that, kit."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok, kit."

"Stop calling me kit! My name is Alix! I'm not even a cat! With you, I'm a rabbit!"

"Basically, she's calling you a baby bunny." Nathaniel spoke out.

"That's even worse! I'm 15, not a baby!"

"I'm like 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 years older than you. To me, you are a baby. _Kit_."

"How can something so cute and little be so old?" Marc questioned in awe at Ziggy.

_**RANG!**_

_**CRASH!**_

The bell combined with the sound of an akuma attack jolted the kids, causing them to run out of the art room. While most of them ran to their classrooms, Adrien and Chloe dashed out to the gate.

"We'll tell Ms. Bustier you have a photo shoot!"

"And I'll forge a note from your father!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

_**Musée de la Vie Romantique**_ is a museum in Paris, located in the home of _Ary Scheffer_, a painter. Dedicated to the romantic period, this museum has items owned by devoted to _George Sand_, a novelist and memoirist, Ary Scheffer's paintings and the tearoom Rose Bakery.

Also, _George Sand_ is a pen name for **Amantine Lucile Aurore Dupin**. A woman who was one of the most popular writers of the Romantic era of the 19th century, Victor Hugo and Honoré de Balzac.

**Nekomata** is a cat-like demon in Japanese folklore.

_The curse of King Tut's tomb _is an actual event. The death of the archaeologists were caused by deadly gases released from his tomb when it was found.

Pandora's Box is a Greek myth. In vengeance against Prometheus who stole fire, Zeus gave a box to presenting Pandora, Prometheus' sister-in-law, and told her never to open it. Her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the box, only to release sickness, death and other evils into the world.

Ivan's cry, _**"Sweet fancy Moses!", **_is from _Chicago Fire_, the TV show.

Barkk's line, _I just met you and I love you, _is from Pixar's film _Up_.

Kaalki's past holder, Emperor Caligula, was a crazy guy. He murdered without cause, had sexual relations with women of his family and rivals, drove his empire into bankruptcy with his spending spree, and even demanded to be worshipped as a god. The only creature he cared for was his horse, Incitatus. Or Kaalki in this case.


End file.
